·· Pαℓαвяαѕ Pєяdιdαѕ ··
by eLiihxsan
Summary: AU#.SasuxSaku.: Otra misión, como las miles que ya ha hecho en su corta vida... Perfeccionista, detallista, entrenada para matar si es necesario... Una gran promesa. Otra misión, en la que juega a todo o nada. Pero esta vez tiene mucho que perder.
1. иυєνα мιѕιóи: ιиfιℓтяαcιóи

**_D_eclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. La CIA tampoco ó.ò

**_P_arejas:** Sasuke_x_Sakura - Naruto_x_Hinata

**_R_esumen:** _AU... __Otra misión, como las miles que ya ha hecho en su corta vida... Perfeccionista, detallista, entrenada para matar si es necesario. Una gran promesa. _

_Otra misión, en la que juega a todo o nada. Pero ésta vez, tiene mucho que perder._

_-¿Por qué te alejas?-  
-Porque no pertenezco aquí.-  
-¿Nunca te importé?- no respondió -¿Y qué paso con todo lo que nos prometimos?-  
-Sólo fueron... Palabras Perdidas.-_

-

.

-dejen comentarios- : dialogos y acciones

(dejen comentarios) : aclaraciones mias x_D_

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º : cambios de escena

_dejen comentarios _: palabras importantes

.

-

* * *

•• P**α**ℓ**α**вя**α**ѕ P**є**я∂**ι**∂**α**ѕ ••

**By:** e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

* * *

-

**Capitulo 1 ·· Nueva Misión: Infiltración ··**

-

La ciudad todavía parecía dormir, el ruido en las calles era nulo, eran las 5:00 de la madrugada pero eso no indicaba que personas estuvieran durmiendo. No, ella seguía ahí, frente a su computador, viendo los próximos pasos a seguir; con su taza de café en mano, leía y analizaba.

-Así que esta vez me voy a un instituto- se dijo mientras observaba fotografías del establecimiento -Esto va a ser muy aburrido- terminando la frase, apagó su pantalla, dejó su taza vacía sobre el escritorio y cerró sus ojos.

Se quedó así durante unos minutos, sentía cansancio en su cuerpo, pero estaba acostumbrada, hace 4 años ya, que el agotamiento era común, es mas, lo disfrutaba, que mejor, después de un duro trabajo, que apreciar tu organismo totalmente exhausto, señal de un excelente rendimiento.

Sus pies la llevaron hasta su cama, en el transcurso del camino chocó con una caja, la miró, y observó hacia su alrededor... Toda la habitación llena de cajas.

-Esto de mudarse a cada rato es un fastidio- siguió su camino –Mañana desempaco- se tiró a la cama de espalda, mirando hacia el techo –A quién engaño- sonrió levemente –Nunca alcanzo a abrir esas cajas... Siempre me mandan a otros lugares-

Apoyó sus manos en la cama y se levantó pesadamente, acto seguido se quito sus zapatillas, dejándolas caer desordenadamente por el suelo de la habitación... Abrió su cama y con la misma ropa que ya tenia puesta se metió, para que cambiarse?, si dentro de 2 horas mas se tenia que volver a levantar.

Y así fue, ya eran las 7:00 am, se podía apreciar los primeros rayos solares, el reloj sonando repetitivamente hizo a la chica despertar.

-Como quisiera, alguna vez, poder levantarme tarde- pensaba mientras salía y se dirigía al baño. Se miró al espejo, su cara con ojeras a causa de las pocas horas dormidas, su pelo alborotado. -Pero que monstruo- habló mientras sonreía.

Rápidamente se metió a la bañera, se duchó, quizás era la única parte donde se podía relajar, claro no por mucho tiempo, 30 minutos a lo mas.

Salió envuelta con unas toallas, tanto en el pelo como en su cuerpo, se dirigió al ventanal que tenia cerca de su lecho, pudo apreciar el paisaje...

-En realidad es muy bonita- después de eso, volteó, y se encontró con su ¿Hogar?

Es que sólo contaba con una habitación, relativamente amplia, una cocina y un baño.

Era un departamento sencillo, lo sabía, pero le gustaba, ella era igual, no era extravagante, no le gustaba las cosas tan grandes, si después de todo era sólo ella... _Ella y nadie más._

Algo llamó su atención, su celular vibraba muy despacio, con cara desganada lo tomó y contestó.

-Diga- habló indiferente

-¡Hasta que por fin te ubico!- le decía la voz al otro lado

-Y ahora ¿Qué pasa?... Kakashi- le preguntó.

-¿Ya te a llegado la información sobre el próximo caso?-

-Sí... Así es, ayer la revisé.-

-Pero si te la mandaron hace tres días- le cuestionó

-Pero qué quieres, si hace tres días venia volando desde EEUU.-

-Y ¿Qué hiciste en los dos días restante?- interrogó

-Eeh, pues la verdad... Estuve conociendo la ciudad-

-Siempre haciendo otras cosas- reprochó

-Vamos, no seas así, nunca e andado por estos lugares- se excusó

-Claro, si después al que retan es a mí.-

Ella rió.

-Bueno, a lo que te llamaba, como ya sabrás tendrás que ir a un instituto-

-¿Y por qué yo?- interrumpió –Prefiero algo con más acción.-

-¿Y quien crees que podría ir? Si todos los de aquí estamos pasados los veinte años, tú eres la única joven capaz de infiltrase en esos lugares.-

-¿Qué me dices de Sai?- agregó

-A él ya se le había encargado una misión, tú eras la única que estaba libre.-

-Aun sigo diciendo que es injusto- bufó

-Sakura...-

-¿Ah?-

-¿Me dejas seguir?-

-¡Ah! Sí, claro... Dale- contestó mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Bueno, faltan sólo dos semanas para que empiecen las clases, nosotros ya hablamos con la directora y le explicamos en que situación se encuentra su instituto.-

-Debió haber reaccionado muy mal- le interrumpió –No todos los días se descubre que utilizan un establecimiento para guardar todo tipo de droga-

-Así es- prosiguió el hombre –Además creemos que también puede haber contrabando de armas, lo cual lo pone en un riesgo mucho mayor... Con respecto al uniforme y útiles que tendrás que llevar, al hacerte pasar por estudiante, se te harán entrega unos días antes de que ingreses.-

-Entendido- afirmó la chica

-Por otro lado hoy te toca la entrevista con la directora, ya sabe que tú eres un agente en cubierto, así que tienes toda su confianza, su nombre es Tsunade y te esperará a las...-

-A las 8:00 si ya se, eso venia con el documento que me entregaron, ahora mi pregunta es, por cuanto tiempo me quedaré aquí, no especificaba.-

-La verdad es que ni nosotros mismo lo sabemos... Será una misión de tiempo indefinido, y como tal te abrirán una cuenta con tu nombre y te depositaran una cantidad de dinero para los gastos que tengas que hacer-

-Esta bien, otra cosa más... Usaré mi verdadero nombre ¿O no?-

-Sí, usaras tu nombre real, Haruno Sakura... No nos podemos arriesgar que te investiguen y que no aparezcas como estudiante de intercambio.-

-En realidad, es por que no alcanzaron hacerme papeles falsos ¿Verdad?-

Él carcajeó levemente –Sí, es verdad, la investigación empezó hace poco, pero con lo delicada que es, no nos podíamos dar el lujo de seguir investigando externamente.-

-Eso quiere decir que ¿Ya saben cuáles son los miembros involucrados en el caso?-

-La verdad es que... No... Sólo sabemos que proviene de alguien que esta constantemente en el lugar, no sabemos si es un trabajador, profesor o estudiante, tampoco sabemos cuantos son... Así que iras casi en desventaja... Supongo que ahora no te parece tan aburrida la misión.-

-Hmp- sonrió –¿No me digas que tú fuiste el que me propuso esta vez?-

-Sabía que te iba a gustar... Ah, y otra cosa más.-

-¿Qué?-

-Son las 7:40...-

Procesó la hora –Pero ¿Cómo? ¡Rayos estoy atrasada!- dicho esto tiró el celular a la cama y se dispuso a vestir.

-... Bueno cualquier información se te hará llegar, ten siempre tu computador prendido.-

-Si, si, ¡Siempre lo esta!- habló casi gritando mientras habría cajas por doquier –Debí por lo menos, haber desempacado la ropa- pensó mientras buscaba que prenda ponerse

-Nos estaremos viendo... Adiós- se despidió

-Sí, sí... Adiós- respondió monótonamente.

Minutos después, con la ropa en mano lista para ponérsela, pensó detalladamente lo que quiso decir Kakashi.

-No será que...- murmuró –Qué estarás tramando Kakashi- dijo mientras ágilmente se ponía unos pantalones deportivos, color negro; una polera sin mangas (por aquí las llamamos sudaderas o musculosas) color celeste cielo (entiéndase a que es suave), zapatillas color café, que hacían juego con lo último que se puso encima, un polerón café claro.

Entre apuro y apuro cogió los papeles de ingreso a lo que ahora seria su nuevo ambiente por un tiempo no especificado aun, el instituto.

-¿Por qué tengo que ir? Ni siquiera fui a uno cuando iba en primaria- pensó mientras guardó su celular en el bolsillo de su polerón y pescó las llaves de su departamento, para meterlas dentro del pantalón.

Bajó las escaleras... Suspiró al pensar lo bien que había elegido el lugar para vivir, a dos cuadras del lugar de enseñanza, 2º piso del edificio, doblando a mano izquierda.

Salió y empezó a caminar lo más rápido que daban sus pies.

-¡Me carga llegar tarde! ¡Me carga andar apurada!- susurraba con fastidio

Faltaba no más de media cuadra, miró el establecimiento... Definición en una sola palabra: Imponente.

Sin duda era de la mejor calidad, el lugar en sí era grande; Para ser la primera vez que iba a entrar a uno, se veía bien... Le pareció de su agrado.

-Mmm... Instituto... De _La Hoja_... Que nombre tan... Peculiar- pensó

Ahora caminaba, estaba a sólo pasos de las inmensas rejas que separaban las calles del edificio; se percató, mas no pudo evitar chocar... Papeles volaron y junto con ellos el celular de la chica.

-¿A quién se le ocurre correr y mas encima no fijar su mirada por donde va?- se decía mientras se frotaba la cabeza a causa del golpe –Ten... Mas cuidado, ¿¡Quieres!?- habló sin mirar, ahora estaba agachada, recogiendo los papeles desparramado en el suelo.

-Esta bien- se expresó y como por reflejo le ayudó a recoger los documentos –¿Te vas a inscribir en mi instituto?- le preguntó

-¿Cómo?- levantó la cabeza, por fin se percataba que era alguien de su misma edad.

-Qué si tú te vas a inscribir en este instituto- repitió

-Sí- le contestó de forma desconfiada, quitándole el papel de su mano.

Después de todo, ¿En quién podría confiar?... Al igual que el resto, él también era sospecho. Si, era un muchacho, algo desconcertado por el trato de ella.

-Y ¿Cómo te llamas?- se atrevió a decir

-Pues- ladeó su cabeza algo dudosa de responder, al mismo tiempo que recogía la ultima cosa, su celular –¡Estoy atrasada!- exclamó viendo la hora –Disculpa pero me tengo que ir-

Y sin dar la oportunidad de que él se despidiera, se levantó y se fue hacia la "Dirección", en donde la esperaría Tsunade, la autoridad máxima del colegio.

La quedó mirando, le llamó la atención... Su pelo rosa, sus ojos jades, y ese físico bien cuidado... Era obvio ¿A quién no?... Se dio media vuelta y sonrió, comenzó a caminar.

-Que... Hermosa- pensó –Espero que este en mi clase- deseó

_ººº_ **E**n la **R**ecepción del **I**nstituto _ººº_

-Disculpe, esta la directora- habló un poco agitada.

-Sí, un momento... ¿De parte de quien?- le preguntó

-De...- y otra vez la duda le embargo –La estudiante de intercambio- finalizó

-¡Ah! Sí, la estaba esperando, por favor sígame- le hizo una señal para que caminara.

Llegaron hasta las puertas de maderas, muy bien cuidadas por lo demás...Tocó la puerta, Sakura sólo observaba atenta... Se escuchó un "adelante"... Y ahí estaba, sentada detrás de su escritorio... Inspiraba poder, todo en ella era seguridad... Su mirada se fijó en la pelirosa.

-Shizune- habló –Déjanos a solas por favor...Y que nadie me interrumpa.-

-Si, como usted diga Tsunade-sama- le dijo con respeto –Con su permiso- sus pies la llevaron hasta la salida, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, dejando por fin a las dos mujeres solas.

-Bueno, creo que es el momento de aclarar algunas cosas ¿Verdad?- preguntó relajadamente

-Eso parece- respondió la ojijade

-

-

-

* * *

_**  
o**laaa!_

_**A**quí, presentandoles mi _Segundo Fic_, espero que les haya gustado... Bueno, ya notaron en que se basara esta trama verdad?... Va a tener misterios e intrigas, es mucho mas directa que mi primer fic; los hechos van a ocurrir mas rápido (a mi parecer) por lo tanto también creo que va a ser mas corta (recálquese el creo!)..._

_**D**ejen comentarios, ideas, regaños, (siempre y cuando sea en buena, xD) ya que me ayudan a mejorar!_

-

-

_**Avance:** __–La verdad es que nunca estuve en una escuela, a los diez años mis padres tuvieron un accidente, mi padre murió, mi madre sigue inconciente hasta el día de hoy, me recibieron en un orfanato ya que no tenia mas parientes__... Puede decir que mi vida es miserable ¿verdad?-_

-

-

_Se cuiidaan :D_

_Reviews?..._ _Apretar el botón del medio, más abajo! _

_**PD:** Disculpen la falta de ortografía, si es ke hay :B (E__n proceso de mejoramiento n.n)_

_**a**dioo•

* * *

_

**.EDITADO.

* * *

**

**.**

e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

**.**


	2. ρєdαzσs dє vιdα

**_D_eclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

**_P_arejas:** Sasuke_x_Sakura - Naruto_x_Hinata

-

_**Instrucciones:** _

_1.-Claramente ya hizo click en este capituloh! xP_

_2.-Lea, en serio... con confianzah!_

_3.-Comente!!...con seguridad, no sea tímida/o x)_

_4.-Sabe cerrar la ventana? xD_

-

-dejen comentarios- : dialogos y acciones

(dejen comentarios) : aclaraciones o interrupciones mias x_D_

ººººººººººººººººººººººº : cambios de escena

_dejen comentarios _: palabras importantes

-

* * *

•• P**α**ℓ**α**вя**α**ѕ P**є**я∂**ι**∂**α**ѕ ••

**By:** e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

* * *

-

**Capitulo 2 ·· Pedazos de Vida ··**

-

-Siéntate, por favor- le hizo una mueca para que se dirigiera a la silla, frente a ella.

-Si- susurró mientras hacia lo indicado.

-Así que ¿Tú eres la estudiante de intercambio?- preguntó arqueando una ceja

-Bueno así se podría llamar- se expresó de forma burlona

-¿Cómo te llamas chiquilla?-

-Sakura... Haruno Sakura- respondió

-¿Es un nombre falso?- cuestionó

-La verdad es que... No. Este caso resultó tan imprevisto por nuestra agencia que no hubo tiempo de falsificar mi identidad, solo de agregar algunas cosas como que vengo de EEUU para estudiar-

-Ya veo.-

-Me informaron sobre el caso- prosiguió –Analizándolo es... Bastante delicado ¿Usted nunca sospecho nada parecido? Digo, para transportar ese tipo de cosas tiene que haber movimientos grandes.-

-Tienes razón, sin embargo este instituto lo tomé este verano, esto era de mi padre, quien después de tantos años de servicio, decidió que mejor seria descansar en sus años de vejez, dejándome así en el puesto que él tenia... La verdad es que yo soy Doctora- especificó la mujer

-Entiendo... Entonces al iniciar las clases este será su primer año de administración... Dígame ¿Tiene algunas sospechas sobre quienes pueden estar bajo esto?-

-Yo... No se nada... Al estar tan solo estos meses a cargo del establecimiento solo conozco a Shizune que es la secretaria, y que confió plenamente ya que ella se vino conmigo, tanto ella como yo somos nuevas trabajando en el área de enseñanza... No conozco ni a trabajadores, tampoco a los profesores y menos a los alumnos, pero para poder ayudar en algo, el primer día recaudare información de cada uno, como una forma de conocerlos mejor.-

-Si, me parece buena idea- opinó

-Y dime algo sobre ti ¿Acaso es verdad que los espías tienen nombres claves?- sonrió al pensar en lo infantil de la pregunta, mas no lo pudo evitar, quería borrar la tensión que había aparecido.

-Huum- se sorprendió –Pero que cambio de carácter- pensó –Pues a decir verdad, si tenemos- agregó algo sonriente –Me llaman _Sam_, pero sólo en medio de misiones; Cuando estamos en la base o en este caso, cuando no se puedan hacer los papeles, me llaman por mi nombre... Sakura-

-Ya comprendo- sonrió –Y dime... ¿Cuantos años tienes?, por que pareces muy joven como para ser espía de una organización mundial... No es de desconfianza- explicó –Es solo de curiosidad-

-Hmp ¿Sabe que la curiosidad mató al gato?- le dijo para luego responder a lo que preguntaba –Tengo 17 años, a pocos meses para los 18... La verdad es que nunca estuve en una escuela, a los 10 años mis padres tuvieron un accidente, mi padre murió, mi madre sigue inconciente hasta el día de hoy, me recibieron en un orfanato ya que no tenia mas parientes, a los 13 me llevaron a un centro de inteligencia, descubrieron lo superdotada que era- sonrió sarcásticamente –Después de un año entero en el cual aprendí cinco idiomas, al mismo tiempo que hacia la primaria y secundaria, me llevaron a la organización, y me enseñaron lo básico de... Como decirlo... ¿Supervivencia? Si era eso, lo básico para las misiones que tenia que ejercer, me entrenaron, tanto cuerpo a cuerpo como sicológicamente, y pues ahora me ve aquí ¿No?... Puede decir que mi vida es miserable ¿Verdad?-

-Si, así creo- pensó con algo de lastima

-Pero ¿Quién diría que un instituto prestigioso como "La Hoja", estaría en manos de una chica miserable de 17 años?... Es algo... Como decirlo ¿Irónico?-

-Veo que no te gusta que te subestimen- le habló mostrándose satisfecha con el agente elegido para arreglar el caos en su colegio –Es muy interesante- se dijo

-Veo que ya entiende- le sonrió –Bueno hay algo que le quisiera pedir por último.-

-Si, dime lo que quieres- le dijo extrañada

-Tengo entendido que los trabajadores entran esta semana ¿Verdad?-

-Si, así es, llegan antes para limpiar, pintar o restaurar cosas dentro del establecimiento-

-Bueno necesito que por lo menos me dé 3 días, a partir de mañana para venir aquí, claro esta; Sola-

-¿Y para que?- interrumpió confusa

-Quiero poner cámaras de vigilancia, solo en los lugares principales, los más concurridos-

-¡Oh!, claro ya entiendo- habló mas tranquila –Esta bien, te daré los 3 días que pides- le respondió

-Gracias por su confianza- se expresó dejando los papeles, parándose y caminando hacia la puerta

-No...- haciendo que la chica parara antes de girar la manilla –Gracias a ti por inspirarme confianza... Sakura- sonrió y pudo apreciar como ella también lo hacia para después salir de la habitación –Si- susurró para ella –Definitivamente se parece a mi- todavía observaba la puerta, por donde había salido la nueva alumna, recogió los documentos de admisión y los metió en un cajón, junto con otros cientos mas; acto seguido, tomo el teléfono que se encontraba a un lado del escritorio, lo descolgó y habló –Disculpa Shizune, ¿Me podrías traer una botella de sake?- finiquitó

Caminó lentamente, por fin podía disfrutar de cada paso que daba; se detuvo, miró a su alrededor, miles de personas apuradas, tropezando con otras, murmullos por doquier, sonrisas cínicas, miradas llenas de superioridad... Todo lo que sus ojos veían, era nada más que la suerte de algunos pocos, aquellos que viven para lo que ambicionan... Estaba rodeada de lo que ella odiaba.

_La Sociedad._

-Que le puedo hacer- suspiró –Es una misión al fin y al cabo- siguió caminando.

Sus pies la llevaron hasta la puerta de su departamento, la abrió, camino hasta su computadora, se sentó en la silla, prendió la pantalla, sus ojos descubrieron un nuevo mensaje en su correo.

-Haber que dice- pensó –Mmm- leyó –¿¡Cómo que un año!?- exclamó –¡No puede ser!-

Acto seguido saco su celular del polerón, digitó números, segundos después alguien le contestó...

-¿Diga?-

-¿Genma?, no sabia que habías regresado de la misión-

-Ah Sam. (Sakura) Pues si regrese hoy en la madrugada-

-Ahh ya veo-

-¿Buscas a Hatake?-

-Si, me lo pasas ¿Por favor?-

-Esta bien, espera- deja el teléfono sobre una mesa, segundos después alguien lo toma de nuevo.

-¿Quién?-

-Quien mas Kakashi-

-¡Oh!, Sakura... ¿Te llegó el correo?-

-Si, y es por eso que te llame-

-Ya me lo temía, pero hay una gran explicación-

-No inventes algo malo, se nota que es mentira-

Rió ligeramente –Veras, el agente que estaba investigando externamente nos confirmó que también van a llevar a cabo el contrabando de armas, sin embargo han descubierto que nosotros vamos tras de ellos, como consecuencia van a retrasar dichos envíos de instrumentos en 6 meses... Lo cual nos lleva a que no puedas investigar, claro, hasta que hayan reanudado el contrabando-

-Ya veo- interrumpió –¿Y si falto hasta que se cumplan los 6 meses?-

-Hay sakura, no tienes remedio- se expresó –¿No te parece extraño que justo cuando vayan a empezar su negocio aparezca una nueva alumna?-

-Si, pero...-

-Además- le impidió seguir –Eso no evita que hayan pequeñas compras de droga, para ese tiempo ya deberás sospechar de algunos involucrados, y así se te hará mas fácil completar la misión- finalizó

-Mmm- bufó –Esta bien- se resignó –Ah es cierto, te quería encargar algo-

-¿El equipo completo de las cámaras de vigilancia?... Te llegará mañana por la mañana-

-Ah, vaya creo que ya lo habías pensado-

-Por supuesto, el hecho de que hayas sido mi discípula, me da cierta ventaja al momento de saber los primeros pasos que vas a dar en una misión-

-Si es cierto- habló algo nostálgica –Bueno, adiós... Kakashi-sensei- le dijo

-¡Que no me llames así!- le reprochó

Rió –Esta bien, ¡Adiós!- colgó

Se levantó de su asiento, para dirigirse a la cocina, no había comido nada en toda la mañana y su cuerpo ya estaba pidiendo algo... Abrió el refrigerador, observó, sólo había una pizza...

-Creo que mas tarde tendré que ir a comprar mas cosas- se dijo mientras sacaba un pedazo de pizza y lo calentaba... _Todo era tan... Cotidiano._

Volvió a su cuarto, se tiro en la cama, había un profundo silencio, sintió como el tiempo seguía corriendo en el reloj... El tic-tac continuamente, fue lo último que escucho antes de cerrar sus ojos.

_ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_

Una pieza; Un espejo; Dos personas.

-Abre los ojos- le decía

-Si- hizo lo indicado, sus ojos apreciaron algo que jamás vio –Es bellísimo...- le respondió

-¿Te gusta?- le sonreía tiernamente –Con tu padre la mandamos hacer especialmente para este día mi pequeña- le hablaba mientras miraba la cara de felicidad de la niña a través del espejo

-Mamá, ¿¡Te diste cuenta!? Es de color rosa como ¡Mi pelo!-

-Por supuesto que si, elegimos esta gema por su color- le explicó

-¡Vaya, es el mejor regalo que me han dado mami!- gritó emocionada la chica, dándose la vuelta para abrazar a la mujer que hasta ese entonces la sostenía de los hombros levemente agachada.

-¿Están listas?- interrumpió alguien en la habitación

-¡Papi!- volvió a gritar, esta ves corriendo hacia donde estaba la figura del hombre –¡Gracias por el collar que me regalaron... La piedra que dice mamá es preciosísima!- le expresó

Sonrió cariñosamente –Es lo menos que puede recibir nuestra hijita a sus 10 años- dicho esto miró hacia su señora –Querida ya es tarde, tenemos que partir-

-Oh si, es cierto- le respondió

-¿Para donde vamos?- preguntó la menor

-A un lugar alejado de esta ciudad, a celebrar tu cumpleaños... Sakura- le contestó el padre

-Así es, vamos a aprovechar que tu padre y yo pedimos la semana libre en el trabajo- habló su madre

-¡En serio papi!- decía la pelirosa emocionada –¡Vamos a pasar el primer cumpleaños juntos!-

Los padres la miraron felices, es cierto, nunca habían podido estar en el cumpleaños de ella, el trabajo los mantenía alejados del hogar, algunas veces de la ciudad; Se había criado sola y no le molestaba eso, como buena hija entendía que sus padres eran importantes, como ella decía "Eran personas de la Sociedad"... Sociedad que nunca conoció más allá a la que veía en su casa.

Salieron del lugar con la ojijade agarrada de ambas manos por sus padres, bajaron las escaleras, al frente veían la puerta principal abierta de par en par, iluminando fuertemente...

-¿Qué es eso?- se expresó la niña mientras con sus manos tapaba sus ojos que ya no podían ver nada mas que la luz blanca que se extendía por toda la casa. -¿Papá, mamá?- decía mientras miraba a sus lados; Los vio, caminando hacia la fuente luminosa, que parecía tragárselos poco a poco, corrió desesperadamente –¡¡Papá, mamá!!- pero no se acercaba ni un centímetro mas; El sitio se fue haciendo difuso... Lo único que pudo decir antes de que todo se volviera blanco –¡No se vayan, no me dejen sola!- gritó... Todo claro... Todo oscuro.

_ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_

Despertó... Abrió sus ojos jade, se levantó de golpe en la cama, miró hacia la ventana... La luna.

-Ya anocheció- pensó, acto seguido miro el reloj... –Las 21:30 pm- se encaminó hacia una caja en particular, mas chica que las demás, de un color negro, la tomó... Destapó la tapa.

Se encontró con algunas fotos, cartas, libros. Siguió buscando hasta que la encontró. Una cajita mas pequeña que su mano, color blanco, la apretó fuerte contra su pecho mientras se volvía a parar.

La observó; Su mano disponible se acercaba para abrirla... Cerró los ojos mientras levantaba la tapa.

-Es bellísima- susurró –A pesar de los años, todavía brilla como la primera vez-

La luna, La gema y Sus ojos... Sólo el resplandor de esos tres se podía apreciar en aquella oscuridad.

-

-

-

* * *

_**  
o**laa, mil disculpas por la demora, (mantengo la excusa que puse en mi otro fic) fue de floja xD .; Me alegro muchoo saber que les llamó la atencion el primer capituloh, ii espero que este tambien haya sido de su agrado n.n._

_**A**claraciones**:** Lo que estaba entre ººº era un sueño de Sakura, ¿por que no indique mas directamente? (asi como poner "Sueño" xD) por que esa no es la idea; La idea es que se enteren como por la mitad xD._

_**S**egundo; Alguien me comentó que no entendio las palabras del principio, bueno pues esas se refieren a... (yo deduzco que son las del resumen, haganme saber si estoy equivocada xD) Una parte de la historia, pueden ser que aparescan al principio, en el desarrollo o en el final... Para darles una idea ahora, les digo que son mas cercanas al final xD. _

_**D**ejen comentarios, ideas, regaños, (siempre y cuando sea en buena, xD) ya que me ayudan a mejorar!..._

_**A**gradecimientos**:** A todos quienes leyeron, ii por sobre todo a quien comentan! me inspiran a seguir n.n_

-

-

_**Avance:** -Muy bien, les quería presentar a su nueva compañera, ella viene de intercambio, se llama Haruno Sakura... Espero que la reciban bien- (...) -Hey teme!, esta es la chica de la que te hable el otro día- le dijo señalando a Sakura. (...) -Ehh Sakura-chan- llamó el rubio -Te presento al teme de Sasuke-_

-

-

_Se cuiidaan :D_

_Reviews?... GO!_

_**PD:** Disculpen la falta de ortografía, si es ke hay :B_

_**a**diooh!_

.

e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

.


	3. ρяιмєя díα dє cℓαsєs

**_D_eclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. La CIA tampoco ó.ò

**_P_arejas:** Sasuke_x_Sakura - Naruto_x_Hinata

-

_**Instrucciones:** _

_1.-Claramente ya hizo click en este capituloh! xP_

_2.-Lea, en serio... con confianzah!_

_3.-Comente!!...con seguridad, no sea tímida/o x)_

_4.-Sabe cerrar la ventana? xD_

-

-dejen comentarios- : dialogos y acciones

(dejen comentarios) : aclaraciones o interrupciones mias x_D_

ººººººººººººººººººººººº : cambios de escena

_dejen comentarios _: palabras importantes

-

* * *

•• P**α**ℓ**α**вя**α**ѕ P**є**я∂**ι**∂**α**ѕ ••

**By:** e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

* * *

-

**Capitulo 3 ·· Primer Día de Clases ··**

-

Miraba lo que quedaba de noche ya que los intrépidos rayos de sol comenzaban a salir... Ya habían pasado los días y estaba a solo horas para ingresar a lo que seria su nuevo ámbito durante un año. Confiada tomaba su taza de café, hace media hora que estaba lista; No sabia por que el mal hábito de levantarse temprano, quizás era una forma de dejarse llevar por el silencio, quizás era como dormir despierta, no lo sabia, y aunque trataba de remediarlo al fin y al cabo siempre lo hacia.

Se giró para encontrarse con lo que llamaríamos una habitación ordenada, las cajas ya no estaban, había decidido desempacar... Era obvio después de todo tendría que vivir un año ahí... Sus ojos se posaron en el reloj del velador que indicaban las 7:30... Caminó hacia la mochila para tomarla y llevársela a la espalda... Suspiró... Cerró los ojos... Y volvió a suspirar...

-Este año no va a ser la gran cosa- se dijo a si mima mientras se miraba en el reflejo del ventanal, se veía a ella, con... uniforme, el suyo; Falda tablada, calcetas, zapatos, la corbata y el saco azul marino, y la polera blanca, con un bordado (azul marino también) de la insignia del instituto en la parte superior izquierda. (el símbolo de Konoha)

Es cierto después de todo un instituto en donde todos se creían mas que otros, en donde la materia que pasaban, era algo fácil para quien se la sabia de memoria, en donde aparentar iba a ser cosa de todos los días... Era algo que a ella no le llamaba la atención, siempre prefería la acción al espionaje... _Pero ella a pesar de tener sus cinco sentidos desarrollados perfectamente, todavía no se daba cuenta... Que este año todo su ser experimentaría cosas nuevas... Que influenciaran hasta que deje de respirar..._

Cerró su puerta, comenzando por fin con unas de sus más largas misiones. Bajó a paso calmado los escalones, salió de su departamento... Caminó... Lentamente por las calles, ya se veían personas en su andar mas a ella no le importaba, iba concentrada, iba centrada en su objetivo...

Se paró a una cuadra del establecimiento y los miró... Cientos de estudiantes caminaban alborotados.

-Menos mal que la primaria esta en otro establecimiento- pensó... Sus ojos seguían observando.

Siguió con su paso habitual, cada vez estaba más fastidiada, no estaba acostumbrada a tanto ruido, a tantas personas rodeándola... Nunca se imaginó en aquella situación.

Se hubiera conformado, ya que su paz estaba siendo altamente interrumpida por los gritos de reencuentro entre compañeros antiguos, a permanecer callada; Si, no era muy comunicativa, no degustaba de hablar, y menos si era para hacer vida social... ¿Que le importaba a ella la Sociedad?

-Hola, no te esperaba ver tan pronto, pensé que con esta multitud te vería dentro de unos 2 días mas- le habló alguien que se acercó por su lado sorpresivamente...

Ella lo miró de reojo, al principio no lo había reconocido, pero deteniéndose a verlo mejor, supo quien era –El chico de la otra vez.- pensó; se giro un poco mas –Ah, hola- le dijo como si nada.

-Y ¿Ya sabes en que salón quedaras?- prosiguió

-No- se expreso secamente, la estaba fastidiando.

-A bueno si quieres yo te puedo guiar hasta los...- no pudo seguir ya que un grito lo interrumpió

-Hey baka- lo llamaron a su espalda

-¿Ah?- se giró y vio como un muchacho se acercaba a él –Vaya, si tenia que ser el rey de Roma- le dijo

-Si ya, ya, dime ¿Que hacías?- le preguntó confundido

-¿Que acaso no ves?- le cuestionó –Estoy hablando con- levantó su dedo apuntando al frente –Ella- finalizó volteando su cabeza para mirar y encontrar absolutamente nada.

Así es, en el instante en que el chico volteó la cabeza, la pelirosa ya se había dispuesto a seguir...

-Pe... Pero ¿Como?- se dijo con una cara de impresión absoluta

-¿Que acaso te estabas imaginando a alguien?-

-No, yo estoy seguro de...- pero ahora se vio interrumpido por el timbre del establecimiento que indicaba el cierre de las puertas, apresurando a los alumnos que estaban conversando.

Había llegado a un salón que también estaba infectado de jóvenes... Sakura los miró sin expresión y decidió colocarse en un extremo, según sus conclusiones ahora tendría que aparecer la nueva encargada del instituto...Y como lo dedujo... Cuando se hubieron ingresado los últimos alumnos, una mujer de pelo negro hasta lo hombros se paró al medio de un escenario, al final de la habitación, llamando la atención de todos...

-En este nuevo año escolar- comenzó –Tenemos por objetivo organizar todo de una manera distinta, así que con darles la bienvenida, les quiero informar que habrán pequeños cambios y uno de ellos es el nuevo Director que se encargara de el Instituto- hablo la pelinegra –Les presento a su nueva Directora... Tsunade-sama- y con esto bajo del escenario para que con ello subiera la mujer rubia.

-Es un placer conocerlos- les habló a todos, su mirada era imponente... Todos supieron desde entonces que ella era de temer –Eh llegado a este cargo por que soy la hija del antiguo Director, y como tal espero el mismo respeto y confianza que tenían con él, no tengo mas que decir... A cada curso se les informara algo nuevo... Solo espero que nos llevemos bien... Bienvenidos a... La Hoja.-

Después de este "conmovedor" discurso por parte de la rubia cada alumno se fue a sus respectivos salones... Mas la ojijade se había quedado esperando a que saliera la mujer... Pasaron los minutos...

-Vaya, aquí estas- le dijo una voz que venia hacia ella

-La estaba esperando- saludó cordialmente

-Si, ya me lo imaginaba, ¿Vienes a saber cual es tu salón?- le preguntó

-Así es- le contestó –Usted no me especifico nada- le dijo un poco molesta

-Si ya se... Shizune- le dijo a la mujer que antes había hablado en el escenario que avanzara hacia ella –Lleva a esta chica al salón 3ºA y dile al profesor que es nueva y que viene de intercambio-

-Como diga, vamos acompáñame- dijo sonriente

Sakura solo asintió y la siguió... Caminaron por grandes pasillos... En su mente todavía persistía el pensamiento de tan grande establecimiento; Tenia desde canchas de tenis, pasando por piscinas olímpicas, y terrenos de tiro al blanco, tenia millones de salones, tanto computacionales como laboratorios, una múltiple biblioteca... Todavía no asumía que se trataba de un centro de enseñanza.

-Se parece un poco a la CIA en cuanto al tamaño- pensó, pero algo de inmediato la hizo volver en sí.

-Aquí es- habló mientras abría la puerta y con cortesía llamó al profesor que se encontraba dentro de la clase, pasando la lista...

Éste captando el mensaje, dejó de seguir y se dispuso a salir a hablar con la secretaria, Shizune, mientras que adentro se volvía un verdadero bullicio por la ausencia del educador.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó viendo a la joven que no conocía al lado de Shizune.

-Si, es que disculpa por no avisar Iruka, pero hace poco nos habían dicho que venia una estudiante de intercambio y Tsunade-sama quiso que se viniera a este curso- le explicó

-Oh!, pero si será un gusto- sonrió –¿Cómo te llamas?- se dirigió a la alumna

-Sakura, Haruno Sakura- le dijo mientras hacia una pequeña referencia

-Bueno Iruka me tengo que ir... Encárgate del resto- le expresó mientras daba media vuelta

-Si no te preocupes... Adiós- habló mientras su mirada estaba ahora fijada en Sakura –Muy bien vamos adentro- le habló sonriente, mientras la ojijade respondía levemente.

Adentro se libraba una guerra de bolas de papeles, en especial entre los chicos, que lo parecían disfrutar... Mientras las chicas conversaban entre ellas, al parecer cosas bastantes emocionantes por las expresiones que habían en sus rostros... Era algo de esperarse.

-¡Atención!- grito Iruka al ver a un rubio con un castaño tirándose papeles –¡Naruto, Kiba!, ¡Siéntense!- se dirigió a ellos, mas el reto iba para todos... Los cuales comprendieron y se callaron.

-Ahhh pero... Iruka–sensei- le dijo mientras se sentaba desganado, pero antes de topar su asiento se volvió a levantar energéticamente, mirando ahora con los ojos abiertos, apuntando hacia el frente –¡TÚ!- habló sin vergüenza, dirigiendo todo su alma en el grito, a la chica que estaba parada al lado del profesor.

Sakura quien recién, como siempre, se percataba de la presencia de una persona que ya se había topado con anterioridad, lo miró y en su cabeza no pasó más que una sola idea...

-¿¡Estaré con este animado gritón!?- pensó mientras lo observaba indiferente

El hombre encargado de la clase, que todavía quería presentar a la joven, se mostró algo confundido mas hizo caso omiso a la revelación del chico rubio –Ya basta Naruto y siéntate de una vez- se expreso, mientras veía a Naruto sentarse al lado de un pelinegro... _Shikamaru Nara_.

Con todo el tiempo perdido, muchos de los alumnos presentes se dieron el trabajo de observar a la pelirosa, que no mostraba absolutamente nada fuera de lo común.

-Muy bien, les quería presentar a su nueva compañera, ella viene de intercambio, se llama Haruno Sakura... Espero que la reciban bien- después de esto miró a su alrededor y ahora se dirigía a la chica –Sakura, siéntate al lado de Hinata- le habló señalando el asiento vació que se encontraba al lado de la ojiperla ubicado en la tercera hilera desde la mesa del profesor hacia el fondo de la sala; y que por una extraña coincidencia estaba atrás de los asientos de Naruto y Shikamaru... Todos ellos sentados en la fila de al medio.

-Si- dijo tranquilamente mientras se dirigía al lugar indicado; Al pasar atrajo más de una mirada entre chicas y chicos... Claro ahora seria un espécimen raro. _Muy raro para todos_.

Llegó al lugar indicado, se sentó y puso su mochila sobre el banco; Segundos después se percató de la chica que estaba a su lado izquierdo, mirándola tímidamente...

-Ho... Hola- le dijo mientras juntaba sus dedos y los movía tontamente

-Hola- le habló fríamente mientras ponía atención a la clase que recién empezaba

-De acuerdo chicos, les pasare el horario de clases- hablaba Iruka -Como se habrán dado cuenta el tenerme aquí, el primer día... Significa que seré su profesor a cargo (profesor jefe) así que cualquier idea, proyectos que tengan para finalizar el año háganmelas saber... Bueno ahora tengo que ir donde la nueva directora a presentarme, ya que...- pero no pudo seguir.

-¡¡Uhhhhhhhhh!!- se expresó el curso al unísono haciendo sonrojar al maestro, claro excepto Sakura

-Ahora se llaman presentaciones- dijo un alumno

-Kiba por favor, no seas mal pensado... Ustedes no cambian nada- con esto se fue hasta la puerta –A todo esto, Gaara por ser el presidente del año pasado te quedas a cargo hasta que llegue el profesor de la siguiente hora- seguido de estas palabras cerro la puerta tras de si.

El chico indicado, se paró y se sentó en la mesa del profesor, ahora tendiendo a su vista a todo el salón, en verdad no le importaba que hicieran desorden. ¿Que tiene de malo hacerlo?

Sakura que tenía su cabeza apoyada en la palma de su mano derecha, y esta a la vez tenía su codo en la mesa... Solo miraba como se volvían a desordenar y hablar en grandes medidas... Miró al chico...

-Con que se llama Gaara- pensó –Presidente del año pasado, pelo rojizo y ojos celestes- lo analizaba –Características bastantes atractivas para un hombre- sus ojos se encontraron con los de él –Tiene una mirada bastante intimidante- ninguno apartaba la vista del otro –Sin embargo yo no le temo a ese tipo de cosas- seguía hablando consigo misma, mientras no se dejaba afectar por los penetrantes ojos del chico –Es obstinado y competitivo, si no desisto yo, entonces estaremos todo lo que queda del día así- y con esto aparto la vista con una media sonrisa en sus labios -Que serio- finalizo para así fijar sus ojos en la chica que tenia al lado, la cual observaba con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas al chico sentado delante de ella –Acaso le gustara ese niño que nunca deja de hablar- miró a Naruto -Pero él ni siquiera la toma en cuanta- observó, al ver que estaba hablando con su compañero de banco Shikamaru (frente de Sakura) y con los otros dos chicos que están delante de ellos, uno macizo, que en ese mismo momento estaba comiendo papas fritas, y el de al lado, un pelicastaño –Creo que ese se llamaba mmm... Kato, no... Kira... No, no...- se decía la pelirosa

-Ya, suéltala de una vez- decía Shikamaru tranquilamente –Y al final, ¿se besaron o no?- le preguntó

-Si dinos, acaso pasó algo mas- habló Naruto con cara de picardía –Vamos Kiba ¡Habla ya!-

-Ya, ya, esta bien les contare en cuanto Chouji termine de comer que me desconcentra- dicho esto miró a su compañero de banco que hacia infinitos ruidos al comer su golosina

-Kiba...- dijo finalmente al escuchar el nombre que se le había olvidado –Esto es tan aburrido- bufó mientras abría su mochila y sacaba su reproductor de música (MP4) para después colocarse los audífonos y desconectarse del mundo escolar durante unos instantes, mientras su cuerpo descansaba, ahora sin la mochila, sobre la mesa... Con su cara oculta entre sus brazos.

Pero por más que quisiera volar entre sus pensamientos no podía, siempre la interrumpían.

-Y ahora ¡Quien será!- se dijo hastiada de todo mirando hacia donde venia la acción, alguien había topado su brazo –¿Qué pasa?- preguntó fríamente a su compañera de asiento –¿Que no tiene otra cosa de hacer?- habló con ella misma mientras apagaba su mp4.

-Eee, bueno... Yo... Quería saber, pues... No se... ¿De donde vienes?- preguntó la pelinegra

Se quedó en silencio... No entendía, ¿Cuál era la importancia de saber de donde venia?, que acaso quería ¿Conversar con ella?, ¿Hacer vida social?... Con solo pensar en eso, le dio mareos, pero sin embargo, aunque no le gustara y reprochara mil veces la maldita misión, ya estaba ahí, ya había empezado.

-No, no puedo comenzar siendo una amargada y autista- reflexionó mientras trataba de poner una sonrisa cariñosa para darle confianza a la muchacha -Yo vengo de EEUU, mucho gusto... Hinata...-

-Hyuga- completó la ojiperla, quien sonreía por el interés que le brindó la ojijade.

Hubiera querido seguir preguntándole mas cosas a la chica nueva, sin embargo algo o mejor dicho alguien la enmudeció, claro, no todos los días inicia una conversación con ella, bueno, con las dos.

-Así que te llamas Sakura- habló girándose el rubio, quien después de las charlas de "¿Como las pasaste en las vacaciones?" con algunos de sus amigos, rápidamente quiso conversar con quien llamó su atención –Que lindo nombre ¿Verdad Hinata?- le habló a la joven sonriendo inocentemente

-S... Si es lindo- dijo con sus mejillas encendidas, a causa de las palabras dirigidas hacia ella... Era todo un avance, para ella, el que Naruto le dirigiese palabra, o algún saludo.

-Eres mas linda cuando se te mira detenidamente Sakura-chan- le conversó confianzudamente, con lo cual Hinata se entristeció ante tal comentario, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por la pelirosa.

-Gracias- dijo fríamente, mientras guardaba su mp4 en la mochila –Imposible estar tranquila- pensó

Rió torpemente mientras, ahora dirigía su mirada hacia la fila del lado derecho, haciendo a un lado a Shikamaru para poder ver mejor, y alzando un poco mas la voz, se dirigió al muchacho –¡Hey teme!, esta es la chica de la que te hable el otro día- le dijo señalando a Sakura.

El chico que hasta ese entonces había permanecido de espaldas a ella, a causa de la posición de mesas se giró un poco, interrumpiendo la conversación que tenia con su compañero de asiento.

-Ehh Sakura-chan- llamó el rubio –Te presento al teme de Sasuke-

-

-

-

* * *

_**  
o**laah!, aja, creo que esta vez actualice rapido xD, la verdad no se, no mido el tiempo buueno, haré algo para mejorarlo xDD... Nada que decir, disfrutando al maximo la semana que me queda de vacaciones n.n_

_**S**egundo;_ Fany D. Flowright_:_ _pues la verdad no te puedo decir cuales son las "palabras perdidas" xDD, revelaria gran parte de la historia xD_

_**A**claraciones**:** -Detalles- xD_

_Con respecto a la ubicacion en donde estan sentados los personajes (es ke creo ke no me exprese bien xD)... Van asi: los puestos estan ordenados de a 2 mesas, y la sala tiene 3 filas; bueno en la fila de al medio, en las primeras 2 mesas se sientan kiba y chouji, atrás de ellos shikamaru y naruto, y después vienen sakura y hinata, y bueno después siguen mas mesas con mas personas ke por ahora no tienen importancia (por ahora xD) y bueno en la fila que esta a un ricon (específicamente, el rincón de donde se abre la puerta de la sala) ahí, se sienta sasuke y su compañero, a la misma altura ke naruto y shikamaru; Sasuke se sienta a la orilla, y en la fila de al medio, el ke esta para el lado de sasuke es Shikamaru, por eso ke dice ke naruto alza un poco la voz porque esta un poco lejos… y bueno, sakura esta para el mismo lado de shikamaru… espero haberme expresado un poco mejor T.T. xD_

_**A**gradecimientos**: **a todas las personas que me comentan; Tambien a las que me colokan en sus favoritos y en alerta n.n**  
**_

_**D**ejen comentarios, ideas, regaños, (siempre y cuando sea en buena, xD) ya que me ayudan a mejorar!..._

_-_

-

_**Avance:** __-Haruno Sakura ¿verdad?- le llamaron por la espalda. La susodicha giró lentamente hasta encontrarse con un grupo de jóvenes -Si ¿Por que?- dijo cortante... -Te queríamos dar la bienvenida personalmente- habló una de las tantas personas...-A gracias- habló como si nada._

-

_se cuiidaan :D_

_adiooh!_

_reviews?... GO!  
_

.

e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

.


	4. cσиσcιєиdσ

**_D_eclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. La CIA tampoco ó.ò

**_P_arejas:** Sasuke_x_Sakura - Naruto_x_Hinata

-

_**Instrucciones:** _

_1.-Claramente ya hizo click en este capituloh! xP_

_2.-Lea, en serio... con confianzah!_

_3.-Comente!!...con seguridad, no sea tímida/o x)_

_4.-Sabe cerrar la ventana? xD_

-

-dejen comentarios- : dialogos y acciones

(dejen comentarios) : aclaraciones o interrupciones mias x_D_

ººººººººººººººººººººººº : cambios de escena

_dejen comentarios _: palabras importantes

-

* * *

•• P**α**ℓ**α**вя**α**ѕ P**є**я∂**ι**∂**α**ѕ ••

**By:** e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

* * *

-

**Capitulo 4 ·· Conociendo ··**

-

Sus ojos chocaron, y sintieron, no pudieron ser indiferentes a tal escalofrió que los recorrió, _fue con tan solo esa mirada, que todo lo relacionado a esta historia comenzó..._

-Hola- habló ella, no pensaba estar todo el día mirándolo, sin embargo ni en su tono de voz, ni en su mirada había algo que indicara lo interesante que lo encontraba, sabia ocultar ese tipo de cosas.

-Hola- le dijo como si nada, en realidad le llamaron la atención sus ojos jade, expresaban algo extraño, algo que quizás él entendía a la perfección.

-Vaya, quien de los dos es mas hablador- expresó Naruto por lo bajo

-Y ¿Qué quieres que diga?- le contestó Sakura, que si lo había escuchado

-¡Eh!- reaccionó sorprendido –No nada- indicó agitando sus manos –A bueno, te sigo presentando al grupo- habló para salir del tema –Al lado de Sasuke, se encuentra Neji.-

Sakura lo miró, también tenia la misma mirada del Uchiha –Vaya tres hombres con miradas indiferentes, ¿Es que acaso estará de moda ser así?- se preguntó mientras se percataba de algo.

-Disculpa Hinata- le habló ya que el chico ni se dignó a saludar, de hecho se puso a conversar otra vez con Sasuke, quien ya se había girado para retomar la platica -¿Él es familiar tuyo?-

-Ah... Si, es mi primo- le contestó

-Ya veo- finalizó mientras se dirigía a Naruto –Me cayeron mal- pensó antes de seguir conversando –Y ¿Quién mas pertenece a tu grupo?-

-Pues aquí, mi amigo Shikamaru- respondió casi abrazando al pelinegro

-Ya, ya Naruto basta- habló algo fastidiado –Un gusto tenerte aquí, Sakura-san- le platicó con cortesía –Espero que no tengas problemas con el grupo de chicas que hay-

-¿Eh?- se confundió ante lo dicho por Nara -¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Es que son muy pesadas, egocéntricas, además de problemáticas- le contestó

-Shika- le discutió el rubio -Tú siempre encuentras las cosas problemáticas -le reprochó -Sin embargo- dijo a manera de duda -Creo que tiene razón, hay un grupo de chicas que son antipáticas- susurró

-¿Por qué susurras?- le preguntó levantando una ceja

-Es que están del otro lado de la fila- habló todavía susurrando, apuntando discretamente detrás de si.

Levantó la vista para dirigirla a la fila contraria a la de Sasuke y Neji, y ahí se veían 3 pares de bancos ocupados por chicas, todas conversando y riendo sin cuidado...

-Que huecas- pensó Sakura al mirarlas –Deben ser figuritas, no sirven para nada, sólo para llamar la atención de los hombres, deben ser unas cualquiera- analizó después de fijarse en cada una.

Pero mucho tiempo sin nada que hacer no podía ser mejor, un nuevo profesor interrumpió la sala, callando y ordenando de inmediato a los alumnos, quienes fijaron sus ojos en... Ella.

-Bienvenidos a este nuevo año- comenzó a hablar –Bueno la mayoría ya me conoce, pero como es debido me tengo que presentar... Me llamo Kurenai Yühi y soy la profesora de filosofía- dicho esto se fue al escritorio –Bueno aquí están los horarios de clases... Gaara- llamó al chico que todavía estaba en pie –Repártelos por favor- le dijo mientras le pasaba las hojas con dicho tema.

Al comenzar a repartir los horarios el pelirrojo pasó mas cerca de Sakura y como la primera vez, quedaron un rato con las miradas fijas, para que después, cada uno siguiera con lo suyo.

-Genial- pensaba fastidiada la pelirosa –Salimos a las 3 pm de lunes a jueves, creo que el único día que amare será el viernes, salimos a la 1 pm- suspiró –Calma Sakura, tú puedes- se daba ánimos.

Las 2 horas de filosofía se le hicieron eternas a Sakura, quiso gritar de felicidad cuando tocó el timbre indicando el recreo (descanso).

-¿A quien le sirve el ser o no ser? Si al fin y al cabo eres algo decía para sí mientras buscaba algo para comer en su mochila –Aquí esta- habló en un susurro

-Galletas de chocolates- le conversó su compañera -Son deliciosas ¿Verdad?-

-Si- dijo tratando de formar una sonrisa

-¿Vayamos a comer juntas?- le propuso

-Está bien- respondió como si nada

Caminaron por las enormes paredes, hasta salir a un hermoso jardín, Sakura observó...

-Hay muy pocas personas-

-Si, es que la mayoría prefiere estar en el comedor, yo prefiero el aire libre y la tranquilidad, ¿Y a ti?-

-Yo también prefiero la serenidad- se dispuso a caminar –Es relajante-

-Así es, yo siempre vengo sola, cuando necesito pensar-

-¿Tú no tienes amigas verdad?- le preguntó como si fuera de lo mas natural

-Yo...- había dejado de caminar, agachó la cabeza sin pensar. _Era cierto, no tenía_.

No volteó a verla, siguió con su paso, mas notó la reacción de la chica –No tienes por que deprimirte, no puedes ser amiga de todo el mundo, y menos de unas niñas que sólo hablan de maquillaje, chicos y de futuros casamientos, tú eres alguien mas centrada, mas profunda en tus pensamientos y sentimientos... O es que acaso ¿Me equivoco?- dicho esto se dio la vuelta para mirarla

La Hyuga solo permanecía ahí, mirándola sorprendida; Si, todo era como ella lo dijo.

-¿Como supiste algo así?- le dijo tratando de entender

-Nada especial- contestó Sakura de lo mas simple –Vi que prestabas atención en filosofía, y sólo las personas que quieren saber y entender las razones de esta vida les interesa... Es fácil- agregó – Apuesto que escribes poemas- habló mientras reanudaba la caminata.

Hinata solo asintió levemente mientras la seguía, estaba feliz, jamás nadie se había percatado de ello.

En los 30 minutos que duraba el descanso hablaron de sus compañeros de curso, de la familia de la ojiperla y de las actividades anuales que tenía el instituto...

-Ya veo- dijo la ojijade en un suspiro –Son muchos datos para estos 30 minutos-

-Si, tienes razón, pero no te preocupes, a Naruto-kun le caíste muy bien, él te integrara al curso-

-Todavía no te creo que sea uno de los mas populares- le dijo desconfiada

-Naruto-kun es muy bueno jugando football, es el capitán y como tal llama la mirada de muchas-

-Si, creo que estas en lo cierto, ¿Y hay mas populares en el curso?-

-Pues claro, Gaara se destaca por ser el líder natural, creo que planea seguir los pasos de su padre, ser político... Y bueno esta mi primo que se destaca en el lado científico, al parecer tiene mas cualidades que yo para encargarse de la empresa... le gusta eso de contabilidad.-

-Pero ¿Qué no se supone que la empresa de Lentes Ópticos es de tu padre?-

-Si, pero... Neji siempre a sido un genio para ese tipo de cosas- le sonrió algo triste –Por último esta Sasuke, aunque sea el mas frío y callado de los cuatro tiene bastantes chicas detrás de él, siempre fue conocido ya que tenia a un gran referente cerca, su hermano.-

-¿Tiene hermanos?- preguntó

-Si, sólo uno, Uchiha Itachi, salió el año pasado de este instituto y para sorpresa de todos entró a estudiar derecho-

-¿Por qué es una sorpresa que haya entrado a estudiar?-

-Veras, la familia Uchiha se especializa en la parte policial, muchos de los familiares son detectives renombrados o policías destacados, Itachi al ser el mayor, se encargaría de sustituir al líder de toda la región, su padre... Pero al parecer no quiso, y decidió estudiar algo ajeno a lo tradicional.-

-Ya veo... Entonces por consiguiente el que sigue o sea Sasuke, seria el encargado una vez terminara de estudiar-

-Exacto- sonrió –Es por eso que todos lo conocen, hasta los 4tos que son los cursos más grandes-

-Ni tan grande- reprochó Sakura -Nosotros somos 3ros, futuros 4tos, nos queda poco para salir-

Escucharon sonar el timbre, otra vez volver a la sala de clases, como si nada se sentó, minutos después llegó otro de los profesores, le llamó la atención, tenia un aspecto temible.

Estaba parado delante del pizarrón, y en él su nombre escrito...

Profesor de Física... Ibiki Morino.

-Les doy la bienvenida junto con desearles un buen año, como sabrán física es una de las materias que menos se destaca, pero e de informarles que esto cambiara... Va a ser fundamental en vuestros estudios, se complementara bastante con química y biología, si no entienden ahora, se les será imposible entender en un futuro... Soy exigente por naturaleza; el tener un familiar en este curso no significa que seré mas suave ni tampoco que él se llevará privilegios, aquí... Todos son iguales.- terminada las primeras palabras, se dirige a su escritorio, donde toma un montón de hojas –Estas son pruebas del contenido que hemos visto en el año anterior, nos hará saber a todos si han entendido la base de física- seguido de esto, se las pasó a Chouji y Kiba para que las repartieran.

-Eeh, Hinata, ¿A cuál familiar se refiere?- preguntó la pelirosa

-Ah es cierto, no te lo mencioné en el recreo- decía por lo bajo –Es tu vecino de fila- le dijo haciendo seña, para que mirara.

Y notó el parecido, en la fila donde estaba el Uchiha, específicamente atrás de él, se encontraba el chico, sus facciones era muy parecidas, sin embargo él se veía menos temible que el profesor.

-Es el hermano menor- agregó la Hyuga, para luego concentrarse en la prueba recién entregada.

Sakura no se preocupó al recibirla, después de todo le habían pasado toda esa materia años atrás, lo complicado hubiera sido que no se acordase... Pero un detalle de mala memoria no se le iba a la CIA.

Al terminar con las 2 horas en las cuales, aparte de la prueba; le habían pasado los contenidos a ver durante el año; Se fue otra vez a ese hermoso lugar del primer descanso.

-Oye Hinata, ¿Hace cuanto que estas en este instituto?- le habló a su compañera que iba junto a ella

-Desde siempre, claro que en la primaria estaba en otro establecimiento, este es el tercer año que estoy en este lugar- sonrió –Pero siempre e permanecido en La Hoja- finalizó

-Entiendo, ¿Y tú primo también?-

-No, él llego en secundaria, su familia pertenece a la región continua a ésta; decidió venirse por mi padre... Le pidió que se encargara del negocio- su cara se entristeció

-Así que ya lo tenía visto desde antes ¿Por qué no te considera capaz? Después de todo eres su hija-

-Quizás es por que voy mas orientada a lo humanista, que a lo científico-

-Mmm puede ser- dudó Sakura –Quizás sea puro machismo- habló mientras observaba el cielo

Hinata carcajeó –Y dime Sakura, ¿Qué quieres estudiar en la universidad?-

-Medicina- habló como si nada –Es lo único que sueño ser- suspiró con un deje de tristeza

-Vaya, me parece genial- seguido de esto escucharon el timbre... Tomaron rumbo a su sala de clases.

.

-Haruno Sakura ¿Verdad?- le llamaron por la espalda

La susodicha giró lentamente hasta encontrarse con un grupo de jóvenes –Si ¿Por qué?- dijo cortante

-Te queríamos dar la bienvenida personalmente- habló una de las tantas personas

-A, gracias- habló como si nada, para luego disponerse a seguir, sin embargo otra vez le hablaron

-Déjame presentarme- a lo cual Sakura puso cara de no importarle –Soy Yamanaka Ino, un gusto-

Y la observó, se mostraba superior al resto, de eso no cabía duda; miró a Hinata, que la tenía a unos pasos más atrás de ella, se veía algo nerviosa... Alzó una ceja al no saber que pasaba.

-Yo soy Nagasawa Karin, y ellas...- dijo apuntando a las demás niñas –Son Yakumo, Temari, Rin y Tenten- dicho esto las cuatro chicas la saludaron con la mano alzada y una sonrisa.

-Ah, hola, un gusto- levantando la mano de forma desganada

-Sakura, como veras...- empezó hablando Ino –Nosotras nos caracterizamos por ser bellas-

-Les falto decir huecas, pero eso no importa- pensó la ojijade que lo único que quería era ir a clases

-Y hemos encontrado que tú también lo eres- agregó Karin –Es por eso que te queremos en nuestro grupo... Por que, con esa Hyuga- apuntó a Hinata que tenia la cabeza gacha –No llegaras a sobresalir para nada dentro del curso- después de esto se acercó mas a pelirosa –Y ¿Qué dices?-

-Pues la verdad, muchas gracias por su invitación- empezó mientras sacudía su pelo con la mano –Pero me temo que la rechazo, ya que prefiero estar con "esa" Hyuga que con un grupo de muñecas barbie... Por otra parte no me interesa llamar la atención.- después de esto se dio media vuelta para seguir su paso, con Hinata alcanzándola regresaron al salón de clases.

-Sakura- escuchó de pronto –Gracias por defenderme- habló la ojiperla

-De nada, aunque solo lo hice por que no me gustan ese tipo de persona- informó con honestidad

-Oh, si, comprendo- pareció ponerse triste pero lo entendía, entendía que sólo se conocían un día, y que eso no bastaba para formar una amistad... Sonrió, ella, _quería ser amiga de Sakura_.

Al llegar ya se encontraba el profesor de turno, lo cual atemorizó un poco a la peliazul, dicha maestra era conocida por su temperamento, había que cuidarse de ella...

-¡Llegan tarde!- les dijo casi gritando, enfrente de toda la clase.

-Lo sentimos- respondió la Hyuga... La pelirosa la miró con cara fastidiada.

-¿Quién se cree para gritarme?- pensó mirándola.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si tenemos un rostro nuevo, la estudiante de intercambio ¿Verdad?... Primer día y cometiendo faltas- regañó como si nada, toda la clase las observaba –¿Y usted también señorita Hyuga? No me lo esperaba- Hinata se quería morir de vergüenza.

-¿Nos podemos sentar?- le preguntó la Haruno altanera

Un silencio horrible recorrió la sala, la ojiperla ahora se quería desmayar, nadie, pero absolutamente nadie le hablaba así a la profesora de lenguaje.

Naruto que ya se encontraba sentado tragó saliva por como iba a contestar la maestra, por otra parte tanto Gaara como Neji y Sasuke estaban interesadísimos por que siguieran, después de todo, nunca antes se había visto que una alumna le hiciera frente a ella... a Anko Mitarashi.

Suspiró y entonces se le vino a la cabeza la pregunta de todos los días... ¿Por qué tuvo que ser profesora?, volvió a suspirar cuando no encontró la respuesta... Se resignó para volver a mirarla.

-Esta bien, esta bien, vayan a sentarse y agradezcan que estoy de buen humor o sino tendrían que ir a parar a la oficina de la nueva directora... Y que sea la última vez-

-¡Si! Como diga- respondía Hinata que pareció volver a sentir sus latidos –Permiso- y con esto tanto ella como Sakura se fueron a sus asientos, claro, la pelirosa se llevó un par de miradas por lo dicho.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Y todo lo demás fue absolutamente normal, minutos mas tarde apareció el grupo de barbies con la excusa de que se sentían mal y que por eso habían ido a la enfermería, obviamente no convencieron a nadie, pero bueno, por lo que me contó Naruto, en verdad esa profesora estaba de buen humor, las dejó pasar sin ningún mayor drama que un par de gritos y advertencias.- se frotó los ojos antes de seguir –Las últimas 2 horas de lenguaje fueron totalmente silenciosas y por lo demás aburridas... Aun no termino de conocer al curso, pero la semana que viene tendré una ficha de cada uno, junto con las de los profesores que de ellas se encarga la directora, sin nada mas que contar, finalizó con que hace solo unos minutos regrese del departamento contiguo, donde tengo todo el equipo de cámaras esparcidas por los diversos sectores del establecimiento educacional, todavía no han mostrado nada sospechoso... Me reportare en cuanto descubra los primeros indicios.- estiró sus manos en señal de cansancio, apagó la pantalla de dichoso aparato, para después levantarse de la silla y tirarse a la cama, a pesar de haber pasado su primer día con tranquilidad, su cuerpo no parecía indicar eso, y mas aun sus ojos ya no podían mantenerse abiertos.

-¿A quién rayos se le ocurrió eso de hacer informes sobre cada misión? ¿A quién se le ocurrió la maldita palabra detalle?... ¿A quién se le ocurrió poner en la misma oración "informes" y "detalles"?... Con lo entretenido que fue el día, sobre todo la tarde, me la pase viendo estúpidos videos... Ahhh- suspiró derrotada -Tengo sueño- miró el reloj por última vez... Las 12:30 am.

_Mañana seria otro día agotador_.

-

-

-

* * *

_**  
o**laa!, primero que nada, lamento la demora por la actualización de éste fiic... he tenido que estar al pendiente del colegio ii mis otros fiic, buuenoo, nada mas ke reportar por akii xDD. (_inner: _eres una loka sin remedio) aja, ii tú de donde saliste?. (_inner: _puess... no sé ó.ò, no importa, vamos a al PDF! n.n) ii eso o.O? (_inner:**P**reguntas **D**iarias del **F**iic _owo) ahh ºu.u._

_**¿**A quien le gusta filosofia**?** (_inner: _pues nosotras nos va bien; no nos profundizamos muxo, hay ke admitir ó.ò) **¿**por ke Gaara mira tanto a Sakura**?** (_inner: _yo se, pero me amezaron y no puedo decir) jahajahajahaja ¬¬... sigamoos... **¿**a que se dedicaran el grupo Barbie**?** (_inner: _a cosas ke no te imaginas u.u) .; o.O y tú como sabes? (_inner:_ yo todo lo se! . kakakaka! xD) **¿**por ke sasukiito y sakura no dijeron nada mas**? **_(inner: _ke acaso esperaban k hablaran como intimos amigos!, onda si pasa eso el cielo se cae e itachi se muere de un infarto al corazon xq cambieron la actitud de su hermano!) buenoo pero no falta muxo pa ke se muera en la TV u.uº (_inner: _no digas esoo!, insensible lol). bueno bueno... aki les dejo un detalle: El horario del Instituto "La Hoja" xDD  
_

-

**Horario** -**D**ia **L**unes-

_1º_ C. Curso  
_2º_ Filosofía  
_3º_ Filosofía

_Recreo (30 minutos)_

_4º_ Física  
_5º_ Física

_Recreo (30 minutos)_

_6º_ Lenguaje  
_7º_ Lenguaje

-

_**A**gradecimientos**: **a todas las personas que me comentan; Tambien a las que me colokan en sus favoritos y en alerta n.n**  
**_

_**D**ejen comentarios, ideas, regaños, (siempre y cuando sea en buena, xD) ya que me ayudan a mejorar!..._

_-_

-

_**Avance:** -Bien chicos y chicas, que tal si partimos esta clase diciendo cada uno lo que significa Dios en nuestras vidas- les dijo para luego empezar por él mismo, así siguió con cada alumno, hasta que... –Y a ti Sakura, ¿Qué significa para ti?- (...)–La verdad es que no significa nada sensei-_

-

-

_Se cuiidaan :D _

_Reviews? (_inner_: sisi, yo sé que tú quieres!)... GO!_

_**PD:** Disculpen la falta de ortografía, si es ke hay :B (_inner:_ en proceso de mejoramiento n.n)  
_

_**a**diooh!_

.

e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n; ( _&_ c**o**_m_p**a**_ñ_**i**i**a**_h_ x_DD_ )

.


	5. ѕιитιєиdσ αℓgσ єχтяαñσ

**_D_eclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. La CIA tampoco ó.ò

**_P_arejas:** Sasuke_x_Sakura - Naruto_x_Hinata

-

_**Instrucciones:** _

_1.-Claramente ya hizo click en este capituloh! xP_

_2.-Lea, en serio... con confianzah!_

_3.-Comente!!...con seguridad, no sea tímida/o x)_

_4.-Sabe cerrar la ventana? xD_

-

-dejen comentarios- : dialogos y acciones

(dejen comentarios) : aclaraciones o interrupciones mias x_D_

ººººººººººººººººººººººº : cambios de escena

_dejen comentarios _: palabras importantes

-

* * *

•• P**α**ℓ**α**вя**α**ѕ P**є**я∂**ι**∂**α**ѕ ••

**By:** e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

* * *

-

**Capitulo 5 ·· Sintiendo algo Extraño ··**

-

Se levantó tambaleando por todos lados, definitivamente no le gustaban esos estúpidos informes... Ya estaba en el día miércoles de la primera semana de colegio, sin embargo, al igual que el lunes, el martes se la pasó enviando fichas de cada profesor y alumno de su curso.

-Acaso no va a existir ningún día en que me duerma temprano- reclamó entre dientes mientras se dirigía a la ducha –Cuando salga de esta, pediré mis merecidas vacaciones-

A la media hora después ya se encontraba vestida y terminando su desayuno, pescó su mochila y salió de la casa, pero no caminó más de cinco pasos para detenerse frente a otra puerta, buscó con su mano aquel pequeño objeto... Segundos después ya se encontraba en el departamento.

¿Por qué arrendar un departamento frente al suyo?

Sencillo, el estar en una simple habitación hacia que todo mueble que pusiera le ocupara más espacio y el gran equipo de cámaras se llevaba el premio mayor. Así es, eran mas de 20 cámaras, por lo tanto mas de 20 monitores (pequeñas televisiones) acomodadas por toda la habitación, sin contar con las redes de cables esparcidas, lo que disminuía la movilidad.

Prendió la pantalla principal, para que activara de inmediato todas las pantallas de esa pieza... Apretó el botón "grabar", seguido de esto una luz roja se hizo presente por todo el lugar... Todo estaba listo, las cámaras captarían desde ese momento hasta cuando ella pusiera la nueva cinta de video.

Salió a paso ágil del lugar, cerca de 10 minutos después ya se encontraba en la puerta de su instituto, sus pies la llevaron hasta la sala del 3ºA, entró despreocupada, para ver a una siempre tímida Hinata que la saludó con una sonrisa, tranquilamente le devolvió el gesto para ir a sentarse junto a ella, en el mismo lugar de esos 3 días. Le pareció extraño, todos se cambiaban de asientos y de compañeros, sin embargo a ella siempre la encontraba en la fila de al medio, sentada en el tercer banco, siempre sola, callada, escribiendo... Bueno hasta que llegaba la pelirosa.

-¿Cómo amaneciste Sakura?-

-Algo... Cansada- le dijo con desgano

-Llevas repitiendo eso todos estos días- expresó sonriente

-Mmm- habló algo adormecida -¿Qué es esto?- agregó mientras tomaba un pequeño cuaderno, que llevaba los signos del establecimiento.

-Es la agenda del instituto, y me di el tiempo para anotarte el horario- le volvió a sonreír

-Ah, pues gracias- dijo mientras revisaba el interior... Veía cada día, cada semana, cada mes... Se deprimió al pensar que aun le faltaba mucho para terminar el año. La cerró de inmediato.

-¡¡Hola, Sakura-chan!!- exclamó un animado niño que venia entrando al salón

-Naruto.- pensó con gotitas en la cabeza –Hola- le respondió

-¡Hola Hinata-chan!- saludó a la otra.

-Ho... Hola Naruto...-kun- le contestó con un tinte rojo en las mejillas, a lo que la pelirosa sonrió

-Es que se le nota demasiado- decía para sí, mientras la miraba.

-¿Y cómo despertaron?- preguntó mientras se sentaba delante de Hinata

-Bien... Algo cansada- respondió la ojijade ya que al parecer Hinata no podía articular palabra

-Ah quizás sea por el cambio de horario- agregó con cara inocente

-Si, quizás- habló con una media sonrisa... Naruto le caía muy bien.

-¡Eh! por aquí- llamó el rubio a la persona que entraba al salón –Teme siéntate al lado mío hoy día-

-Ya, ya Naruto, cállate por alguna vez en tu vida- le decía fastidiado

-¡Ay! Lo siento por ser tan gritón señor Sasuke- le dijo con sarcasmo

-Hmp- dijo al momento de sentarse al lado del rubio –Hola- saludó de manera general

-Buenos días Sasuke-kun- le contesto la ojiperla

Sakura por su parte no habló nada ya que se lo había quedado observando –Ahora que lo noto más de cerca, se parece bastante a...- pero su pensamiento fue interrumpido por el ojiazul

-Eh, Sakura-chan ¿Qué no piensas saludar?- haciendo que tanto el Uchiha como la Hyuga la miraran

-Ah si... hola- le contestó sin despegar su vista haciendo que sus ojos chocaran por unos segundos.

.

-Muy buenos días chicos- se expresó un hombre que recién ingresaba, ordenando a todos los presentes –Bien, ocuparemos un rato de la hora de orientación para elegir la directiva de este año-

-¡Eh!, Iruka-sensei- llamó un chico desde la otra fila

-Si, ¿Qué quieres decir Lee?-

-¿Por qué no dejamos la misma directiva que el año pasado?... funcionó muy ¡kawai!- dicho esto levantó su dedo pulgar en señal de victo bueno, mientras la clase aceptaba con la cabeza.

-Bueno, si no hay objeción creo que seria bien- después de una sana votación eligieron que seria la misma, para así dar pie a la clase –Bueno en Orientación hablaremos sobre temas relacionados con la juventud, o sea temas en los que ustedes se ven involucrados como el alcohol, droga y sexo-

-Profesor- alzó la mano un chico -Tengo una duda.- le dijo

-Si dime, ¿Qué pasa Kiba?- alzó una ceja ante la interrogativa

-Por ejemplo, si hablamos de sexo... ¿Estaríamos hablando de las diferentes posturas que hay para disfrutarlo mejor?, por que si así fuera, usted nos podría enseñar alguna- se expresó burlonamente

-¡¡Kiba!!- le gritó de manera avergonzado -¡Qué nunca cambiaras!- le dijo para que después todo el curso se largara a reír por el rojo de la cara del profesor –Por supuesto que no- se calmó, volviendo todo a la normalidad –Hablaremos de los preservativos y de las consecuencia que tiene al hacerlo a tan temprana edad- dicho esto se dispuso a caminar al escritorio –Bueno, en las siguientes guías que les haré llegar, pondrán sólo tres cosas que les gustaría tratar en las próximas clases.-

A la ojiesmeralda le pareció una perdida de tiempo, así que haciendo uso del buen compañerismo de la Hyuga, le pidió algunos temas prestados para colocar... Más no hicieron, cuando tocó el timbre para la segunda hora, seguido también del profesor a cargo. Kabuto Yakushi, profesor de Biología.

A Sakura le pareció alguien tranquilo, explicaba de manera sonriente la materia que pasaba, y no se hacia mayor problema si no le prestaban atención. Siempre parecía estar pensando en otra cosa.

El recreo llegó, y con él, la boca del Uzumaki volvía a resurgir, haciendo que los más cercanos a él tuvieran que taparse los oídos... _Era un hiperactivo_.

-¡Si! ¡Recreo!- decía animado -¡Eh!, chicas ¿Qué tal si nos acompañan a Sasuke y a mi?- les dijo –Hoy vamos a pasar el descanso en la azotea del edificio, ¡Vamos, comamos juntos!-

-Esta bien- contestó sin darle mayor interés, vio hacia un lado y notó a su compañera como un tomate –No creo que se enoje por estar un rato con él- se dijo mientras reía para sus adentros

Nadie más dijo nada en todo el camino, bueno excepto el rubio que hablaba a más no poder, abrieron la puerta que daba a una amplia plataforma, no había más que una reja que estaba esparcida por todo el contorno del lugar, asegurando así, cualquier tipo de accidente por parte de los jóvenes.

Se sentaron en una esquina, a la pelirosa le pareció hermosa la vista que ese lugar le brindaba; Naruto por su parte sacó su colación, que consistía en... un ramen ya preparado desde su casa.

La Hyuga y el Uchiha comían un sándwich y una pequeña bebida.

-Sakura...- llamó la otra chica –¿No trajiste nada para comer?- le preguntó, a lo que ella negó con la cabeza –Si quieres te doy del mío- le propuso, a lo que ella también se negó

-Sakura-chan, ¿Quieres de mi ramen?, no suelo compartirlo con nadie, pero si se trata de ti...-

-No gracias- le interrumpió, le cargaba que él hablara como si ya la quisiera

-¿De que parte vienes?- preguntó de repente el moreno

-Vaya teme, ¿Y que te dio por hablar?- cuestinó el ojiazul

-Sólo quiero saber más de ella- dijo como si nada... Sakura se confundió, pensó que era de ese tipo de personas que nada le importaba, sobre todo si se trataba de alguien nuevo por conocer.

-De EEUU- le dijo mientras seguía mirando las casas en la lejanía

-Wow- el chico hiperactivo se impresionó –¿Y como es que sabes hablar japonés Sakura-chan?-

-Mis padres- hizo un silencio para luego fijar la mirada en los que la rodeaban –Mis padres eran japoneses, nos tuvimos que ir a otro país por asuntos de negocios familiares- contestó

-¿Qué clase de negocios?- le habló interesado el Uchiha menor, a lo que la ojijade alzó una ceja

-¿Qué, acaso esto se volvió un interrogatorio?- pensó –Pues, eran empresarios- para luego decir rápidamente –Y ¿Qué me dicen de ustedes? ¿Qué hace tu padre, Naruto?- dijo esquivando la mirada acusadora del pelinegro, que en ese momento supo que ella... _Ocultaba algo_.

Entre conversaciones absurdas pasó el descanso, nuestra protagonista por primera vez tuvo que pensar las cosas antes de decirlas; en verdad el moreno la hizo estar en una situación tensa.

Al llegar a la sala se encontraron con Tsunade-sama, la directora del instituto, que los esperaba con una sonrisa en el rostro, todos tomaron asientos en sus respectivos puestos.

-Disculpe directora- alzó la mano una chica de pelo colorido

-Si dime... mmm... Sasame, Fuuma Sasame ¿Verdad?-

-¿Ah?- un poco sorprendida –Si, si- algo tímida –Quería saber que esta haciendo en la hora de ingles-

-A pues eso es lo que les quiero explicar, debido a un asunto externo, el maestro de ingles tuvo que retirarse a última hora, es por eso que yo lo reemplazaré, hasta que encontremos un nuevo profesor-

-¿¡Qué!!- dijo la gran mayoría que se encontraba presente

-Vamos, no se preocupen esto servirá para conocernos mejor- habló tratando de ver el lado positivo

La verdad es que no alcanzó a escuchar más allá de esas palabras, ya que se desconectó del mundo y viajo por lo que era su música favorita. ¿De que la podían retar?

Ya en el segundo recreo las cosas eran más aterrizadas, estaba junto a los mismos del primer descanso, sin embargo ahora se le sumaban Chouji y Kiba, que no paraban de hacer reír a todos, y Shikamaru que por asuntos personales llegó más tarde.

-Si claro, ahora quedarte dormido se llama "asuntos personales"- le dijo el rubio

-No fastidies Naruto; tuvo que acompañar a papá a ver unos terrenos, ahora les dio la gana de hacer una casa de verano- dijo mientras bostezaba –Me levanté más temprano... Que problemático- finalizó

Todo iba bien, Sakura no le podía pedir más a la situación que estaba viviendo, ya estaba un poco mas integrada a lo que parecía ser su grupo definitivo por todo el año, no estaba llamando tanto la atención, cosa que le facilitaba la misión... Odiaba que posaran sus ojos sobre ella, sin embargo era inevitable, todo lo que ella decía eran tan verdadero, tan caído a la realidad que era casi impactante.

Llegaron las últimas dos horas de clases... Religión, con su profesor jefe Iruka, a decir verdad era lo que menos quería e interesaba a nuestra pelirosa.

-Bien chicos y chicas, que tal si partimos esta clase diciendo cada uno lo que significa Dios en nuestras vidas- les dijo para luego empezar por él mismo, así siguió con cada alumno, hasta que... –Y a ti Sakura, ¿Qué significa para ti?- le dijo de manera amable

-Pues...- pensaba lo que iba a decir, si bien no le gustaba llamar la atención, tampoco le agradaba mentir –La verdad es que no significa nada sensei-

El salón se quedó en silencio tratando de adivinar qué será lo próximo que dirá.

-¿Es que acaso nunca le haz confiado algo? ¿Le has encomendado que cuide de alguien? O ¿Qué te ayude...?- pero antes de seguir fue interrumpido por ella

-No creo en Dios desde chica- le dijo con voz fría –Y si alguna vez creí y recé no fue mas que por desesperación- se calló de golpe cuando sintió todas las miradas de sorpresa sobre ella.

-Entiendo- habló el profesor todavía con su sonrisa –Espero que algún día tengas fe en él-

-La fe son para personas débiles- pensó antes de seguir en lo que iba, escuchó música todo lo que quedaba de tiempo.

Se despidió en forma general y salió rápida del lugar, llegó a su pieza a escribir el informe y revisar las cintas, nada raro aun, se estaba volviendo monótona su vida... Se duchó y durmió, nada le importaba.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Al siguiente día fue casi lo mismo, empezamos la clase con ese profesor Zabuza Momochi, miraba a mis compañeros Uzumaki y Nara y me preguntaba ¿Qué es lo que les daba mas miedo? si el profesor o la clase de matemáticas que exponía, fue algo tensa la clase, si bien la materia que pasaba no era complicada para mi, habían actitudes que me decían que lo mejor era poner atención... La clase de ingles fue mas divertida, aun no se encontraba un nuevo sensei, sin embargo la directora se las arregló para que cada uno se presentara y lo conociera mejor, cuando llegó mi turno me preguntó varias cosas de EEUU; No sé si lo hizo por que nunca a estado haya y es su sueño prohibido, o si me quería pillar de alguna manera cuando dije algunos datos falsos, como direcciones, en fin todo pasó desapercibido; Llegó el recreo y otra vez ese rubio hiperactivo llamado Naruto me invitaba a pasarla con él y con su grupo de amigos, que por lo demás me miran como si fuera un bicho raro, claro exceptuando a Shikamaru y a Kiba; Hinata como siempre al lado mío, pero pareciera que no tuviera ni voz ni existencia cuando habla con los chicos, debe ser por su primo o por ese tonto que le gusta.

No sé si siempre a sido así, pero es bonita la forma en que comparten, en que se ríen, bueno el grupo de "chicos fríos" no lo hace tanto, hay que admitir que algunas veces los tres dan miedo, pero en fin, me di cuenta que sus infancias son muy distintas entre sí, pero a pesar de todo todavía tienen algo por que seguir, por vivir... Quizás no sea una perdida de tiempo esta misión, me va a servir para entender mejor la juventud de hoy, en la cual, si bien estoy casi marginada por no poder hacer lo mismo que los demás jóvenes, puedo imaginarme como viven el día a día.- se detuvo al escribir, suspiró cansada, vio la hora, 1:00 am –Se me pasa el tiempo volando- se dijo, mientras releía todo lo escrito –Y me doy el lujo de escribir lo que siento, si mis superiores ven esto me enviarían al doctor- rió –Bueno, tengo un año para arreglarlo, después borraré lo que esté fuera de contexto- se dijo mientras se daba ánimos para seguir –En las dos ultimas horas me tocaba elegir entre música y arte, a cargo de la profesora Shizune, que si bien era la secretaria, nos sorprendió a todos con aquellas habilidades- paró de nuevo para recordar ese instante.

**F**_lash_ **B**_ack_

-Buenas tardes, como verán soy su nueva profesora de Artes o Música, me llamó Shizune y como verán también, soy la secretaria de la directora... Tengo entendido que ustedes el año pasado eligieron entre las dos asignaturas, así que primero pasaré la lista de las personas que van en Artes y luego los alumnos que van en Música- les dijo para comenzar

-Oye Hinata ¿Por qué hacen las asignaturas juntas?- le dijo la pelirosa

-Pues veras, nuestro instituto se orienta más al ámbito científico-humanista, y cuando pasas a tercero te hacen elegir unas de las dos asignaturas para que no tengas más horas... En casi todas partes es lo mismo- le dijo sonriente-¿En EEUU no es así?- preguntó

-No- le habló –Esto se complica- pensó –Y dime ¿Cuál elegiste?-

-Artes, veras... Todas las chicas se fueron a artes y todos los chicos a música, es algo gracioso-

-Ah- habló sin pensar –Genial que haré ahora- se dijo para luego prestar atención

-¡Eh!, Sakura- llamó la profesora –¿Qué elegirás tú?-

-Mm- dijo a modo pensativa -Nota mental: Decirles a los encargados de entrenar a próximos espías que sean más sensibles y metan en los programas de supervivencia algo que tenga que ver con artes- después de ese pequeño comentario para sí, se limitó a responder –Elijo... Música.-

-Vaya, serás la única mujer- se expresó la sensei –Bueno tomen sus cosas y diríjanse a las salas correspondientes- finalizó para empezar a desocupar el aula de clases.

-¿Adonde quedan las salas?- preguntó la chica ojiesmeralda

-En el área sur- le respondió la peliazul –Mira- le señaló –Esta sala es la mía, y subiendo esas escaleras esta la tuya- habló en forma de despedida –Nos vemos en la salida- después de esto se dirigió a donde le correspondía, mientras Sakura subía las escaleras.

-¡Eh!, Sakura-chan- le dijo alguien animadamente mientras la alcanzaba

-Ah Naruto- habló ya sin ánimos

-Fue sorprendente que hayas elegido estar conmigo, en vez de irte a pintar papel- le sonrió

-En realidad me va mejor en música que en artes, así que... No te hagas ilusiones-

-Ahh- respondió algo triste –Entiendo, entonces apúrate, que los demás ya están arriba-

Y si bien en algún momento se llegó a sentir rara por aquellos vistazos que le dirigían, pues ahora se sentía acosada; tener alrededor de diez miradas que se posaban en ti, fue algo que la estremeció.

Todos, absolutamente todos los presentes posaron sus ojos en ella, que al igual que ellos sólo observaba la situación... Tras unos segundos sin cambio alguno, cerró sus esmeraldas y suspiró.

-Esto es algo agotador- pensó –Quiero que se acabe la clase- terminó para luego empezar.

**F**_in_ **F**_lash_ **B**_ack_

-Que novedad- se dijo –Y pensar que estaba acostumbrada a cualquier tipo de miradas- meditó –Pero es verdad, no eran simples, hay algo que las hace diferentes y es que... son jóvenes de mi edad- acto seguido se levantó de su silla y se tiró a la cama, sus parpados ya pesados por el inevitable cansancio sólo podían distinguir las sombras de su pieza –Esta oscuridad se parece a...- susurró antes de caer en las redes de Morfeo.

Por primera vez pensó en algo totalmente ajeno a su mundo; Es que al fin y al cabo tanto observar rostros y ojos nuevos, algo llamó su atención... Dos luceros oscuros, fríos como la noche, profundos como el mar, silenciosos como el viento, misteriosos como los jades de ella.

La extraña mirada le provocaba inseguridad... _Una inseguridad nunca antes sentida. _

Es que acaso estaba siendo atraída por ¿Uchiha Sasuke?

-

-

-

* * *

_**o**laaah, primero que nada gracias por la espera ii espero ke les haya gustado este capii n.n. Tambn decir que estoy apuradiita porke estoy subiendo en la madrugada -.- asike no comentaré nada del capi y me iré directo a responder algunas cosas xD.  
_

_**S**egundo; responderé xD_

Akai Karura: _Pues la verdad es que si conosco FMA, pero no e visto la serie, sólo sus capitulos xDD. te cuidas!_

conchito: _vaya, espero que te haya ido bien en la presentación que tenias, porke sino, me sentiré culpable lol, dejando eso a un lado muxas gracias por los millones de comentarios ke has dejado xD, gracais por ofrecerte a mejorar mis errores gramaticales, pero ya tengo a una amiga que me esta guiando en eso... Y por último, uno de mis sueños es ke los recreos duren 30 min u.u. En mi cole uno de ellos dura 20 min. ii sueño con ke se haga mas largo, sobre todo si despues toca pba xD. dalee mil y una gracias por pasarte, nos estamos escribiendo x ahí :D._

lee: _ohohoh me sigues de cafeotaku? Pues ciertamente fue ahí donde publike mis fics en primera instancia, pero como vez, la cerraron, no se porke, pero me gustaba aquella pagina lol. Mil gracias por comentar ahora, es bueno saber ke aun estas pendiente n.n te cuidas._

Nya-Nya: _Gracias por comentar y lamento haberte desilucionado con haber subido un nuevo capi, pero estaba editando algunas cosas para que la lectura sea mas agradable. como vez ahora si que es un capi nuevo, espero que te haya gustado. te cuidas, nos leemos por ahí x)_

_**A**__gradecimientos__**: **__a todas las personas que me comentan; Tambien a las que me colokan en sus favoritos y en alerta n.n_

_**D**__ejen comentarios, ideas, regaños, (siempre y cuando sea en buena, xD) ya que me ayudan a mejorar!..._

_-_

-

_**Avance:**__ El Uchiha la observó con la ceja alzada... ¿Que estaba tratando de decir?... ¿Qué habían mejores cosas que ver que él? ¿Cómo era posible que alguien hablara así del gran Uchiha Sasuke?... ¿¡Qué clase de muchacha era, para no volverse loca el primer día en que lo vio!?... Sin duda era una persona, una mujer totalmente distinta de las que había conocido. -Eres todo un reto Haruno Sakura(...)_

-

-

_Se cuiidaan :D _

_Reviews? (_inner_: sisi, yo sé que tú quieres!)... GO!_

_**PD:**__ Disculpen la falta de ortografía, si es ke hay :B (_inner:_ en proceso de mejoramiento n.n)_

_**PD2:** Pronto subiré mi Tercer fiic (_inner: _esperamos ke nos den su apoyo de igual manera :D)_

_**a**__diooh__!_

.

e**L****i**ih_**x**_s**a**n; ( _&_ c**o**_m_p**a**_ñ_**i**i**a**_h_ x_DD_ )

.


	6. ¿qυιєяєѕ ρєℓєαя?

**_D_eclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. La CIA tampoco ó.ò

**_P_arejas:** Sasuke_x_Sakura - Naruto_x_Hinata

-

_**Instrucciones:** _

_1.-Claramente ya hizo click en este capituloh! xP_

_2.-Lea, en serio... con confianzah!_

_3.-Comente!!...con seguridad, no sea tímida/o x)_

_4.-Sabe cerrar la ventana? xD_

-

-dejen comentarios- : dialogos y acciones

(dejen comentarios) : aclaraciones o interrupciones mias x_D_

ººººººººººººººººººººººº : cambios de escena

_dejen comentarios _: palabras importantes

-

* * *

•• P**α**ℓ**α**вя**α**ѕ P**є**я∂**ι**∂**α**ѕ ••

**By:** e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

* * *

-

**Capitulo 6 ·· ¿Quieres Pelear? ··**

-

Despertó todavía adormecida, sintió los fuertes rayos solares pegarle en la cara, la intensidad que provocaban decían que no era de madrugada... Por instinto miró el reloj... Las 8 de la mañana. Se quedó atónita mientras veía pasar otro minuto, entonces reaccionó.

-¡Mierda!- gritó mientras que, de un ágil movimiento salía de su cama y se metía al baño.

Veinte minutos después ya se encontraba tomando su mochila, sin siquiera haber colocado los cuadernos correspondientes a ese día, con su pelo alborotado y algo húmedo salió de su hogar.

Rápidamente entró a la otra habitación y prendió las cámaras, no se dio el tiempo de ver si prendían o no, simplemente salió de ahí en forma fugaz.

Cerca de las 8:30 se encontraba entrando al establecimiento, completamente sola; todavía no se explicaba como fue que pudo quedarse dormida, como es que no sintió el despertador.

Sus pasos la llevaron hasta la oficina de la directora, se extrañó en no ver a Shizune cerca.

-Quizás le toca clases- pensó para luego golpear levemente y escuchar un "pase" –Permiso-

-¿Hum?, Sakura ¿Qué haces aquí... a esta hora?- le preguntó extrañada

-Ah, pues es que llegue más tarde de lo que el horario acuerda- le contestó

-¿Es que acaso tuviste que hacer algún tramite importante?- dijo algo intrigada

-No.- suspiró –Es que me quedé dormida- respondió sinceramente

-Ya veo- una gota recorrió su cabeza –Entonces ¿A que vienes?-

-Al leerme el reglamento del instituto en la parte 3.2 salía que si un estudiante llegaba más de quince minutos tarde tenia que pedir un "pase" a algún otro profesor para que le dejaran pasar.- paró un momento para luego agregar –Es algo estúpido, pero así lo dice y eso estoy haciendo-

-Entiendo pero... ¿Por qué vienes hasta aquí, por qué conmigo?-

-Sencillo- habló –La primera hora del día viernes es Lenguaje, con la profesora Anko, al parecer no le gusta que sus alumnos lleguen tarde, y no creo que yo sea la excepción, si le digo que me quedé dormida no me dejara entrar a la clase, y... en realidad no me interesa estar, pero en las horas de clases es difícil investigar cuando las personas están haciendo su trabajo habitual, la cosa es que si le pido a un profesor común que me de un "pase", ella tampoco me dejará pasar, ya que no es la primera vez que llego tarde... aunque- volvió a hacer un paréntesis al hablar –No fueron más que cinco minutos de retraso... Lo que quiero decir, es que si usted, siendo la directora me da el "pase", será más fácil para mí ingresar sin ningún reproche- finalizó algo confusa consigo misma por la explicación

-¿Y por que debería dártelo?- volvió a cuestionar

-Porque usted mejor que nadie sabe lo que estoy haciendo por este instituto, y el quedarme dormida fue por el cansancio que provoca hacer las tareas que mandan y revisar todas las cintas que grabo en el día, además de hacer un reporte- dijo fastidiada, lo cual Tsunade pudo captar.

-Esta bien, esta bien- dicho esto sacó un papel, anotó su nombre y el de la ojijade, más abajo puso su firma –Con esto basta y no te preocupes te seguiré dando pases cuando necesites, siempre y cuando no sean todos los días- sonrió –Eso seria todo ¿verdad?-

-Si, muchas gracias... con su permiso- se retiró cerrando la puerta

Caminó a paso apresurado, odiaba andar apurada... Se detuvo frente a la sala 3ºA, la tocó más calmada y esperó la respuesta que no iba a ser nada buena.

-Adelante- dijo una irritada profesora, le molestaba que interrumpieran su clase

Sakura abrió la puerta como si nada, sus ojos se encontraron y al parecer salieron chispas por parte de la maestra, quien tomó las riendas de un momento a otro.

-Vaya señorita Haruno ¿Otra vez llegando tarde?- habló con sarcasmo –¿Acaso su reloj esta atrasado?- expuso a manera de burla, con lo cual el grupo de huecas se largo a reír sonoramente

-Así parece ser- le respondió –Porque yo no suelo llegar tarde- le dijo haciendo que Anko frunciera el ceño –¿Me va a dejar entrar?- preguntó viendo que no decía nada.

-No, llegas casi media hora tarde, no te dejaré pasar...- sin embargo la interrumpieron

-Pero tengo un pase, y con él puedo entrar, eso dice el reglamento- inquirió

-No suelo obedecer a mis pares- le dijo de forma desafiante.

Casi todos los presentes estaban entretenidos viendo la discusión, otros algo tensos por el comportamiento de la chica con la mujer... _Nada antes visto._

-No es su par- habló con confianza –Es la Directora- concluyó con una media sonrisa

Sus ojos se ampliaron por la sorpresa –¿Acaso me esta tomando el pelo?- pensaba mientras trataba de controlarse, respiró hondo mientras veía a la joven acercase lentamente

-Por si tiene alguna duda- dicho esto le pasó el papel, la sensei algo desconfiada lo tomó y miró

-Es... cierto- murmuró al ver la firma, levantó la vista hacia los ojos jades –Puedes entrar, pero espero que no se vuelva costumbre- le replicó mientras reanudaba la clase

Se giró para ir a sentarse, pero... Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar ocupado el puesto donde siempre se sentaba con Hinata... nada más y nada menos que con... Naruto.

El chico sólo movía su mano en señal de saludo, con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras la Hyuga todavía estaba sonrojada pero también mostraba una expresión de felicidad.

-Vaya Sakura-chan, pensé que hoy no vendrías- habló el rubio un tanto complicado

-Es que me atrase, pero no te preocupes, yo me sentare en otra parte- le sonrió

-Entonces siéntate atrás- señaló el asiento –Y no te preocupes, el teme no muerde- comentó

Alzó más la cabeza; la verdad es que todavía no se fijaba quien iba a ser su compañero de mesa hasta que el ojiazul lo nombró; sus ojos chocaron con los azabaches de él, se le quedó mirando por unos segundos. Su barbilla estaba apoyada en su mano izquierda y esta a su vez a la mesa.

-Cubo de hielo- le dijo en su mente mientras se sentaba a su lado –Ahh- suspiró mientras trataba de poner atención a la clase de lenguaje –Que día más desesperante-

Por otra parte el Uchiha no hacia otra cosa que mirarla, en un principio le pareció molesta y aburrida, esto último porque la veía juntarse con la prima de su amigo; más que mal Hinata no se destacaba por ser muy popular y extravagante... Bueno a comparación de Ino y Karin.

Pero después de verla enfrentándose en dos oportunidades a la temible Anko, después de escucharla, pocas veces en clases, se dio cuenta que no era igual a la ojiperla ni mucho menos a las "zorras" como él les decía a la rubia y pelirroja, ella era bastante singular, era bonita, cierto, y además de eso tenia algo en su forma de hablar que le llamaba la atención, sabía que decir y en que momento.

Hablar por hablar era lo que más abundaba en el grupo de chicas dirigido por Ino, o por lo menos eso era lo que aparentaba su líder, al fin y al cabo las demás sólo se limitaban a decir lo que ella decía.

-¿Qué miras?- le habló sacándolo de sus pensamientos, no se había percatado que tenia su vista dirigida hacia ella todavía... Ella por su parte se expresó en un todo defensivo.

-Nada- y fue así como tranquilamente desvió la mirada –Ahora me parece más interesante- pensó –Y divertida... pero no se le quita lo molesta- se dijo mientras formaba una sonrisa arrogante.

No supo ni como llegó la hora de ingles, el tiempo jugaba con ella, si bien se le hizo eterno la primera hora, la segunda se le pasó volando, y ya estaba a sólo diez minutos para salir a recreo.

Hacia concentrada la guía de ingles... ¿Qué más podía hacer? Si habían dicho que el alumno que no la hiciera se iba a quedar más tarde del horario indicando en el día viernes... Y eso a ella no le convenía.

Y para sumar no tenia ningún objetivo con que distraerse... Si bien no le gustaba conversar, eso no significaba que estuviera callada todo el día... Sin previo aviso levantó la cabeza.

-Vaya esos dos.- miró a Hinata y a Naruto –Se llevan bastante bien- pensó mientras veía como se reían por las locuras que decía el pelirubio. Se tocó sus cabellera en señal de cansancio y se dio cuenta que lo traía alborotado –Es cierto no alcancé a peinarme- y de su mochila sacó un elástico para amarrarse el pelo en una coleta alta.

-¡Eh!, Sasuke-kun- oyó decir, giró un poco la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba esa voz tan melosa

-¿Qué quieres?- le dijo indiferente el chico... Y es que al lado de Sasuke se encontraba la pelirroja

-Vamos no le digas así a tu noviecita Karin- habló aun más pegajosa mientras se agachaba hasta la altura de su mesa –¿O ya no recuerdas todos los momentos que vivimos?-

-Si me acuerdo- respondió el Uchiha con los ojos cerrados y más serio que nunca –Pero también recuerdo que eso fue el año pasado, y que antes de salir de vacaciones habíamos cortado- con tono fastidiado –Así que podrías dejar de decir que somos novios- le habló mirándola despectivamente

-Pero.- se quedó con la palabra en la boca ya que el Uchiha miró hacia otra parte para no tomarla en cuenta, y viendo que no tenía hacia donde mirar... Giró su cabeza hacia el lado contrario en donde estaba Karin... Se quedó viendo a una Sakura que seguía la conversación desde el principio.

-¡Ups!, me pillaron- se dijo la pelirosa tranquilamente mientras seguía viendo al moreno y viceversa

La ex-novia del ojinegro se sintió excluida ante ese juego de miradas que empezaron, la miró a ella que seguía inmóvil ante él... Entonces decidió abrir su bocota.

-¡Oye tú se puede saber que tanto miras!- su dedo índice iba dirigido a la ojiesmeralda, la cual de mala gana levantó la vista para mirarla.

-¿Qué no ves?- le contestó a lo que su contrincante se puso roja de furia, Sasuke cerró los ojos despreocupado, sabía que si se ponían a pelear, Karin saldría perjudicada.

-Eso le pasa por meterse en donde no debe- pensó mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-No tienes por que mirar a ¡Mi Sasuke-kun!- le reclamó

-Primero, yo no estaba mirando a ¡Tu Sasuke-kun!- sabía que mentía, pero entre decir que lo observaba porque no había nada más interesante podría traer más problemas que por hacerse la loca –Segundo si es tuyo por qué no te sentaste con él desde un principio, y tercero yo puedo mirar a quien se me de la gana- le habló con un tono tan calmado que exasperó más a la chica

Se quedó callada meditando las circunstancia para luego decir –¡Es cierto!- esta vez se dirigió a Sasuke –¿¡Por qué dejas que ella se siente a tu lado si a ninguna del curso la dejas!?- replicó ya gritando

La ojiperla junto con su compañero ya se había dado la vuelta para ver que pasaba, al igual que los que estaban más cerca; Sakura suspiró cansada, lo que menos quería era pelear por un chico.

El pelinegro por su parte no respondió la pregunta de su ex, sólo se limitó a decir –Lárgate me duele la cabeza- haciendo que se sintiera más ofendida y humillada.

Sus ojos se posaron en la mujer sentada al lado de su amado, expresaban rencor, esa no se la dejaría pasar... Se dio media vuelta y se fue a sentar; enseguida empezó a comentar lo ocurrido con su compañera y amiga pelirubia.

-¿Ehh Sakura-chan, por que peleaban?- le preguntó el rubio

-La verdad es que no me acuerdo- respondió en forma desinteresada

-Sasuke-teme, ¿Tú sabes?- volvió a decir

-Fue por que me miraba- le contestó -Sabes que Karin es celosa hasta con sus amantes-

-Sakura-chan- sus preguntas no ayudaban mucho a la joven –¿Por qué mirabas al teme?- con tono inocente y a la vez triste.

-Porque...- pensó la respuesta antes de decir –_No había nada mejor que mirar_- concluyó, sinceramente no lo quería ofender, pero era verdad, para qué se iba a meter en conversaciones ajenas, además tenía cero interés en los problemas amorosos que pudieran tener.

El Uchiha la observó con la ceja alzada... ¿Qué estaba tratando de decir?... ¿Qué habían mejores cosas que ver que él? ¿Cómo era posible que alguien hablara así del gran Uchiha Sasuke?... ¿¡Qué clase de muchacha era, para no volverse loca el primer día en que lo vio!?

Sin duda era una persona, una mujer totalmente distinta de las que había conocido.

-Eres todo un _reto_ Haruno Sakura- pensó mientras formaba una sonrisa arrogante –Y a mi eso me fascina- después de esto escuchó el timbre del descanso, se paró de su asiento para mirar por última vez a su compañera de mesa... Volvió a sonreír.

Ella iba a ser su nuevo capricho.

El recreo paso sin novedad para ambas chicas... Sentadas en medio de ese inmenso jardín escuchaban la brisa del viento posarse sobre sus cuerpos.

-Otra vez no trajiste nada para comer- le reclamó la Hyuga

-Es que me quede dormida- le comentó –Ni siquiera ordené la mochila-

-¿Entonces no trajiste el equipo de educación física?-

-No.- meditó –Entonces, ¿Por eso habían algunos vestidos con el uniforme deportivo? (salía de cancha, buzo... o como lo llamen)... incluida tú.-

-Así es- contestó –Aunque la mayoría prefiere cambiarse acá... como es el caso del grupo de Ino. Es por eso que no me sorprendió verte con la falda en vez del pantalón-

-¿Y por que?- alzando una ceja en señal de confusión

-Por ue ellas prefieren andar mostrando las piernas- carcajearon al mismo tiempo –Dicen que se le ve mal la ropa deportiva... prefieren andar todas apretadas- volvió a reír

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-¡Vamos apúrate, que nos pueden pillar!- le decía nerviosa

-Ya Ino ¡Deja de presionarme!- expresó mientras forcejeaba con algo

-¿¡Qué buscas!?- le hablaba aun más impaciente

-Ya veras- sus manos votaban hojas y lápices... Hasta que encontró lo que quería.

-Pero Karin, ¿Qué harás con eso?- dijo algo confundida

Ella hizo caso omiso a la pregunta de la ojiazul, simplemente dejó caer aquel objeto que se posaba en su mano, para después aplastarlo un sin numero de veces con su pie. El eco inundó aquel lugar, trayendo consigo una risa llena de maldad.

Se alejaron de ahí a paso rápido, desapareciendo al mismo tiempo que el timbre se hacia sonar.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Caminaban por el pasillo, no iban apuradas pues la pelinegra había dicho que el profesor de deporte era uno de los más simpáticos y graciosos.

-No falta que le inventes algo, él entenderá por qué se te olvido, además eres alumna nueva-

-Si tú lo dices- paró un momento al sentir su celular sonar, lo sacó del bolsillo de su falda –¿Un mensaje?- se dijo mientras se disponía a leerlo –Que aburrido- habló una vez lo leyó

-¿Quién era?- preguntó en forma monótona la Hyuga mientras reanudaban el paso –No tienes por que decírmelo- agregó con un poco de vergüenza por meterse en cosas que no le incumbían.

-No te preocupes- habló –Eran mis padres- mintió –Me dijeron que a la tarde me llamaban para saber como estoy... y como me esta yendo.- ya se encontraban en las puertas de su sala.

-¡Eh, chicas!- oyeron decir al mismo tiempo que se giraban para ver quien era.

-Hiperactivo- pensó la ojijade mientras que la otra juntaba sus dedos en señal de nerviosismo

-¡Hola!, las extrañé- habló mientras ponía su mano por atrás de su cabeza –Los chicos no se pueden comparar con ustedes- les señaló a su grupo que todavía venía caminando a lo lejos.

-Si claro- contestó la pelirosa mientras entraba seguido de sus dos compañeros

Quedó inmóvil, mirando lo que parecía ser, su ahora, destrozado puesto.

-¡Oh por Dios!- exclamó Hinata un tanto aterrorizada

-Pero... ¿Quién rayos hizo esto?- preguntó Naruto un tanto desorientado

Sakura no respondió, si bien sabía quienes eran, ella misma se iba a encargar de hacerlas pagar. Caminó observando como miles de hojas de sus cuadernos están esparcidas por el suelo, como sus lápices estaban quebrados encima de la mesa, esparciendo toda la tinta que tenían.

Pero lo que más le "dolió", fue ver a su pequeño mundo despedazado a los pies de su asiento... Se agachó y lo pudo ver mejor... Ahí estaba una de las cosas que le hacia más compañía cuando estaba aburrida, triste y cuando recordaba... Su reproductor de música estaba hecho añicos.

-Dime Karin.- pensó mientras cerraba los ojos –¿Qué es lo que más deseas ahora?- sus pensamientos viajaron hasta el primer día de clase, y como si estuviera adelantando una cinta de video, llegó hasta ese momento, para así concluir –¿Cuánto te dolerá perder a tu ex-novio otra vez?-

Rió para sus adentros... Nadie se metía con Haruno Sakura... Nadie.

_La venganza mata el alma y la envenena pero... ¿Quién no dice que es Dulce?_

-

-

-

* * *

_**  
o**laah aquí, por fin subiendo capii x), siempre suelo tardarme mas con uno ke con otro xD. wii me encanta algunas escenas de este capii. ii como veran la situacion sasuxsaku, se va a dar primero como un juego-venganza, ke como verdaderos sentimientos... (_inner: _para eso tendran ke esperar un pokito n.n)_

_**S**egundo; Responderé rapidisimo_

Akai Karura: _ohoh yo pensé ke me hablabas de FMA, para ke veas lo volá ke soy xD... ii pues ahora si te respondo: No, no la e visto, ni tampoco sabia ke existia... Aunke me estuve informando (_inner: _en wikipediia xDD!) ii tienen cierto parecido, aunke muy bien lo dijiste tú, esta no se va a basar en el humor x). Te cuidas n.n_

_**A**__gradecimientos__**: **__a todas las personas que me comentan; Tambien a las que me colokan en sus favoritos y en alerta n.n_

_**D**__ejen comentarios, ideas, regaños, (siempre y cuando sea en buena, xD) ya que me ayudan a mejorar!..._

_-_

-

_**Avance:**__(...)¿Qué tanto miras?- frunció el ceño en señal de molestia, aunque no lo estaba. -¿En verdad quieres saber?- respondió con una pregunta mientras sonreía arrogantemente. -Eso seria lo mas lógico que me respondieras- se estaba empezando a enfadar. -bueno- suspiró mientras se daba la vuelta -Estaba mirando tus piernas- dicho esto volvió a la cancha con un trote rápido mientras sonreía divertido (...)_

-

-

_Se cuiidaan :D _

_Reviews? (_inner_: sisi, yo sé que tú quieres!)... GO!_

_**PD:**__ Disculpen la falta de ortografía, si es ke hay :B (_inner:_ en proceso de mejoramiento n.n)_

_**PD2:** Publicado mi Tercer Fiic (_inner: _llamado º No Llores º :D)_

_**a**__diooh__!_

**.**

e**L****i**ih_**x**_s**a**n; ( _&_ c**o**_m_p**a**_ñ_**i**i**a**_h_ x_DD_ )

**·**


	7. σρσятυиιdαdєѕ

**_D_eclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. La CIA tampoco ó.ò

**_P_arejas:** Sasuke_x_Sakura - Naruto_x_Hinata

-

_**Instrucciones:** _

_1.-Claramente ya hizo click en este capituloh! xP_

_2.-Lea, en serio... con confianzah!_

_3.-Comente!!...con seguridad, no sea tímida/o x)_

_4.-Sabe cerrar la ventana? xD_

-

-dejen comentarios- : dialogos y acciones

(dejen comentarios) : aclaraciones o interrupciones mias x_D_

ººººººººººººººººººººººº : cambios de escena

_dejen comentarios _: palabras importantes

-

* * *

•• P**α**ℓ**α**вя**α**ѕ P**є**я∂**ι**∂**α**ѕ ••

**By:** e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

* * *

-

**Capitulo 7 ·· Oportunidades ··**

-

Tomó con cuidado los restos de aquel aparato para dejarlo encima del asiento, acto seguido se dispuso a recoger todas las hojas de cuadernos esparcidas por el suelo.

-Bueno, no fue tanto, si al fin y al cabo no había escrito mucho se dijo para alentarse.

-Yo tengo pañuelos desechables- habló Hinata mientras recurría a su mochila, acto seguida se dispuso a limpiar la tinta en la mesa, que los lápices habían soltado.

-Yo te ayudo Sakura-chan- el rubio se agachó para seguir recogiendo un montón más

No había pasado ni siquiera un minuto desde que entraron a la sala cuando el resto del grupo entró

-¿Qué hacen?- preguntó con una ceja alzada Kiba –¿Qué paso?- volvió a formula la pregunta

-Alguien se metió en las cosas de Sakura y las rompió- la Hyuga explicó la situación lo más sutil que pudo, no sabía quienes eran, y tampoco sabía si la ojijade quería que más personas se enteran.

-¿Quiénes?- volvió a hablar mientras recorría con la vista todo la parte del puesto de la pelirosa

-No sabemos- contestó el rubio cuando se paraba –Pero no se quedará así, encontraremos al culpable y lo hare...- no pudo seguir ya que una voz lo paró en seco

-No Naruto, no harás nada- por primera vez habló Sakura quien botaba todas las cosas que alguna ves fueron sus útiles escolares en el basurero –Además no fue mucho, sólo cuadernos- el ojiazul parecía confundido y antes de responderle ella siguió –Y con respecto al reproductor.- suspiró –Ya me compraré otro- lo miró con ojos pasivos –No te preocupes-

-Si tú lo dices.- su voz era desanimada –Pero si vuelve a pasar- acto seguido levantó el puño en señal de amenaza hacia la persona que provocó tal destrozó

-Sakura-san- preguntó un pelinegro –¿Tienes idea de quien fue?-

-La verdad es que no lo sé- mintió –Pero espero que no vuelva a ocurrir- sus ojos se desviaron de él para recorrer el salón, hasta ahora estaba Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, Hinata y ella –Les pediría que no comentaran, no quiero preocupar al sensei-

Todos asintieron moviendo su cabeza, para después recoger sus mochilas; ya habían pasado cinco minutos, y aquella clase no se hacia precisamente en el aula.

Salieron para dirigirse al gimnasio y allí se encontraron con su profesor a cargo que gritaba muy animado, según el pensamiento fugaz que se le vino a la ojiesmeralda.

-¡Oh!, veo que ya llegaron los alumnos que me faltaban- dicho esto sonrió dejando ver sus perfectos dientes; tan grandes y brillantes que Sakura desvió la mirada por tanta blancura –Bueno vayan a trotar ahora- al decir esto, la pelirosa se dio cuenta que el resto del curso estaba haciendo lo ordenado por esa animosa persona –Haruno Sakura ¿Verdad?- volvió a sonreír el hombre extraño

-Si, un gusto- le contestó haciendo uso de su fingida sonrisa

-Igualmente me llamo Maito Gai, y como veras soy el profesor de deporte, y puedo ver en tus ojos que la llama de la juventud está más que ardiente para hacer un sin fin de ejercicios-

-La verdad es que tiene razón, pero hay un problema- Gai levantó una ceja –Al ser nueva, estoy muy despistada con los horarios y se me olvidó traer el equipo- hizo una reverencia en señal de disculpa

-Mmm ya veo- suspiró pesadamente –Bueno espero que para la próxima clase puedas demostrarme el ¡fervor de tu juventud!- exclamó trayendo consigo varias gotas en la cabeza por parte de la chica.

Sentada en una banca de uno de los enormes patios se encontraba nuestra protagonista, aburriéndose de los fastidiados minutos que llevaba sin hacer absolutamente nada.

Miró hacia el frente, vio una cancha de football, en las que se encontraban todos los chicos jugando, un equipo liderado por el Uzumaki y el otro por Sabaku no Gaara... Todos animados.

Miró hacia el lado de dicha cancha para ver una de voleibol, donde supuestamente estarían jugando las chicas, pero sin embargo era todo lo contrario, la gran mayoría, por no decir el grupo de Ino estaban mirando a los muchachos que ni se percataban de su presencia... Miró a Hinata y se sorprendió en verla hablar con otras dos chicas, se alegró para sus adentros, mientras volvía su vista a las nubes que hasta ahora eran su única entretención.

-Shikamaru tiene razón- murmuró –Las nubes pueden entretenerte a su manera-

Pasó todo el tiempo observando los que eran sus compañeros de curso... ¿Cómo podían existir personas tan arrastradas? ¿Cómo podían existir personas tan arrogantes?

Sus ojos se detuvieron en el azabache que jugaba animadamente al lado del rubio.

-¿Cómo haré para que se fije en mi?- pensó en la forma de vengarse de esa pelirroja mal teñida –No pretendo ser una cualquiera como ella- se dijo entre dientes mientras miraba todo respecto a él... _¡Todo!_ –Rayos- susurró –Es demasiado lindo.- suspiró molesta -Se parece demasiado al imbécil de Sai- acto seguido apoyó una de sus manos en la cabeza y revolvió sus mechones -¡Arg!-

Miró el reloj de su celular... Todavía faltaban cuarenta minutos para acabar la clase y ya se quería ir.

-Vamos relájate- se dijo mientras se acostaba en la banca con sus manos bajo la cabeza; volvió a mirar el cielo... Poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos. –Por lo menos voy a poder dormir un rato-

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando sintió el rebote de una pelota caer cerca de ella, abrió un ojo para ver que sólo fue a unos diez pasos, pero ni loca se levantaba no después de estar tan tranquila.

Cerró los ojos, y segundos más tardes sintió unas pisadas, dedujo que era alguien que fue a buscar el dichoso balón... Habían pasado más de quince segundos y el famoso personaje seguía ahí.

Fastidiada, esta vez despegó sus dos ojos para ver al sujeto y realmente quedó algo aturdida, si bien sus miradas siempre eran sigilosas, ésta era totalmente directa –¿Se te perdió algo Uchiha?-

-No- sus ojos seguían fijos en ella, mientras que recién recogía la pelota

-Entonces, ¿Qué tanto miras?- frunció el ceño en señal de molestia, aunque no lo estaba.

-¿En verdad quieres saber?- respondió con una pregunta mientras sonreía arrogantemente

-Eso seria lo más lógico que me respondieras- se estaba empezando a enfadar

-Bueno- suspiró mientras se daba la vuelta –Estaba mirando tus piernas- dicho esto volvió a la cancha con un trote rápido mientras sonreía divertido.

-¿Ah?- su cara mostraba confusión en vez de sorpresa, movió su cabeza para mirar lo que el chico le había indicado –¡Mierda!- soltó mientras veía que a causa de estar acostada la falda se le había corrido y subido, dejando ver gran parte de sus muslos... Rápidamente se volvió a sentar, sintió un calor invadir sus mejillas –Qué te pasa Sakura, te estas comportando como toda una cría- se regañó

Quince minutos habían pasado desde aquella extraña y pequeña conversación entre ambos y le sorprendió el hecho de que todos tomaran sus bolsos y salieran hacia otra dirección.

-Que extraño- pensó mientras tomaba su mochila del suelo –Todavía faltan los otros veinte minutos- caminó sin perder de vista a sus compañeros, no sabía a donde iban y como tal tampoco quería perderse... Subieron unas escaleras de cemento, para pasar por una corredera de árboles a los lados... Sakura que aun no entendía que pasaba, sólo se limitó a seguirlos desde una prudente distancia... Se fijó en Hinata, que la había visto y la esperaba en uno de los matorrales.

-Hola- saludó la chica ojiperla a lo que la otra respondió amablemente –Te debes preguntar por qué caminamos por estos lados- la pelirosa asintió mientras reanudaban el paso –Veras- empezó a explicar –Los últimos veinte minutos de clase el sensei nos deja utilizar eso- apuntó con su dedo índice.

A sólo unos metros de ellas se encontraba una hermosa piscina olímpica, en la que ya se veía invadida por las chicas que rápidamente se habían sacado la ropa quedando en bikinis –Nuestro instituto se destaca bastante en los deportes, y la natación es muy practicada-

-¿Te vas a bañar?- preguntó al verla todavía a su lado

-Bueno, no hicimos clases así que no tengo calor- se excusó –Además me da algo de vergüenza- agachó la cabeza un poco sonrojada –El grupo de Ino es el que siempre se mete al agua- concluyó

-Eso parece- dijo mientras las veía –Que vergüenza de mujeres- pensó al ver diminutas prendas

-Vayamos a sentarnos ahí- le señaló unas sillas playeras... Ella asintió.

-Te vi conversar con dos niñas más, te diría los nombres pero no los recuerdos-

Rió –Ellas son Matsuri y Sasame, son las únicas chicas con las que puedo hablar-

-Y que hay de la otra... La que sólo se junta con un muchacho...-

-Ah te refieres a Kin, bueno ella sólo pasa con su novio, Zaku-

-No hace falta que me lo digas, ¿Siempre se han sentado juntos?-

-Desde que empezaron la relación- pensó un momento –A mediados del año pasado-

-Ya veo, a todo esto ¿Dónde están las que me nombraste anteriormente con la pareja de enamorados?-

-¿Eh? ¿Es que ya se te olvidaron los nombres?-

-Creo... algún día me los aprenderé- dicho esto empezó a mirar por todo el lugar –No los veo-

-A bueno, es que si no te quieres bañar te puedes ir, como esta es la última hora que tenemos-

-Y si tú no te bañas, ¿Por qué estas aquí?- alzó una ceja

-Eh bueno.- desvió la mirada hacia la piscina, su compañera la imitó, vieron al grupo de chicos

-¿Es que acaso te quedas para ver a Naruto en traje de baño?- sonrió al verla sonrojada

-¡¡No, no!!- agitó las manos torpemente delante suyo –Es que yo siempre me tengo que ir con Neji-

-Lo que tú digas- suspiró –No te parece genial, tienes una buena excusa para verlo-

Su cara se tornó como un tomate mientras trataba de no mirar al rubio –¿Qué te parece si te quedas conmigo?, es que me voy a aburrir... Son sólo veinte minutos- remarcó al verla no muy convencida

-De acuerdo- se resignó –Después de todo no está tan mal- pensó al ver el cuerpo del Uchiha.

Y para sorpresa de la chica, el tiempo se le pasó más rápido de lo que ella hubiera querido, ya estaban a sólo cinco minutos y todos estaban saliendo de aquella fuente de agua, no cabe destacar que Karin colgada al cuello del moreno, e Ino por su parte coqueteando con el problemático chico, pero al fijarse a simple vista, ninguno de los dos se molestaba en tratar de hablar con ellas.

Maldijo en su interior a esa pelirroja, ¿Como podía actuar tan humillantemente?, bufó... Si pasaba todo el día al lado de él, ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a conquistarlo?... ¿Y si le daba por pelear y gritar de nuevo?, jamás pasaría desapercibida para cumplir la misión... Esto daba para pensar en una buena estrategia para Sakura, pero al fin y al cabo no era nada imposible.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de irme- le dijo a la ojiperla que la miraba con cara de no entender –¿Qué?-

-Es que yo pensé que me ibas a acompañar al centro comercial- formó una tierna sonrisa

Ahora la que no entendía era la pelirosa –Nunca me dijiste que te acompañara- le inquirió

-Ahora te lo estoy diciendo- mantenía aquella sonrisa –Además me siento incomoda entre tantos hombres- le comentó mientras suspiraba cansinamente

-¿Quiénes irán?- su voz denotaba desinterés, actuaba muy bien.

-Mi primo, Sasuke–kun- al decir esto le brillaron los ojos a Sakura –Naruto–kun- se sonrojó al pronunciar tal nombre –Gaara-san y su hermano- finalizó

-Gaara es ¿Ese chico pelirrojo?- su compañera asintió –¿Tiene un hermano en su curso?-

Hinata permanecía anonadada –¿Nunca colocas atención a la lista de curso?- ella negó con la cabeza -Pues deberías- le regañó –Sabaku no Kankuro y Sabaku no Temari, son hermanos del presidente de curso- hablaba con gran seguridad –No te parece sorprendente-

-¡Ah!- dijo a manera de entender –Entonces Kankuro–san y esa tal Temari- y claro que recordaba a la chica rubia que se presentó en el grupo de huecas –Son mellizos ¿verdad?- la ojiperla aprobó su rápida deducción –Ahaha- suspiró –Esto es complicado-

La peliazul rió –Vaya te estas pareciendo mucho a Shikamaru–kun- comentó

-Es que me llama la atención cuando habla- pensó –Parece tener análisis y conclusiones más desarrolladas que el resto; sobresale bastante... aunque al prestarle atención, varias palabras se me han quedado grabadas- la miró neutralmente –Es que nos parecemos- se limitó a decir

Se pararon al notar a una pequeña multitud dirigirse hacia a ellas... Corriendo como siempre venia el Uzumaki pero esta vez acompañado de Inuzuka, ambos parecían sonreír bastante.

-¡Hola!- gritaron los dos al unísono mientras se paraban a escasos metros

-Ho...la- saludó tímidamente Hinata, la ojijade sólo ladeo la cabeza en señal de prestar atención

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó al ver que los chicos no paraban de mostrar sus dientes

-Es que te veníamos a hacer una invitación- le dijo Kiba, ella alzó una ceja

-Veras- empezó el rubio –Mis padres andan en su segunda luna de miel y tengo la casa para mi solo, entonces se me ocurrió hacer una fiesta; hoy me decidí así que espero contar con sus presencias- esta vez miró a la Hyuga –¿Qué les parece?- concluyó

-¿Irá Neji–san?- habló la peliazul algo dudosa, el castaño asintió –Entonces creo que me dejaran ir-

Ahora todos miraban a que la Haruno respondiera, ésta en verdad no quería ir, lo encontraba una perdida de tiempo, además con el mensaje que le había llegado hace un rato no podía asegurar nada.

-¿Cuándo la van a hacer?- la verdad sólo quería tener una buena excusa

-El sábado- se expresó el rubio emocionado ante la idea de la proximidad

-¿¡Mañana!?- le dijo algo exaltada, mas bien quiso aparentar eso –No creo que pueda- finalizó

-¿Eh?... ¿Por qué?- hizo pucheros el ojiazul –¡Hey chicos Sakura–chan no quiere ir!- reclamó

-Y qué quieres que hagamos, no la podemos obligar- habló el pelirrojo

-Pero...- el hiperactivo iba a protestar sin embargo se vio interrumpido

-Muchachos, necesito que se vayan para cerrar la puerta de esta zona- miraron al profesor Maito que portaba una llave e indicaba una puerta con barrotes. Todos asintieron y se alejaron de la piscina para parar aun lado de la entrada principal del instituto.

-Muy bien aquí nos separamos- habló un problemático

-Esta bien los espero mañana a las siete para que me ayuden a ordenar- se despidió Naruto

Y así se dividieron... Chouji, Lee, Shino, Idate, Kiba y Shikamaru se fueron a sus respectivas casas; Mientras que los que quedaban se disponían a ir al centro comercial

-Hey linda, ¿Para donde vas?- preguntó un castaño

-¡Kankuro tenle más respeto!- objetó el rubio

-Yo solo acompañaré a Hinata- le dijo

-¡Entonces irás con nosotros!- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo; acto seguido se miraron molestos por la actitud del otro... La chica sólo suspiró, ¿Cómo había llegado a eso?

De pronto escuchó una oleada de voces, se giró y vio a todas las chicas que le caían mal, despidiéndose coquetamente de cada uno de los presentes... Pasaron sin cuidado por el lado de Hinata y ella, mirándolas despectivamente mientras se alejaban.

-Nos vemos mañana chicos- habló Ino ya en una buena distancia.

Se demoraron alrededor de trece minutos en donde hablar fue lo menos que hizo Sakura; se mantuvo al lado de la ojiperla, pero su mente estaba vagando en algo importante para ella, llegaron a un enorme edificio donde se albergaban la mayoría de las más famosas tiendas de ropa, también contaba con un espacio de comida rápida en donde pararon y se sentaron en una mesa.

-Y bien Gaara, acaso te aburriste de Ino y Rin que decidiste venir hasta aquí a buscar a chicas de otros institutos- preguntó su hermano mientras miraba una variedad de adolescentes que al igual que ellos se fueron a relajar por el termino de la primera semana de clases.

-Se te esta olvidando Karin- se incorporó el rubio –Claro sin ofender teme- se dirigió al Uchiha

-Hmp... Como si me importara, todos se la han servido...- lo interrumpieron

-No teme, yo no e estado con ella- se defendió el rubio

-Pero es lo que te toca para este año ¿O no?- preguntó Neji –Primero Kurama después Ino, Karin tendría que ser la siguiente- paró un rato para luego agregar divertido –A menos que ya tengas a alguien en mente- dicho esto miró hacia la pelirosa, que a pesar de estar en la misma mesa, hablaba sobre algunas tiendas electrónicas con Hinata a penas escuchó la clase de tema que discutían.

Y todos fijaron su vista en ella, en verdad era algo extraña... Delgada pero bien formada, se notaba que hacia algún tipo de ejercicio frecuentemente, no era igual a las flácidas de las "zorras" como decía el pelinegro; ojos esmeraldas que mostraban la transparencia con la que ella te hablaba... Y su pelo rosa... ¡Rosa!... Si, en verdad esta chica era única... Era algo exótico a sus vistas... _Tentador_.

-¿Y tú Neji, por fin te agarraras a Tenten, que desde el año pasado te esta pidiendo a gritos que la cojas?- habló por primera vez el ojinegro... Es que quizás se dio cuenta, que si bien le encantaba mirarla, no era para que todos sus amigos lo hicieran... No era para que se la comieran con la mirada.

_¿Celoso Sasuke?_

Las chicas por su parte ya se encontraban adentro de una tienda, viendo en una vitrina lo que parecía ser un reproductor de música parecido al suyo, sólo que éste era morado, el que tenia era azul.

-Me gusta más el morado- musitó para convencerse de comprarlo

-Si, es más femenino- le siguió el comentario la Hyuga

-Mmm quizás- seguía musitando pero más bajo –Es un color neutro- pensó –Lo llevo- le habló a una vendedora que se encontraba ahí para ayudarlas a escoger.

La peliazul se sorprendió en ver que Sakura portaba tanto dinero en el bolsillo de su falda.

-Uno nunca sabe cuando lo puedes necesitar, y si no te das tiempo para ir al siempre lleno banco, entonces nunca vas a estar un paso más adelante de lo que quieras hacer- habló observando el rostro de su compañera, quien inmediatamente lo cambió a uno más sereno.

-Es cierto- afirmó luego de meditarlo, para ese entonces, Sakura ya había pagado y retirado su compra –Creo que los muchachos nos están esperando- dijo al verlos de pie en una esquina

-Pues vayamos- con esto llegaron cerca de ellos para saber que ya se habían entretenido bastante –Ni siquiera pasaron veinte minutos desde que entramos- les habló cansina.

-Es que creemos que es mejor ir a comprar las cosas para mañana, así tengo más tiempo para preparar la casa- Naruto fue el único que le dio una explicación.

Se despidieron en la puerta del centro comercial, no sin antes retomar el tema de convencimiento.

-Anda, Sakura–chan, te vas a divertir- le aseguraba el ojiazul

-Aunque mi hermanito tenga razón con la frase "no la podemos obligar"- se integró a la conversación –No le veo el problema... ¿Dime por que no quieres ir linda?- habló Kankuro

-Es porque- no tenia tiempo para pensar, o sino estaría claro que algo estaba inventando -No sé donde queda la casa y no quiero molestar- sonrió inocente, pensando en que se podía salvar.

-Pero eso tiene solución- exclamó contentó –Mañana vendrá a comprar las bebidas por acá cerca, así le dices que te espere aquí y de ahí se van a mi casa- finalizó el hiperactivo

-¿De quien hablas Naruto?- se exasperó, tendría que ir a esa fiesta.

-Del teme de Sasuke- su rostro dio un vuelco de fastidio a interés mientras lo miraba –Eh Sasuke no te importa venir a buscarla acá ¿verdad?-

-No- respondió secamente mientras miraba hacia un punto perdido

-Entonces está todo listo, mañana los quiero con el mejor animo- gritó el chico a todo pulmón, ganándose miradas asesinas de sus compañeros por el escándalo.

Todos se estaban retirando del lugar, y nuestra muchacha no era la excepción.

-Oye- la llamaron interrumpiendo su media vuelta para dirigirse a su hogar

-¿Si?- preguntó mientras se enderezaba otra vez

-Mañana a las cinco- dijo frente a ella, quien asintió levemente para partir, sin embargo la detuvo otra vez, tomándola de la muñeca y acercándola para que no se moviera.

En ningún momento demostró inseguridad, nerviosismo o ese tipo de cosas que las chicas comunes expresaban al estar cerca de él... Y sonrió.

_Le gustaba jugar con Fuego_

-¿Algo más que agregar?- habló al darse cuenta que ni se inmutaba en moverse ni un centímetro de su ya poca distancia con la cara de ella.

-Si, lo último- dicho esto se acercó a su oído –Me gustan las personas puntuales... Para que lo tengas en cuenta- se alejó y con esto la soltó mientras que un rubio no dejaba de gritar su nombre desde la otra cuadra para que se apurara en llegar a sus casas.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Estaba tirada en su cama, había dejado su uniforme de lado y se había puesto unos jeans y una camisa ondeada negra, con unas simples zapatillas negras con rosa pálido.

Levantó su mano que portaba su celular, para así releer el mensaje que le habían enviado... Elevó la mirada al reloj de su habitación... las 5:58 de la tarde.

-Deben estar por llegar- se dijo mientras se sentaba y ordenaba su pelo

Se paseó por la habitación impaciente... Sintió sonar el timbre, por reflejo le echó un vistazo al tiempo

-Que puntuales- se dijo mientras veía que eran las 6:00 de la tarde, acto seguido abrió la puerta.

-Haruno Sakura ¿verdad?- preguntó

-Hai- contestó algo extrañada y desconfiada

-Acompáñeme por favor-

-

-

-

* * *

_**  
o**laah, si se preguntan por qué actualizó más tarde, pues la verdad es ke ni yo misma sé xD. Bueeno en este capiih pasan muxas cosas, no negaré que cuando escribí la escena de Sasuke & Sakura me divertí bastante... Quizás este Sasuke no sean tan callado, pero si que va a tener la arrogancia y prepotencia de siempre.! Por otra parte como leí en un comentario, a Sakura no le destrozaron nada "importante"_ (inner:_ en cierta medida). Yo sólo quería dar a conocer el grado de importancia ke da Sakura a su entorno... Creo que con esta oración entenderan mejor ¿Qué más valioso puede tener una joven que fue entrenada para no sentir emoción alguna, para matar? La mayoría de las personas consideran importante a su familia... Pero para Sakura ¿Cómo considerar algo importante si no está presente?. Con respecto a Karin, pues todas necesitamos una antagonista ¿verdad? ¿Quien mejor?  
_

_**S**egundo; Si no entienes algunas escenas de este capituloh (_inner:_ especialmente la última xD) No te preocupes, todas se aclararan en el siguiente capituloh x)!  
_

_**A**__gradecimientos__**: **__a todas las personas que me comentan; Tambien a las que me colokan en sus favoritos y en alerta n.n ; Disculpen por no contestar a todo lo que me dicen, pero el tiempo es un gran enemigo lol.  
_

_**D**__ejen comentarios, ideas, regaños, (siempre y cuando sea en buena, xD) ya que me ayudan a mejorar.!_

_-_

-

_**Avance:**__(...) No piensen que ella no tenia sentimientos, es que no conocía aquellos... Estuvo sola desde temprana edad... ¿Como pretenden que alguien comprenda lo que nunca vivió?__ ... __Miró con desganó el frasco con sus píldoras, lo levantó y abrió rápidamente, tomándose de inmediato las dos por día (...)_

-

-

_Se cuiidaan :D _

_Reviews? (_inner_: sisi, yo sé que tú quieres!)... GO!_

_**PD:**__ Disculpen la falta de ortografía, si es ke hay :B (_inner:_ en proceso de mejoramiento n.n)_

_**PD2:** Visiten mi Tercer Fiic (_inner: _llamado º _**N**_o _**L**_lores º :D)_

_**PD3:**_ _Visiten mi Primer Fiic_ (inner: _titulado ·:·_ **L**_a_ **C**_aída del_ **T**_iempo_ _·:· owo)_

_**a**__diooh__!_

**.**

e**L****i**ih_**x**_s**a**n; ( _&_ c**o**_m_p**a**_ñ_**i**i**a**_h_ x_DD_ )

**·**


	8. cσмρℓιcαcισиєѕ

**_D_eclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. La CIA tampoco ó.ò

**_P_arejas:** Sasuke_x_Sakura - Naruto_x_Hinata

-

_**Instrucciones:** _

_1.-Claramente ya hizo click en este capituloh! xP_

_2.-Lea, en serio... con confianzah!_

_3.-Comente!!...con seguridad, no sea tímida/o x)_

_4.-Sabe cerrar la ventana? xD_

-

-dejen comentarios- : dialogos y acciones

(dejen comentarios) : aclaraciones o interrupciones mias x_D_

ººººººººººººººººººººººº : cambios de escena

_dejen comentarios _: palabras importantes

-

* * *

•• P**α**ℓ**α**вя**α**ѕ P**є**я∂**ι**∂**α**ѕ ••

**By:** e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

* * *

-

**Capitulo 8 ·· Complicaciones ··**

**-**

Ella accedió moviendo la cabeza levemente, mientras recogía una chaqueta color morado oscuro cerca de la puerta para cerrarla tras de sí... Con paso lento y cuidadoso seguía a aquel sujeto que vestía de un terno negro, cubriendo sus ojos de unos lentes de igual color que su ropa.

-Súbase por favor- ofreció mientras abría la puerta de una camioneta azul marino

Con cautela se sentó en aquel espacioso vehículo, seguido del hombre que cerraba la puerta.

-Ya puedes partir- le dijo al conductor que hasta ese entonces se mantenía mirando hacia el frente –Es un gusto conocerla- empezó la conversación de la manera menos tensa –Nos han contado maravillas sobre sus misiones en EEUU y los demás países, nos llena de orgullo que sea nipona- la pelirosa sólo sonrió indicándole seguir –Mi nombre es Fumio... Enoki Fumio- dicho esto le pasó su placa, para mayor confianza, esperando ver su reacción.

-Dime ¿Hace cuando trabajas para la agencia japonesa?- preguntó mientras se la devolvía

-Hace más de un año y medio- respondió algo confundido aceptando su cedula que lo identificaba

-¿Has tenido misiones de este tipo?- esta vez miraba por la ventana

-La verdad es que no... Había estado encargado de trabajar dentro de la compañía recibiendo información y clasificándola, esta es mi cuarta misión en terreno- confesó

-Me lo imaginaba- y volvió a sonreír un poco más calmada

-Acaso se nota mucho- preguntó cabizbajo reprochándose que no servia para aquel trabajo

-La verdad es que si... pero no te preocupes, sólo son detalles los que te delatan y en verdad con eso no pones en peligro nada referente a mi misión-

-Dígame, por favor- suplicó a lo que Sakura no captó de inmediato –Dígame en lo que soy tan evidente- volvió a formular la oración mientras la miraba expectante

-Veras... lo primero es que nunca te debes presentar con tu nombre verdadero inmediatamente, ni menos mostrar tu placa- el chico le encontró la razón –Lo segundo es la camioneta, que sea azul marino, grande y con los vidrios polarizados... es para que llame demasiado la atención y lo tercero... es tu traje... llamas demasiado la atención con ese terno, parecieras que fueras a un casamiento o un funeral- él se miró a sí mismo y suspiró, en verdad no tenia experiencia en aquello. -Bueno, para solucionar uno de los problemas, te llamaré Fu... ¿Ese es tu nombre de agente verdad?-

-Así es- habló ya más relajado –Prometo mejorar en lo que queda de tiempo-

-¡Es cierto!, ¿Dime cuanto tiempo será? ¿Tres días, una semana...?-

-Son dos...- contestó él, a lo que la ojijade interrumpió

-¿Dos semanas?- dijo algo anonadada... La agencia estaba exagerando.

-No... Dos meses- y sonrió, sin embargo la chica quedó en estado de shock

-¿Por qué tanto?- preguntó algo enfadada –Tiene que ser obra de Kakashi- pensó

-Eso es lo que dura el tratamiento, ahora si todo resulta bien y usted sigue al pie de la letra las indicaciones, es posible que se reduzca a un mes- justificó

-Ya veo- bufó resignada mientras sentía como se paraban de mover

-Llegamos- se expresó abriendo la puerta, bajándose primero, para después ayudar a su protegida.

Entraron a lo que era un gigantesco edificio, muy bien limpio y lujoso, él la dirigió hasta el ascensor para después subir hasta el cuarto piso, donde doblaron hacia la izquierda y pararon frente a una puerta, golpeó con normalidad, para quedarse a esperar.

Sakura observó un cartel hecho de metal y bañado en oro, dudó un poco respecto al verdadero material, pero lo que más le preocupó fue lo que estaba escrito en él.

-Adelante- escuchó decir, levantó la cabeza y se encontró con la sonrisa de una mujer –Bienvenidos, los estaba esperando... pero ¿Creía que eran tres personas?-

-Mi compañera se quedó esperando abajo- contestó tranquilamente mientras se sentaba en un sofá

-Muy bien... Sakura ¿verdad?... sígueme, iremos a otra habitación- la pelirosa observó con cuidado lo que parecía ser la sala de estar, donde tenia varios sillones, una mesa de centro y una impresionante televisión, sin contar con un ventanal que dejaba apreciar toda la ciudad... Entró a otra pieza, a diferencia de la otra que era bastante acogedora, ésta era más fría... Tenía paredes blancas y una buena variedad de instrumentos necesarios para trabajar en su especialidad.

-Siéntate- habló indicándole una silla, delante de un escritorio donde ahora estaba aquella mujer –Sabes ¿Por qué estas aquí cierto?- dijo sacando una carpeta y varios papeles dentro

-Así es... aun así no creo que sea tan grave como para llegar a este extremo-

-No creo que sea algo extremo, es sólo preocupación, te debería alegrar, esto demuestra que la compañía se preocupa por ti... Te reconocen como alguien importante- la estudiante sólo escuchaba –Bueno a lo que venias... Aquí tengo los resultados de los exámenes que te hiciste en EEUU, después de terminar la última misión y por lo tanto antes de empezar ésta- se los pasó –Me comentaron que estarás un año aquí y que la mayoría de los días estas rodeada del que podría ser tu enemigo... Llegando a la conclusión, te quiero decir que tu salud no se puede tomar a la ligera, te perjudicará tarde o temprano... Es mejor prevenir que lamentar- terminó de decir

-Yo tengo.- sus ojos dejaron ver la clara sorpresa que se llevó –¿Principio de Anemia?- preguntó algo confusa, levantando la mirada de aquellos simples resultados –Imposible- susurró

-Créeme que con el estilo de vida que tienes nada lo es- y obviamente la había escuchado –Me han dicho que en los últimos siete meses has estado de misión en misión, de lugar en lugar, y que muchas veces preferías entrenar a comer algo saludable para tu cuerpo- la ojijade apoyó los codos en la mesa para colocar su cabeza entre sus manos, masajeando con sus finos dedos los cabellos –Las pastillas que tomas para suplantar las comidas principales tuvieron un efecto secundario, o mejor dicho, tu organismo las rechazó. Bueno sin más rodeos, la deficiencia de alimentación, y los medicamentos; sin contar con las veces que enfermaste por los diversos cambios climáticos a los que te enfrentabas cuando viajabas; te hacen, estar hoy en día, pendiendo de un hilo, al borde de la Anemia- concluyó de manera sonriente su explicación –Y ¿Qué dices?- se aventuró a saber lo que su paciente sentía.

-Me siento genial- respondió falsamente –Oh, perdón, le debí preguntar primero si le gustan los sarcasmos- se disculpó irónicamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos –Y ahora ¿Qué va a pasar?-

-Nada... No te vas a morir si a eso te refieres- acto seguido recibió una mirada que indicaba que las bromas no eran la mejor solución para calmar el nerviosismo –Bueno, lo primero será que dejes de tomar las pastillas energéticas...-

-No las e tomado desde que llegué... En realidad se me olvidaron en la agencia- respondió interrumpiendo a la que seria su doctora particular

-Que bien- dijo para volver a empezar –Entonces te daré estas otras- y de una repisa, que hasta ese momento la espía no había tomado en cuenta, sacó un pequeño frasco –Vienen sesenta y son dos pastillas por día... éstas te ayudaran a...- pero otra vez se vio interrumpida

-La mejorar la reproducción de glóbulos rojos ¿verdad?- completó la frase

-Así es- sonrió –Sabrás entonces, que la disminución de estos glóbulos es un punto en contra para empezar el tratamiento... Como tal, estas píldoras ayudaran a incrementar dicha creación- respiró profundo para continuar –Lo segundo será distribuir los horarios de los alimentos... Dime ¿Qué comes durante el día?- preguntó mientras tomaba un bolígrafo y se disponía a escribir

-Eh- meditó un rato sobre aquello para luego suspirar y resignarse –Tomó una taza de café durante la mañana... agua durante los recreos y de almuerzo... y lo que queda del día... pedazos de pizza o comida rápida- le dijo mientras desviaba la mirada del frente

-Querrás decir comida chatarra- corrigió la mujer mientras anotaba sorprendida

-Como sea- bufó algo molesta mientras sentía deseos de comer a causa del tema iniciado

-Bueno, te crearé un régimen nutricional que te será entregado mañana por la tarde- le informó –Para terminar, desearía que te sacaras una muestra de sangre- se paró, para luego caminar

-¿Ahora?- dijo algo confusa, mientras la imitaba

-Si.- y enseguida sacó la jeringa de un cajón –Descubre tu brazo- ordenó mientras se colocaba guantes plásticos y abría el envase de aquella aguja –Será rápido- le dijo a manera de despistar

La miró con cara de pocos amigos, ¿Con quien creía que estaba tratando? ¿Con una niña de doce años? ¿Con una jovencita normal?... Y en resumen fue fugaz... El pinchazo ni siquiera lo sintió.

-Que... rápido- admitió para sí, mientras veía su sangre en ese diminuto tubo

-Listo, me guiaré por esta muestra para escoger tus alimentos- le pasó una vendita para que cubriera el microscópico pinchazo –Ahora, ¿Sabes cuales son los síntomas?- se expresó, no esperando respuesta

-Palidez anormal o pérdida de color en la piel- comenzó mientras cerraba sus ojos –Aceleración de la frecuencia cardiaca también dicho taquicardia; Dificultad respiratoria o disnea; Falta de energía, o cansancio injustificado... la famosa fatiga- agregó –Mareos o vértigo, en especial cuando se está de pie, dolores de cabeza, irritabilidad, cicatrización lenta de heridas y tejidos- terminó abriendo los ojos

-Increíble- le alentó –Vayan que han hecho un buen trabajo, debo suponer que eso es puro estudio- Sakura asintió con la cabeza orgullosa –Ahora dime ¿Cuántos de eso ya te han pasado?-

-Como...- los contó mentalmente y su auto evaluación le pareció horrible –Como cinco- finalizó preocupada... Si bien era terca en cuanto a asuntos médicos... Nunca se imaginó estar en aquella situación... Rió irónicamente en su interior... Ella, una futura Doctora... Con unas de las más tontas enfermedades, si tonta... Porque todo lo que causa eso fue producto de la falta de atención consigo misma... ¿Lo podía haber evitado?, ¡Claro que si!... Si tan sólo hubiera tomado ese trabajo con más tranquilidad –Definitivamente tomaré vacaciones apenas termine esta misión- ultimó

-Bueno creo que ya lo tienes claro... por ahora evita comer productos que le jueguen en contra a tu cuerpo- dicho esto le paso un pequeño bulto más el frasco con las píldoras

-¿Y esto?- preguntó algo aturdida mientras miraba aquel envoltorio rosa

-Es un dulce... para alegrar el día- sonrió de la mejor manera que pudo

-Es como una niña de trece años- se dijo mientras se paraba con ella para salir de la habitación –Pero en cuerpo de mujer- la observó detenidamente... Ahora no se fijaba en su personalidad sino en su apariencia física... Esbelta, cabello rubio y largo, amarrado en una coleta alta. –Con su porte podría pensar que es modelo-

-De hecho lo fui cuando joven, cuando salí del colegio, de los dieciocho hasta los veintiuno y después me concentré en los estudios... no me daba el tiempo para hacer todo- recordó con nostalgia

-Ah.- bien, calló en cuenta de que habló en voz alta –Menos mal que fue algo irrelevante-

-Te la traigo de vuelta Fu- miró al chico haciendo señas con las manos

-Que bien, ya me estaba impacientando- respondió con leves carcajadas

Sakura los miró raro –Avísenme cuando dejen de reír- dijo mientras abría la puerta –Adiós.- se detuvo al recordar algo realmente esencial –¿Cómo... te... llamas?- se volteó

-Imaya.- contestó –Mi nombre clave es Imaya... Nos veremos... Sam-

Y la ojijade sonrió, en verdad era lista aquella mujer de apariencia extravagante, salió seguida de aquel joven, cerró la puerta viendo por última vez aquel letrero... _"Pediatra y Nutrióloga"_.

-Debe ser realmente inteligente- después de esto bajo en el ascensor leyendo las indicaciones de aquel nuevo medicamento... Entró en la camioneta sin levantar la mirada y segundos después se percató que aquel joven no estaba, o más bien... Estaba conduciendo... Sin embargo lo que tenia al frente era lo más extraño que había visto –Y tú... ¿Quién eres?- atinó a decir

Sentada, mirándola, se encontraba una joven de veinticuatro años; años que no aparentaba con su forma de vestir... Una minifalda azul marino junto con una camisa a tirantes celeste que dejaba a la vista su bien formado cuerpo... Sus luceros marrones la observaban tiernamente y lo primero que salió de su boca fue algo que desconcertó a la pelirosa, más le pareció sincero.

-Espero que nos llevemos bien- le tendió su mano esperando la otra que no tardó en llegar

-Lo mismo digo- respondió haciendo uso de su inusual voz angelical

-Generalmente digo mi nombre verdadero, al igual que mi compañero, pero para desgracia de él y suerte mía pude escuchar su consejo, y como alcanzará a ver los dos somos nuevos en esto, así que de mi parte agradecería cualquier ayuda- después de esta pequeña reseña completó –Soy Kikio-

-Sam- repasó segundos después –Haruno Sakura en verdad- se apoyó en el respaldó del asiento –Creo que saben de lo que se trata mi trabajo aquí y el motivo por el cual ocupo mi nombre real-

-Si, nos los explicaron a grandes rasgos, pero los suficientes para entender... Es ahora cuando te explicaré cual es nuestro aporte en esta ocasión- paró un momento para mirar a su compañero –La primera causa por la que nos mandaron fue para que le ayudáramos con las tareas escolares, proporcionando también el servicio de transportarla por toda la ciudad, sólo por algunos días... para que conociera y se ubicara... pero... lo que tendríamos que haber empezado desde el primer día en que ingresó al instituto, se retrasó a causa de los resultados de su examen... Fue antes de ayer cuando nos llamaron y dijeron que tendríamos que estar atentos a su salud, hasta cuando el tratamiento dejara de ser algo necesario para su vida cotidiana-

Todo se volvió silencioso y siguió así hasta llegar al departamento de la joven.

-Este es nuestro número telefónico, siempre andamos juntos así que no importa a cual de los dos llama- habló Fu después de haber apagado el motor de la camioneta, girándose para entregarle la tarjeta –Ya tenemos el horario de su colegio para recogerla e ir a buscarla...-

-Y también sabemos de la fiesta de mañana- le interrumpió su compañera –Le iremos a buscar cerca de las dos de la madrugada o cuando nos llame- la pelirosa abrió la puerta sin pensar por completo en aquellas últimas palabras, es que se había enojado... La Compañía o mejor dicho Kakashi, la estaba tratando como a una niña indefensa, que no sabe andar sola por las calles... _Como a un ser débil_.

-Espera.- murmuró a un paso de cerrar aquel vehículo –¿¡Cómo sabes!?- dijo algo alterada –¿Acaso se están metiendo en mi vida privada?- eso era algo que no perdonaba... Su vida era... _Sagrada_.

-No por favor, no se confunda- se apresuró a decir el chico –Lo que sucedió es que hoy día la anduvimos vigilando desde que salió de la academia, y aquello lo escuchamos por casualidad- se relajó un poco al saber eso... Dio media vuelta y se marchó sin despedirse... Estaba enfadada.

_Estaba Irritada__._

-Maldito síntoma- se dijo mientras se tiraba sin cuidado a la cama, tirando la botella plástica de las pastillas por ahí cerca... Sintió deseos de comer, pero fueron muchas cosas en aquel día, quería dormir, y no despertar... Todo se estaba volviendo un caos y no llevaba ni un mes.

_Estaba Cansada__._

Y miles de insultos más dispersó, por culpa de la enfermedad que estaba teniendo efecto en ella.

Miró el reloj, como de costumbre, en su mesa de noche... Las ocho de la noche... Era temprano aun, y sus ideas vagaron por los detallistas informes... Se paró desganada, pero como si fuera su carta bajo la manga lo único que hizo fue abrir sus sabanas para acostarse debajo.

-Mañana será otro maldito día agotador- refunfuñó antes de perder ante Morfeo.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Era la segunda vez que estiraba sus brazos, era un día soleado, cosa que le levantó el ánimo, saltó de su cama con un gran impulso y se dirigió a ducharse... En algún rato más tendría que hacer el informe del viernes que pasó y después hacerse la idea de que tenía que ayudar y estar en una fiesta.

Por lo menos aprovecharía la mañana tranquila y calurosa... En realidad ya eran más del medio día cosa que tomó como un pequeño detalle... No quería estar pasando rabias.

Ya relajada y con su cuerpo todavía húmedo empezó a escribir el informe, con cada detalle, no le importaba si era irrelevante o no, al final se encargaría de hacer un resumen de lo más necesario

Miró la hora en su computadora... Las tres de la tarde... Suspiró resignada.

-Se me pasa la hora volando- comentó para sí mientras guardaba lo recién escrito.

Su conciencia se hizo presente y por primera vez en esa semana no dejó pasar el almuerzo, salió con sus ya puestos jeans pitillos negros y su camisa de tirantes color amarillo pálido, portando en los bolsillos las llaves, la plata y su celular.

Caminó tranquilamente, a pesar de ser sábado y de que había bastantes personas, todo el mundo andaba lentamente, disfrutando de la compañía de sus familiares, de sus seres queridos.

_Se preguntaran si sintió nostalgia con ver aquellas escenas, la verdad y es que siendo sincera, no hubo nada que le remordiera o entristeciera en su fría cabeza, en su oculto corazón; No por favor... No piensen que ella no tenia sentimientos, es que no conocía aquellos... Estuvo sola desde temprana edad... ¿Como pretenden que alguien comprenda lo que nunca vivió?_

Pidió unos spaghetti (espaguetis) juntó a su indispensable cafeína en un restauran cercano a su hogar, tomó su tiempo para degustar aquella fina pasta en su paladar, por un momento pensó que el tiempo se detuvo frente a ella, pero aquello no le duró mucho, terminado su plato pagó la cuenta y salió... Sin ningún otro panorama en frente se devolvió a su departamento.

-Aprovecharé el tiempo para dormir- dijo mientras se sacaba sus zapatillas y se acostaba por encima –Sólo será un ratito- al poco tiempo ya estaba sumida en su mundo de sueños.

_(...)_

_(...)_

_(...)_

Despertó... Con la disposición de ir a esa celebración –Nada mejor que dormir para que todo pase- estando un poco adormecida, fue al baño y mojó su rostro con agua fría, observó su reflejo; Se veía hermosa y ella lo sabía... Cepilló un poco su cabello, se lavó sus dientes y se maquilló levemente. Iba a ir con la misma ropa, eso era lo de menos... Para ella.

Miró con desganó el frasco con sus píldoras, lo levantó y abrió rápidamente, tomándose de inmediato las dos por día, como le había indicado Imaya.

Tomó su celular, la última cosa que le faltaba, de reojo miró la hora.

-Las 5:15- se dijo mientras lo guardaba en su chaqueta –Haré la hora hasta las cinco- su descuido fue tanto que sólo pudo procesar aquello cuando se estaba agachando para tomar sus zapatos deportivos –¡Mierda!- gritó desesperada tratando torpemente de meterse la zapatilla izquierda en la derecha; y tras dos intentos comprobó que estaba haciendo todo mal... Respiró profundo y se relajó.

-Bah, por favor ¿Por qué le tendría que dar el gusto?- bufó mirándose con reprobación, mientras se ponía sus zapatillas... Cerró la puerta tras de sí y bajó con trote calmado las escaleras.

Abrió la puerta de la calle tan rápido como la cerró.

Caminó pensando en... El día... ¿La vida?... ¿El colegio?... ¿El tiempo?... ¿La fiesta?... ¿Sus compañeros?... ¿Él?... Y se regañó por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Segundos pasaron para que la gente que paseaba por aquellos lados viera una cabellera rosa moviéndose en el viento; miraban sorprendidos y extrañados como la joven corría con gran agilidad.

Lo vio y no pudo evitar observarlo descaradamente... Por su mente pasaron varias ideas realmente fuera de contexto... Sin perder más tiempo se encaminó hacia él... A sólo pasos pudo notar lo enrabiado que estaba por su tardanza y es que habían sido más de veinte minutos.

Respiró a fondo mientras quedaba detrás de él... Y esperando que no la matara con sólo verle le habló –Siento la tardanza- el moreno ni siquiera se dignó a voltear... Sólo se dispuso a caminar.

-Vamos, estamos retrasados- y lo entendió, a ella tampoco le gustaba esperar... Aun así prefería que le dirigiese una mirada acusadora, eso lo consideraba más normal que su actual indiferencia.

Bufó sonoramente fastidiada, es que aun así no lo encontraba tan grave; lo seguía un paso más atrás mientras ordenaba su cabello y respiración, que se mantenía extrañamente agitada.

-Al diablo, nunca más hago algo como esto, primera y última vez- pensó, sin notar la sonrisa burlesca que se formaba en los labios del Uchiha quien se mantenía callado... Callado y feliz.

_Y pensar que corrió por un hombre que no le causaba la menor importancia, para que no se molestara, para "agradarle"... ¿A quien engañabas Sakura?... A Sasuke no._

-

-

-

* * *

_**  
o**laah, aquí reviví (_inner: _semana loca lol) Estooii un poco apurada (_inner: _tenemos prueba ii no hemos estudiado lol) asique seré precisa... Me gusta este capituloh, sobre todo la última parte n.n  
_

_**S**egundo; Creo que ahora se entiende la última escena del capituloh anterior, ii con respecto a los nuevos tres personajes, pues las dos mujeres se las pedí a unas lectoras de _CN_, y el hombre lo hice yo. Disculpen por ponerlos, pero los tenía que agregar, eran (_inner: _en cierta medida), muy necesarios para los capitulos que siguen_ (inner:_ lol)_

-

_**A**claraciones_**_:_**

**¿Qué es la anemia?**  
La anemia es un trastorno frecuente de la sangre que ocurre cuando la cantidad de glóbulos rojos es menor que lo normal, o cuando la concentración de hemoglobina en sangre es baja.

**¿Cuáles son las causas de la anemia?**  
Generalmente, la anemia puede ser provocada por varios problemas, entre los que se incluyen:

Infecciones  
Ciertas enfermedades  
Ciertos medicamentos  
Nutrición deficiente

_Sakura tiene las últimas tres causas_

-

_**A**__gradecimientos__**: **__a todas las personas que me comentan; Tambien a las que me colokan en sus favoritos y en alerta n.n  
_

_**D**__ejen comentarios, ideas, regaños, (_inner:_siempre y cuando sea en buena, xD) ya que me ayudan a mejorar.!_

_-_

-

_**Avance:**__(...) Caminó con paso ligero, queriendo no ser descubierta... ¿Haruno Sakura tomando cosas ajenas?... -Zachi- habló mientras su mano se dirigía a la cabeza –No, así no había dicho Hinata- se reprimía por no prestarle tanta atención... Suspiró indicando su pronta derrota... Oyó un carcajeo burlesco, a sólo unos metros de ella... -Es Itachi- expresó después de reírse de aquel intento fallido –Y... es un gusto-__ (...)_

-

-

_Se cuiidaan :D _

_Reviews? (_inner_: sisi, yo sé que tú quieres!)... GO!_

_**PD:**__ Disculpen la falta de ortografía, si es ke hay :B (_inner:_ en proceso de mejoramiento n.n)_

_**PD2:** Visiten mi Tercer Fiic (_inner: _llamado º _**N**_o _**L**_lores º :D)_

_**PD3:**_ _Visiten mi Primer Fiic_ (inner: _titulado ·:·_ **L**_a_ **C**_aída del_ **T**_iempo_ _·:· owo)_

_**a**__diooh__!_

**.**

e**L****i**ih_**x**_s**a**n; ( _&_ c**o**_m_p**a**_ñ_**i**i**a**_h_ x_DD_ )

**·**


	9. ρєqυєñσѕ αcєяcαмιєитσѕ

**_D_eclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. La CIA tampoco ó.ò

**_P_arejas:** Sasuke_x_Sakura - Naruto_x_Hinata

-

_**Instrucciones:** _

_1.-Claramente ya hizo click en este capituloh! xP_

_2.-Lea, en serio... con confianzah!_

_3.-Comente!!...con seguridad, no sea tímida/o x)_

_4.-Sabe cerrar la ventana? xD_

-

-dejen comentarios- : dialogos y acciones

(dejen comentarios) : aclaraciones mias x_D_

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º : cambios de escena

_dejen comentarios _: palabras importantes

-

* * *

•• P**α**ℓ**α**вя**α**ѕ P**є**я∂**ι**∂**α**ѕ ••

**By:** e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

* * *

-

**Capitulo 9 ·· Pequeños Acercamientos ··**

-

Caminaban en silencio, ella detrás de él, aun así con la cabeza en alto, siempre digna; El chico por su parte caminaba pensando en las cosas que faltaban para la fiesta... Y claro, lo sucedido con ella.

En verdad se había enojado, ¡le dijo!... Dijo que no le gustaban los retrasos y ¿qué hacia ella? Llegaba casi media hora tarde a su primer encuentro. Aun así cuando la vio a una cuadra de donde estaba él, no pudo evitar pensar en lo sensual que se veía corriendo... Corriendo para llegar más rápido ¿Dónde quien? Donde él. Se dio media vuelta cuando percibió que estaba a la vista de ella y en todo el trayecto que a la pelirosa le faltaba por hacer, no pudo evitar sonreír, con su orgullo en alto.

Les gustaban las chicas difíciles, que no se rebajen para poder conseguir algo, que finjan desinterés.

Y a él... Le gustaba jugar, seguir el juego, aparentar también su no importancia e indiferencia; y en el momento adecuado, con el deseo acumulado de ambos llegarían a estar juntos, por lo menos una vez.

Paró de repente interrumpiendo ya la más tranquila caminada de la chica, ella miró interrogante su espalda pues aun, no se dignaba a girar. Sólo pudo observar como se dirigía a un local.

-Sígueme, todavía tengo que comprar las bebidas- y recordó, después de todo él estaba ahí para comprar las bebidas y si la fue a buscar fue por mera petición del rubio.

-Claro- respondió dejándose llevar por un deje de decepción.

_Es que siempre creía que la estaban esperando... Siempre se desilusionaba de lo mismo._

Entraron para ir directamente a la zona de refrescos... El Uchiha pareció cotizar algunas cosas y después de minutos, sacó tres bebidas de 2 litros, dos botellas de cerveza de litro y una de ron.

A Sakura por un momento se le fueron los ojos al ver tanto trago reunido... _¿Quién pensó que era "sana"?_... Vio al azabache pagando la cuenta, con paso apresurado se le adelantó para tomar las bolsas, no se iba a quedar todo el camino con las manos en los bolsillos... Eso no.

-No es necesario- le dijo con voz de ultratumba, provocando un mínimo sobresalto

-No es molestia- respondió al mismo tiempo que agarraba el mango

-No lo digo por eso- ella se detuvo para escuchar –Si llegas a quebrarlas seria en verdad una molestia regresar por otras- haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras mientras formaba una sonrisa arrogante

-Como quieras- habló de mala gana mientras las soltaba de golpe, sin embargo se dirigió a una bolsa en especial –Pero igual llevaré el ron- la verdad le daba lo mismo ayudarle, sólo se quería asegurarse con un alcohol fuerte para la noche.

-Hmp- contestó mientras agarraba las otras para salir de aquel local; La pelirosa se imaginó las más de diez formas en que podía torturarlo y matarlo... ¿Cómo podía ser tan odioso?

Todo el resto del camino lo anduvieron en silencio, Sakura con un pie más atrás que el pelinegro, para poder darse cuenta en donde doblar, cruzar y hasta detener, ya que su querido guía ni siquiera le indicaba eso. Se detuvieron frente a una amplia reja, en donde el Uchiha sacó unas llaves para abrirla, después de un hermoso sendero lleno de flores llegaron a la puerta principal, donde una empleada lo esperaba.

-Bienvenidos- hizo una pequeña referencia, la cual sólo la chica imitó, el moreno siguió de largo

Entró con respeto a lo que parecía ser la sala principal de la casa.

-Espérame, iré a buscar lo que falta y nos vamos- dicho esto dejó las bolsas en la mesa de centro para después desaparecer por unas escaleras.

No respondió... Al fin y al cabo, era irrelevante, no tenía otra opción que quedarse ahí.

No tomó asiento, ni tampoco quiso algo de beber ni comer que le estaba ofreciendo la sirvienta.

.

Y ahora... Ella era la que se estaba enfadando... Llevaba alrededor de diez minutos sola, en silencio, incomoda ante la presencia de todas aquellas fotografías de la Familia Uchiha.

-¿Fotos?- pensó al momento de poner su atención en algo más interesante que el suelo. Caminó con paso ligero, queriendo no ser descubierta... ¿Haruno Sakura tomando cosas ajenas?

-Qué irónico- se dijo. Eso era parte de su trabajo, sin embargo aquello era diferente. El moreno no tenía nada que ver con aquella misión, sin embargo... _Quería saber todo lo relacionado a él._

Fue ahí cuando supo que eran cuatro integrantes y que su familia pertenecía en gran parte a la sociedad. Todos sus miembros uniformados, para proteger a las personas su país; Todos respetados.

Observó a sus padres. Un hombre serio, amante de su trabajo... Una mujer hermosísima, emperatriz de la comprensión. Y ellos... Dos gotas de aguas. Diferentes edades... pero... Idénticos hermanos.

-Zachi- habló mientras su mano se dirigía a la cabeza –No, así no había dicho Hinata- se reprimía por no prestarle tanta atención. Suspiró indicando su pronta derrota.

Oyó un carcajeo burlesco, a sólo unos metros de ella, entrecerró los ojos molesta al saber que alguien la había estado mirando y más molesta se sintió al no percatarse de aquello antes.

Con un sutil movimiento giró su cabeza encontrándose con la mirada penetrante de Sasuke, pero en otros ojos. Eran muy parecidos. Aunque parecía que éste era más expresivo.

-Es Itachi- expresó después de reírse de aquel intento fallido –Y... es un gusto- avanzó hacía ella

-Igual...mente- pronunció, quedó atónita, si fuera de la misma edad que su compañero, tendrían el mismo tono de voz... Aun así ese tono grave le sentaba muy bien.

-Y ¿Quién eres tú?, pequeña- preguntó todavía con una sonrisa

-Sakura... Haruno- contestó haciendo caso omiso al adjetivo –Soy...-

-¿La novia de mi hermano menor?- interrumpió dejando atrás su lado gracioso

-No- respondió en seco –Su compañera- completó mientras las dudas la abarcaban... ¿Acaso todas las chicas que iban hacía aquella casa eran las novias de Sasuke? ¿Cuántas han ido?

-Que alivio- dijo largándose a reír ligeramente, ella sólo enmarcó una ceja

-Para ser estudiante de derecho eres bien sociable- espetó

-¿Se puede saber cómo sabes eso?- interrogó juguetonamente

-Una compañera me lo dijo- y se sintió incomoda al percibir que él no le creía –Al ser estudiante de intercambio me estuvo contando de cada uno de mis nuevos compañeros- aclaró. ¿Por qué daba explicaciones? Ni ella mismo lo sabía... Pero ya que... Le daba lo mismo a esas alturas.

-Ya entiendo- confesó –¿De dónde vienes?- se aventuró a preguntar

-De Estados Unidos- dijo sin tomarle importancia

-Asombroso- se expresó, Sakura por un momento creyó que estaba hablando con un niño de doce años –Yo quiero ir para allá, cuando tenga que hacer la tesis- manifestó

-¿Por qué?- indagó más en el mayor de los hijos

-Pienso que será más fácil proponer ideas que tengo para reformar a cualquier gobierno-

-El gobierno nunca cambiará- atacó –Es el gobierno el que cambia a las personas no al revés-

-Pero si yo me lo propongo puedo hacerlo- se defendió orgulloso, después de todo era un Uchiha

-¿Tú?... ya veo. ¿Tú y quién más?- él enmudeció –Si entras al gobierno, te vuelves corrupto y los que no, se vuelven ambiciosos... y quizás exista el cinco por ciento, que todavía es justo y siga las leyes- resopló –¿Serás del cinco por ciento?- le miró, e Itachi pareció perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

-Ni yo mismo lo sé- respondió después de algunos segundos

La pelirosa esbozó una media sonrisa. Si fue así de sincero... _Por lo menos no iba a ser corrupto._

.

-¿Interrumpo algo?- habló sarcástico el integrante que faltaba

-Oh, Sasuke, hasta que apareces; Y no, no interrumpes nada, de hecho yo ya estaba por salir, sólo me quedé a hacerle algo de compañía a Sakura- finalizó haciendo que el Uchiha menor frunciera el ceño

-Hmp- echó un bufido que claramente significó una advertencia hacía su hermano, y que la ojijade no comprendió del todo –¿Y qué estas esperando?- le lanzó una última mirada, indicando que sobraba

-Está bien- habló mientras se encogía de hombros –Adiós- levantó la mano a su pequeño hermano en señal de despedida, se dio la vuelta y le dedicó una complacida mirada a la chica –Adiós- y acto seguido se inclinó hasta su cara para besar su mejilla.

No, el escalofrió que surgía en su columna, no era producto de aquel contacto, sino... De la incomodidad que sentía con los ojos de Sasuke sobre ella... _¿Acaso estaba haciendo algo malo?_

Y como se vino, Itachi se fue, quedando ellos dos en un absoluto y fatigoso silencio.

-Te tardaste- espetó algo disgustada

-Estaba cambiándome- respondió monótonamente, y por reflejo la chica lo miró de arriba hacía abajo

-Cómo es posible que sea tan perfecto- se dijo viendo los jeans negros y la camisa verde oscuro junto con una chaqueta negra que sujetaba la mano derecha del joven

-Pero al parecer estabas entretenida- interrumpió la disimulada mirada caminando hacía ella

-Tu hermano es simpático- reconoció cruzándose de brazos –Podrías ser como él- ¡oh si!, y es que al azabache le faltaba ser menos intimidante y menos gruñón... _Sin embargo Sasuke, entendió mal._

-Siempre lo mismo- susurró apretando sus puños; Sakura lo notó y lo miró extrañado –Si tanto te agrada por qué mejor no te vas con Itachi- no subió su tono aun así el rencor apareció en su voz.

-Qué te pasa...- atinó a decir, pero el ojinegro ya había desaparecido por la puerta con las bolsas. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de reconocer que compararlo había sido mala idea.

-¡Rayos!- exclamó mientras se golpeaba levemente la cabeza con la palma de su mano caminando en dirección a la salida de aquella casa... Empezó a trotar cuando su vista no lo encontraba.

Salió a la calle y lo encontró una cuadra más arriba de donde estaba... Parado, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, dejando a los pies las botellas de refrescos.

Avanzó acelerada –Por lo menos tiene la consideración de esperar- pensó al verse enfrente de él.

Por su parte el Uchiha no dijo nada, se limitó a recoger las bolsas y seguir su camino

-Oye- lo llamó y Sasuke paró –Yo... lo siento- se disculpó, aunque cueste admitirlo la pelirosa se había equivocado al juzgarlo de una manera tan superficial y lo estaba aceptando.

-No te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrado... Todos me han dicho que debería ser como él- su voz era neutra y aunque estaba de espaldas a ella, la ojijade pudo sentir su mirada llena de melancolía –Ante los ojos de todos él es perfecto- musitó para que después se dispusiera a emprender su recorrido

-Yo no lo encuentro perfecto- soltó de golpe Sakura, haciendo que el azabache se detuviera otra vez –Yo sólo te comparé a ti y a él en la parte social, porque si te das cuenta eres bastante odioso y gruñón con las personas ajenas a tu entorno social- le manifestó, Sasuke a su vez, se daba la vuelta para verle a la cara. Su sonrisa arrogante hizo que la chica levantara una ceja en señal de duda... ¿No estaba enojado acaso? ¿Dijo algo gracioso para que estuviera así?

-¿Odioso y gruñón?- preguntó de repente con una voz temible para su acompañante

-Digamos que sí- respondió y vio como el moreno le lanzaba la botella de ron

-Y tú... eres una molestia- espetó volviendo a su marcha.

Se frotó la sien para calmar el enfado que siento con ese calificativo, si bien lo que dijo era verdad. Eso de que _ella_ era una molestia no venia al caso... Estaba fuera de contexto.

-Odioso.- murmuró para volver a alcanzarlo y andar cerca de él.

.

No necesitaron más palabras para sentirse mejor el uno con el otro... El silencio y la compañía de ambos, hizo humo todo rastro de enfado para cuando llegaron a la casa del rubio.

-Esto es tan parecido- se dijo la pelirosa, al ver el inmenso jardín que poseía Naruto sólo en la parte delantera del terreno –Debo suponer que el resto de mis compañeros tienen algo similar-

-¡Sakura–chan!- escuchó de pronto, y al enfocar su vista divisó al organizador de la fiesta

-Naruto.- dijeron al unísono el Uchiha y la Haruno resignados por su actitud infantil

-Yo pensé que ya no iban a llegar- habló ya cerca de ellos

-Alguien se retraso más de la cuenta- comentó el azabache

-Sí, alguien se retraso más de la cuenta- le atacó la mujer, acto seguido cruzaron miradas asesinas

-¿Me perdí de algo?- interrogó el hiperactivo mientras los veía extrañados

-Nada importante- respondió Sakura al momento que su vista se fijaba más allá

-¡Oh!, es cierto- se expresó el rubio al notar adonde iba la mirada de la chica –Venga, Sakura–chan, te mostraré la casa- con esto se dispusieron a caminar

Se adentraron y pudo reconocer la amplitud que tenía el salón donde se llevaría a cabo la celebración.

-Todo esto será la pista de baile- indicó en el centro del lugar –A los costados colocaremos unas mesas y sillas para los que quieran comer o tomar algo... El equipo de música está al fondo y los parlantes están en cada esquina de la sala...- fue hay cuando la ojijade supo que no era una fiesta cualquiera –... la cocina está a la izquierda y los baños a la derecha-

-¿Tienes más de un baño?- cuestionó alzando una ceja

-Gustos de mi madre- respondió con simpleza al momento que sus hombres se encogían

-¿Sakura?- escucharon decir, giraron un poco para ver de quien se trataba

-Hinata- saludó inclinando la cabeza, para después ver a su primo, a Shikamaru y Kiba –¿Ya habían llegado?- la ojiperla afirmó con la cabeza

-Ya conectamos todos los cables para las luces y el sonido- habló de repente Kiba

-Genial- contestó el rubio –Hey teme, por qué no vas a dejar las bebidas en la cocina- el moreno bufó para luego tomar sin permiso la bolsa que sostenía la pelirosa e ir acompañado de Neji al sitio indicado –Muy bien ahora te diré las reglas- ella alzó una ceja –Verás, ya he hecho fiestas aquí y mis padres no tienen drama en que las haga pero con ciertas reglas- la chica asintió –Primero, no puede pasar nadie a las habitaciones del segundo piso- le mostró las escaleras que estaban a los costados –A excepción de los que estamos ahora. Segundo, para evitar que se roben los tragos, estos quedaran en la cocina, y ésta a su vez quedara con llave... Toma- le pasó lo que ella dedujo era la llave –Todos los que estamos aquí tienen una copia, cuando veas que las mesas no tienen refrescos tu misma puedes poner uno si quieres- Sakura aceptó la llave –Y tercero, cualquier acoso, avisas y nosotros le damos una paliza al desgraciado- rieron

-Entendido- habló al momento que una duda le surgió –¿Sólo los que estamos presentes podemos ir al segundo piso y además tenemos la copia de la llave?-

-Así es... bueno en realidad falta que llegue Gaara con el resto de los refrescos, que también le pasaré la llave... Pero aparte de él somos todos los que estamos aquí.- aclaró

-¿A quienes invitaste?- creía que era una fiesta del curso, pero al ver la producción era obvio que no

-A toda la secundaria... Desde los primeros medios hasta los cuartos... Los A y B-

-Son más de ciento cincuenta personas- calculó la ojijade, y Naruto esbozó una sonrisa feliz –En qué lío me metí-

.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

.

La fiesta había empezado hace una hora, en los primeros treinta minutos Sakura estuvo al lado de la Hyüga, mientras ésta le indicaba todos los alumnos destacados del instituto.

Sasori, Hidan, Deidara... Sólo pudo retener a esos escasos tres nombres que su compañera pronunció, ya que si bien no le interesaba conocer a jóvenes de otros cursos, ellos le llamaron bastante la atención... "el doble de Gaara-san, el predicador y el niña-niño" se había dicho la pelirosa al verlos, y aunque Hinata insistía que eran de lo más conocido, a ella no les pareció la gran cosa, "sólo son chicos en último año escolar... Nada más"... Y ahora suspiraba cansada. Después de una serie de nombres, los chicos solicitaron su ayuda para empezar a colocar las bandejas con comida y ella... Ella le iba a ayudar pero Kiba le suplicó que se quedara a ver por un rato las subidas de las escaleras, hasta que todo el alboroto por el inicio del "carrete" se normalizara. Y ahora... Ahí estaba. Observando desde el segundo piso las decenas de hombres y mujeres que se empezaban a mover con la música.

No era que, quería bajar para bailar. No. Sólo quería estar en un lugar más alejado. Tantas personas ya la estaban sofocando. Ver por primera vez a Neji cerca de la subida le hizo sentirse más aliviada para abandonar aquel lugar. Sus pies la llevaron al jardín trasero de aquella mansión.

Quedó maravillada al ver la piscina iluminada que poseía la familia Uzumaki, el contraste con la luz natural de la luna y la artificial de los focos, daban a imaginar un manantial escondido en una ciudad.

-Es hermoso ¿no?- ella asintió mientras se daba la vuelta –¿Por qué no estas adentro?-

-Quería tomar un poco de aire... ¿Y tú, hace cuanto llegaste... Kankuro–san?-

-Llegamos junto con los invitados... Gaara y yo tuvimos algunos problemas con Temari... Se demoró una hora e incluso más en arreglarse- habló suspirando –¡Ah!, otra cosa más, sólo dime Kankuro-

-De acuerdo- contestó mientras miraba las manos ocupadas del chico –¿Estas repartiendo refrescos?-

-Sí, me mandaron a eso- miró resignado los once vasos de ron-cola que tenía en la bandeja

-Si quieres yo los reparto- el muchacho la miró levemente entusiasmado -Tú anda, diviértete-

-Gracias- dijo mientras le pasaba el recipiente –Te debo una linda- con esto dicho corrió hacía adentro

Ella no respondió, sólo se limitó a observarlo hasta que se aseguró que ya no volvería; Fue entonces cuando caminó en dirección contraria al salón y se sentó en una banca de piedra, debajo de un inmenso sauce, teniendo como paisaje el manantial artificial.

-Creo que ahora si podré pasarla bien- dejó los vasos a un lado de ella para después tomar uno –Hace tiempo que no tomaba- pensó al momento en que sus labios chocaban con el liquido.

.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

.

Miró hacia todos lados, pero su vista se volvió limitada, tantos individuos en una sola parte era un punto negativo cuando se quería buscar a una persona.

-¿Dónde estará?- se preguntó mientras veía por cuarta vez su reloj de muñeca –Son las 1:30 y todavía no la encuentro- y seguía ahí, a un costado de la pista de baile tratando ver a su compañera. Una mano en su hombro la hizo girar tranquila –Saku... ¿Naruto–kun?- rectificó al ver al rubio

-¿Quieres bailar?- le propuso y ella se sintió desvanecer

-Yo... verás... es que... estoy buscando a...- sin embargo él no la dejo terminar

-Vamos Hinata–chan, no tenemos todo la noche- sin más la arrastró hasta el centro de la sala.

.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

.

Tiró el noveno al tacho de la basura; Sólo quedaba media hora para que la vinieran a buscar y le faltaban dos ron-cola por tomar. Sintió sus parpados pesados, no por culpa del alcohol, más bien por el desvelo que se estaba produciendo.

-Debería aprovechar los fines de semana para dormirme temprano y levantarme tarde... ¿Y qué es lo primero que hago?... Salir en la noche para acostarme en la madrugada.- se regañó

-¿Puedo?- y con aquella palabra dedujo que sus sentidos estaban más que lentos, ya que ni las pisadas había sentido –Lo tomaré como un sí- se sentó a un lado de la bandeja al no tener respuesta

-¿Qué haces aquí?- se limitó a preguntar mientras en sus manos se posaba el penúltimo trago

-Salí por un poco de aire y te vi... ¿Tiene algo de malo hacerte compañía?-

-No. Sólo me parece extraño. Cuando te enojas te pones odioso y te alejas, pero cuando se te quita buscas compañía... Y así sucesivamente. Bueno en realidad eso creo.-

-Estas equivocada- ella lo miró alzando una ceja –Si quisiera compañía buscaría a alguien menos molesta en vez de ti... _Sakura_.- bien, por un momento creyó perderse en los labios del Uchiha al sentir su nombre pronunciado por primera vez... Pero al cabo de algunos segundos reaccionó.

-¿Entonces por qué estas aquí?- cuestionó, tomando un sorbo

-Puedo estar donde se me de la gana- habló tranquilamente, sus dedos se deslizaron hacía la última bebida alcohólica de quedaba –Mejor responde ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-

-¿Qué no ves?- habló burlesca al momento de mover el vaso –Estoy bebiendo- dijo cortante

-¿Por qué?- preguntó haciendo caso omiso a la ironía de la chica

-Porque se me da la gana- respondió enfadada

-¿Por qué te enojas?-

-No me enojo- aun así su tono se notaba irritable

-Como quieras.- expresó el chico culminando con las últimas gotas de ron

Suspiró cansada mientras remataba lo que quedaba en su vaso... El silenció se apoderó del lugar, sólo el viento, acompañado de las finas ramas del sauce hablaban con el oscuro cielo –Oye- le llamó

-¿Hmp?- dijo a manera de escucharla mientras sus ojos se perdían en las luces del interior de la casa

-¿En verdad me consideras molesta?- su pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, regresó sus ojos a la cara de la chica, pero sólo encontró sus mechones rosa tapándole su mirada.

-La verdad- cerró sus azabache mientras meditaba, después de escasos segundos los abrió con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro –Sí, lo eres- y la reacción de ella le agradó bastante

-Es bueno saberlo- levantó la mirada para tener una batalla con los negros de él –Porque pensaba sincerarme contigo y decirte que... en verdad eres un odioso- dicho esto se paró –Adiós- le dijo a manera de despedida mientras avanzaba con paso firme.

-Hasta el lunes- susurró para si... Mientras sonreía satisfecho –Espero haberte ayudado-

.

Si bien le pareció encantador ver el lado indefenso de la ojijade, también le pareció triste verla en aquella situación. Es por eso, que le dijo aquello, por que sabía que ella no buscaba consuelo. Buscaba sentirse fuerte, segura... No quería sentirse inferior, débil.

No sabía los motivos de aquel extraño bajón, pero sabía que se debía a buenas razones. Bufó cansado. El haberse "preocupado" por ella fue nada más y nada menos que por efecto del alcohol, y por ello decidió volver a la fiesta.

-Lo mejor será divertirse un rato- y con una sonrisa altiva se metió en la casa del Uzumaki.

.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

.

-Hmp- soltó, ya afuera de aquella casa llena de vida –Después de todo, es un cubo de hielo... A medio derretir- formó una sonrisa por aquel pensamiento, que no duró demasiado pues vio la camioneta.

-¿Tardamos demasiado?- preguntó Kikio mientras le abría la puerta

-Un poco- contestó adentrándose por ésta

-¿Cómo la pasaste?- se aventuró a interrogar un poco emocionada

-Bien- con esto y el cerrar de sus ojos, culminó todo tipo de conversación

.

Abrió sus orbes verdes, que sólo pudieron apreciar el opaco techo de su habitación, se sentía agotada, pero eso no quería decir que tenía ganas de dormir. Respiró profundo para levantarse de su cama y dirigirse a la cocina. Después de todo, no había comido nada en toda la tarde.

.

Con paso alborotado llegó al refrigerador y con ayuda de sus manos se sostuvo en él. Si bien, el hecho de estar cansada totalmente le hacía tener movimientos más lentos y pesados. Esto era algo jamás antes sentido por ella. Su cuerpo no obedecía a lo que ella trataba de hacer realmente.

Vio como su entorno giraba alrededor de ella sin poder moverse.

_Lo último que pudo percibir... Fue el frío piso que la sostuvo en su caída._

-

-

-

* * *

_**  
o**laaa llegó un capii a este fiic!, por fiin xD! Siento la demora en actualizar pero (_inner: _nos daba sueño xD!) si creo qe se podria decir qe sí u.uº. dejando de lado eso, espero qe les haya gustado, aqi ya se empiezan a hablar ii eso si qe es un punto positivo para esta pareja xD!!, Por otro lado, tratare de actualizar más rapido x). humm pues ya no sé qe decir, asiqe se cuidan ii feliih año '09. les deseo de corazon :D (_inner: _wiii *O* yo tambien)_

_**A**__gradecimientos__**: **__a todas las personas que me comentan; Tambien a las que me colokan en sus favoritos y en alerta n.n  
_

_**D**__ejen comentarios, ideas, regaños, (_inner: _siempre y cuando sea en buena, xD) ya que me ayudan a mejorar.!_

_-_

-

_**Avance:**__(...)_ _-Vamos Karin dilo, ¿Qué paso?- le animó una rubia -Si ándale, que todas nos sorprendimos cuando el Uchiha te llamó.- comentó una castaña. Y todas las energías que había recibido hace un tiempo atrás se esfumaron al escuchar esa frase; Alzó la mano con rapidez para subir el volumen de la pantalla y escuchar más claramente ... -Mi Sasuke–kun se me acercó y me pidió si lo podía acompañar al segundo piso, y yo, por supuesto, acepté gustosa... Y bueno, todo lo demás fue demasiado placentero como para describirlo con palabras- resumió (...)_

-

-

_Se cuiidaan :D _

_Reviews? (_inner_: sisi, yo sé que tú quieres!)... GO!_

_**PD:**__ Disculpen la falta de ortografía, si es ke hay :B (_inner:_ en proceso de mejoramiento n.n)_

_**PD2:** Visiten mi Tercer Fiic (_inner: _llamado º _**N**_o _**L**_lores º :D)_

_**PD3:**_ _Visiten mi Primer Fiic_ (inner: _titulado_ **L**_a_ **C**_aída del_ **T**_iempo_ _·:· owo)_

_**a**__dioo•  
_

**.**

e**L****i**ih_**x**_s**a**n; ( _&_ c**o**_m_p**a**_ñ_**i**i**a**_h_ x_DD_ )

**·**


	10. qυє ємριєcє єℓ נυєgσ

**_D_eclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. La CIA tampoco ó.ò

**_P_arejas:** Sasuke_x_Sakura - Naruto_x_Hinata

-

_**Instrucciones:** _

_1.-Claramente ya hizo click en este capituloh! xP_

_2.-Lea, en serio... con confianzah!_

_3.-Comente!!...con seguridad, no sea tímida/o x)_

_4.-Sabe cerrar la ventana? xD_

-

-dejen comentarios- : dialogos y acciones

(dejen comentarios) : aclaraciones mias x_D_

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º : cambios de escena

_dejen comentarios _: palabras importantes

-

* * *

•• P**α**ℓ**α**вя**α**ѕ P**є**я∂**ι**∂**α**ѕ ••

**By:** e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

* * *

-

**Capitulo 10 ·· Que Empiece el Juego ··**

-

Abrió los ojos, y se sintió extrañadamente cómoda, desvió la mirada hacía un lado para percibir que estaba postrada en su cama... Bien, estaba en su casa, en su cama. La pregunta era ¿Cómo llegó ahí? Si ella mal no recordaba se desplomó en la cocina. ¿Quién la había recogido? ¿Quién se había metido a su departamento? ¿Y cómo rayos se metió?

Se sentó súbitamente, trayendo como consecuencia los ya conocidos mareos. Se agarró la cabeza para soportar el dolor, y cuando por fin cesó, se dio cuenta que no estaba sola.

-Tú- susurró una vez levantada la mirada, posándola en el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

-No pensé que nos viéramos tan luego y menos en estas circunstancias- aclaró mientras se acercaba –Tampoco pensé que fueras tan descuidada- lo último se lo dijo muy, muy seria.

-No sé a que te refieres... Imaya- neutralizó la voz para parecer más calmada –Además ¿Qué haces aquí, a esta hora?- preguntó mirando el reloj de la pared, las cuatro de la madrugada –Y ¿Cómo supiste que estaba mal?- estaba molesta, acaso ¿La estaban vigilando?

-¿Qué no te das cuenta?- Sakura alzó una ceja –¿Sabes cuanto tiempo has permanecido inconciente?-

-Algunas horas- respondió simplemente –Kikio y Fu me fueron a buscar a la fiesta cerca de las dos.-

-Es cierto- sus ojos se posaron en los verdes con seriedad –Cerca de las dos de la madrugada de ayer.-

-¿Có...mo?- parpadeó varias veces tratando de entender

-Estuviste alrededor de un día inconciente... Sakura, hoy día recién a las cinco de la tarde, Kikio te encontró tirada en la cocina... Recién a esa hora supimos que te habías desmayado- finalizó

-Ya veo- fue todo lo que dijo, pues sabía que algo así iba a suceder.

-En un principio, pensé que no sabías y por eso te había ocurrido... Pero, es algo tan básico, que lo descarte de inmediato. Digo... ¿Cómo, por lo menos, no vas a saber, que juntando pastillas de ese tipo, con el alcohol te puede producir en menor grado fatiga? Considerando que hubieras bebido más, hubiera sido taquicardia y quizás no estarías explicándome el por qué. Así que- habló sonriente –Te escucho, porque no me cabe en la cabeza el por qué hiciste algo tan irresponsable.-

-La verdad no se me ocurrió que me podría hacer mal- y todas sus esperanzas de que le creyera se fueron a la basura al verla en el mismo estado que en un principio, esperando, su verdadera respuesta –Me sentía frustrada conmigo misma- terminó diciendo con resignación –Creo que, inconcientemente, lo tomé como un auto–castigo.- agachó la cabeza cansada.

-Está bien, creo entenderte. A tu edad, todos te exigen el máximo y a diario, lo que no debería ser. Eres joven, deberías vivir tu adolescencia con normalidad, como la mayoría.-

-Pero, no soy normal- recalcó –Nada de mi vida es normal.-

-Es verdad, pero hay cosas, _momen__tos_, que los puedes vivir como una jovencita, y yo te ayudaré a eso- acto seguido tomó una libreta de su bolso y un lápiz para escribir.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó después de un rato

-Una licencia médica- contestó sin más

-No puedo faltar- se expresó algo alterada... Después de todo, ella estaba en una misión.

-Si puedes, lo que no puedes dejar de hacer es espiar, pero, para eso colocaste las cámaras de vigilancia, ellas harán el trabajo por ti, durante los siguientes tres días, en los cuales descansaras.-

-¿Tres días? ¿Quiere decir que me integraré al instituto recién el jueves?- Imaya asintió

-Aprovéchalos, te vendrán bien- Sakura la miró con cara de no creer lo que acababa de decir, sin embargo, no queriendo discutir por tonteras, bajó la cabeza sumida en sus pensamientos –Te haré algo de comer, y te dejaré otras pastillas, con las debidas instrucciones- remarcó –Para compensar algunas vitaminas que están bajas... El miércoles por la tarde irás a hacerte un chequeo.-

-Comprendido- contestó como cuando acepta una orden.

.

º.º.º **D**ía **L**unes, en el **I**nstituto º.º.º

.

-Nee, Hinata–chan ¿Sabes por qué no ha llegado Sakura–chan?- preguntó un rubio preocupado

-La verdad es que no sé nada de ella, la otra vez llegó tarde, pero ya van a ser las diez, y ni siquiera hay algún rastro de su alma- comentó afligida –En la fiesta también se me perdió de vista.-

-Quizás le pasó algo en la fiesta- dijo un castaño incorporándose a la conversación

-¡Qué dices Kiba, me mato si algo malo le a sucedido a Sakura–chan!- gritó el ojiazul

-Deja de gritar dobe, yo la vi cuando se fue- contestó un pelinegro con los brazos cruzados desde su asiento –Pero tampoco sé que le pudo haber ocurrido para no venir hoy- finalizó dejando aun más preocupado a Naruto, que, no pudo seguir discutiendo el tema debido al llamado de atención.

-Señor Uzumaki, si no desea estar en la clase de filosofía, le pediría que se retirara, o por lo menos hágame el honor de permanecer callado durantes estos últimos veinte minutos- retó Kurenai, mientras el salón se hundía en un silencio tortuoso, la mayoría tratando de retener la risa por lo ocurrido.

-Como diga- habló desanimado el ojiazul –¿Por qué siempre me retan a mí?- pensó

.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de la chica que veía aquella escena a través de un monitor, con un plato de ramen en mano y cubierta con una manta. Sakura se divertía viendo como se expresaban sus compañeros de ella y como llegaban a conclusiones que no tenían el respaldo suficiente como para estar intranquilos por su "desaparición"; Y haciendo homenaje al hiperactivo que había alegrado su mañana con sus chistes, inconcientemente, ella comía su plato favorito. Viendo cada detalle desde la habitación de multi–cámaras en la que se encontraba desde las ocho de la mañana.

Bebió los últimos restos de su plato para cambiar su vista a otro monitor.

-Veamos que dicen éstas mujeres- murmuró viendo en la pantalla el grupo de Karin e Ino entrando al baño –Menos mal que se me ocurrió poner una cámara dentro, aunque sólo tenga la mitad del panorama- se dijo recordando que sería muy incomodo y asqueroso verlas sentadas haciendo sus necesidades. Rió. Sólo se conformaba viendo como se miraban al espejo, lavaban sus manos y se arreglaban a cada un minuto –En verdad pasan casi todo el recreo en ese lugar- suspiró viendo que ya llevaban casi la mitad del tiempo del descanso ahí... Pero, algo llamó su atención.

.

-Vamos Karin dilo, ¿Qué paso?- le animó una rubia

-Si ándale, que todas nos sorprendimos cuando el Uchiha te llamó- comentó una castaña

Y todas las energías que había recibido hace un tiempo atrás se esfumaron al escuchar esa frase; Alzó la mano con rapidez para subir el volumen de la pantalla y escuchar más claramente.

-Está bien, está bien- dijo orgullosa –Verán, nadie duda que ese día yo estaba fabulosa- todas afirmaron con sus cabezas –Y por supuesto que mi Sasuke–kun se dio cuenta y me hizo pasar un momento inolvidable- sus ojos se iluminaron esperanzada –Quizás todo vuelva a ser como antes.-

-Pero ¿¡Cuándo pasó eso que yo no supe!?- preguntó una rubia con coletas

-Hay Temari, tú siempre enterándote de las últimas- refunfuñó Ino

-Déjala, esta vez será un agrado contar- se expresó altanera la pelirroja –La noche de la fiesta- comenzó –A eso de las 2.15 más o menos, mi Sasuke–kun se me acercó y me pidió si lo podía acompañar al segundo piso, y yo, por supuesto, acepté gustosa... Y bueno, todo lo demás fue demasiado placentero como para describirlo con palabras- resumió

-Que suertes tienes- confesó la Yamanaka mordiéndose el labio inferior.

.

Y después de eso, la pantalla se volvió de un color negro que reflejaba su rostro aturdido; por inercia apagó el televisor; increíblemente se sentía vacía después de escuchar eso. No, a ella no le molestaba que él hiciera ese tipo de cosas con cualquier mujer, no le importaba que deseara a otras mujeres. No. _No sentía celos__._ Sin embargo, la sensación de compartir minutos antes con Sasuke le hizo pensar que se estaban acercando, que estaba un paso más adelante, pero no.

-Maldita- siseó apretando sus dientes –No creas que tienes el juego ganado sólo por una noche- dirigió sus ojos a su mano convertida en puño –Esto recién esta empezando- cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras fruncía el ceño. Porque ese era su reto personal. Ella se ganaría la atención, los desvelos y los pensamientos del moreno, eso, que nadie lo pusiera en duda.

.

Regresó a su apartamento levemente frustrada, y con un dolor de cabeza irreconocible hasta ese momento, se tiró en su adorable cama mientras agarraba con su mano un frasco, y de éste sacaba una pastilla, en cámara lenta se la tomó y después cerró los ojos en un intento de olvidar todo.

-Por qué todo en mi vida es complicado- pensó con un deje desanimado –Quiero desaparecer.-

.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

.

El aire matutino se hacía sentir en los cuerpos de todos, y aunque los más aplicados trataban de poner atención a la clase de historia era inevitable desconcentrarse. Los ronquidos de Naruto eran muy fuertes... Tanto así que, Asuma, por primera vez en su vida de maestro, tomó cartas en el asunto y con toda la agilidad del mundo lanzó el borrador de pizarra directo a la cabeza del Uzumaki.

-¡Ah!- gritó sobresaltado, topándose la zona afectada con las dos manos –Pero qué...- sus ojos por fin dimensionaron el lugar donde estaba y lo que vio, no le favorecía en nada –Sensei- susurró

-¿Cómo estaba el descanso?- habló notablemente irritado, jamás lo habían visto así –Puedo soportar que no traigan la tarea, que no escriban la materia, hasta... que no presten atención a la clase- hizo una pausa para comprobar que todos sus alumnos estaban con sus ojos sobre él –Pero lo que no aguantaré es la falta de respeto hacia mí. Así es que, o te comportas en mi clase o no entras más en todo el mes- finalizó abriendo la puerta de la sala, dando a entender que, quien quisiera, se podría ir –Naruto, me haces perder tiempo, responde- apresuró

-Yo... no se preocupe, no volverá a pasar- respondió más que nervioso

-Eso espero- dicho esto cerró la puerta con su actitud tan pasiva de siempre

-Baka- murmuró el compañero de asiento del rubio –Trata de acostarte más temprano.-

-Ya teme... nunca más pasará- habló bajito –Es que anoche no me podía quedar dormido... Estaba pensando en Sakura–chan.- reconoció suspirando –¿Qué le habrá pasado?- se dijo para si

-Hmp- soltó desinteresado mientras su conciencia se debatía en preguntarle a la Hyuga si sabía algo respecto al tema –Sakura- pensó mirando la ciudad a través de la ventana.

.

-Sasuke- musitó mirando por segunda vez aquella pantalla a color... Y otra vez estaba ahí, observando cada detalle de lo que pasaba en el instituto, rodeada de un montón de televisores pequeños, pero, exclusivamente, se dedicaba a mirar a un sólo aparato, donde estaba una persona sentada desde que empezó la asignatura –Esto, está mal- se reprochó y es que no estaba disfrutando los días que le dio su doctora, y todo por culpa de él –Sasuke- repitió mientras apretaba sus ojos con fuerza, su mente le estaba jugando mal, veía las posibles escenas de él con la pelirroja en unas de las habitaciones de la casa del hiperactivo –¡Tonta!- se dijo mientras se paraba de un salto, caminó hacia la puerta de salida y la abrió para cerrarla tras de si con llave.

.

º.º.º **D**os **H**oras **D**espués º.º.º

.

-Ciento ochenta y ocho, ciento ochenta y nuevo, ciento noventa- así como las otras veces la pelota gastada de tenis había dado en el mismo punto de siempre –Ciento noventa y uno, ciento noventa y dos, ciento noventa y tres- aquella pared ya mostraba el retrato oscuro de aquel balón –Ciento noventa y cuatro, ciento noventa y cinco, ciento noventa y seis- le daba consecutivamente con la raqueta –Ciento noventa y siete, ciento noventa y ocho, ciento noventa y nueve- su mente sólo se concentraba en contar cada rebote –Doscientos- y toda la impotencia que sentía se vio reflejada en los giros que dio la pelota en la muralla. Cayó totalmente desarmada mientras la causante se sentaba en una banca al lado de su cancha para tomar un poco de agua.

Todavía con la respiración agitada, observó a su alrededor... Vació. No había nadie compartiendo aquel extenso piso rayado, nadie jugando tenis cerca de ella. ¿Por qué?

Sakura suspiró mientras sonreía, ella sabía la respuesta. Necesitaba desquitarse, liberarse y la idea no era dañar al primero que pasase por delante. Así es que, a la velocidad de la luz compró un equipo completo, deportivo, consecutivamente se inscribió en aquel bonito club, para arrendar ella sola, un cuarto de aquel lugar. Equivalente a cuatro canchas... Canchas que estaban a su alrededor. _¿Se le puede llamar egoísta por esa actitud?_ Quizás... Quizás no... Depende. Si tienes el valor suficiente para ver a una jovencita, echa furia, golpear la pared por más de media hora.

_Tienen que comprenderla, quería estar sola__._

.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

.

El eco de sus zapatos retumbaba por todo el pasillo de aquel terreno escasamente alumbrado. Se detuvo frente a una puerta de fina madera, para llamar con golpes precisos.

-Permiso para entrar- dijo todavía sin girar la perilla.

-Aprobado- se escuchó decir desde el otro lado.

Por fin aquel sujeto deslizó su mano para abrir y pasar a una habitación iluminada con el rojo vivo del fuego en la chimenea que poseía el cuarto. Enfocó su vista en un escritorio, cerca de una ventana, que daba una excelente vista a toda la ciudad de noche, destellante por los faros y luces de autos.

-¿Me mandó a llamar? Señor- habló mirando el respaldo de una elegante silla, que combinaba muy bien con el ambiente medieval de todos los demás muebles.

-Sí. Es hora de empezar a moverse- ordenó, su voz denotaba la maldad de sus acciones.

-Comprendido- afirmó con una clara sonrisa.

-Quiero que esta semana asegures a los compradores. Y ya para la otra, empiezas a traficar.-

-¿Será en el mismo lugar y hora de siempre?- preguntó dudoso

-Claro. No te preocupes, el instituto todavía sigue siendo un buen refugio para nuestras transacciones, además si hay alguien detrás de nosotros, será mucho más fácil pillarlo en aquel establecimiento que en los lugares públicos como los restaurantes.-

-Es cierto Señor, aquellos tiempos fueron muy complicados, cualquier movimiento en falso y en cuestión de minutos hubiéramos tenido a la policía local y a la CIA alrededor de nosotros.-

-Así es, por suerte te contrataron en aquel colegio; eso fue una gran ayuda de tu parte.-

-Gracias. Me siento honrado con su reconocimiento. Mi señor- hizo una ligera reverencia

-Está bien, sólo preocúpate por informarles a nuestros clientes sobre la reanudación de las ventas.-

-¿Cuántos kilos venderemos, para principiar?-

-Un kilo por persona, ni más ni menos. Si tienen la plata para comprar bien y si no, pues que se la consigan, pero no venderemos menos de eso- hizo una pausa para beber de su copa, hasta ahora llena –Después de dos semanas podrán comprar más de lo dicho- finiquitó

-¡Sí! Con su permiso, me retiró- dio media vuelta por sobre sus talones y salió de aquel sitió cerrando la puerta con suma delicadeza.

Caminó hasta la salida de aquella casona con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, para subirse a su automóvil y antes de hacerlo marchar, sacó su celular y digitó un par de números.

-Escúchame, contáctame a los "puentes"- mandó. Cortó la llamada sin esperar alguna contestación positiva para dirigirse a su hogar, tenía que organizar todo para regresar a trabajar.

Tenía que preparar alguna trampa para desenmascarar al estúpido que andaba tras sus pasos.

-Veamos cuanto tiempo duras escondido- aumentó la velocidad, para desaparecer entre los edificios.

.

_El juego entre el bien y el mal, entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto, entre lo justo e injusto, estaba empezando. Las reglas estaban sobre la mesa y las trampas debajo de ésta._

_El juego entre ella y él. El juego en el cual... Cualquiera podría ganar._

-

-

-

* * *

_**  
o**laaa, aqí reportandome! humm espero no haber demorado demasiado u.u, si es así, lo siento, en verda, tengo qe modificar el formato de redacción. (_inner: _cosas de principiantes qe tuvimos qe corregir u.uº) sii! Es nuestro pasado oscuro! kakaka xD!!!. En fin, espero qe les haya gustado, hay varios datos importantes tambien, asiqe saqen conclusiones! (_inner:_ lalala(8)... xD)  
_

_**A**__gradecimientos__**: **__a todas las personas que me comentan; Tambien a las que me colokan en sus favoritos y en alerta n.n_

_**D**__ejen comentarios, ideas, regaños, (_inner: _siempre y cuando sea en buena, xD) ya que me ayudan a mejorar.!_

_-_

-

_**Avance:**__(...)__ -¿Hasta que hora duró la fiesta?- preguntó de sorpresa, interrumpiéndolo.-Hasta las tres de la madrugada, más o menos- respondió extrañado -Ya veo- murmuró para luego, por primera vez mirarlo a los ojos –Y dime ¿Qué hiciste después de que nos despedimos?- sonrió con tranquilidad -¿Por qué quieres saber eso?- cuestionó enfadado. ¿Trataba de decirle algo acaso?__ (...)_

-

-

_Se cuiidaan :D _

_Reviews? (_inner_: sisi, yo sé que tú quieres!)... GO!_

_**PD:**__ Disculpen la falta de ortografía, si es ke hay :B (_inner:_ en proceso de mejoramiento n.n)_

_**PD2:**__ Visiten mi Tercer Fiic (_inner: _llamado ||| _**N**_o _**L**_lores ||| :D)_

_**PD3:**_ _Visiten mi Primer Fiic_ (inner: _titulado_ **L**_a_ **C**_aída del_ **T**_iempo_ _·:· owo)_

_**a**__dioo__•_

**.**

e**Li**ih_**x**_s**a**n; ( _&_ c**o**_m_p**a**_ñ_**i**i**a**_h_ x_DD_ )

**·**


	11. яєѕιgиαcιóи

**_D_eclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. La CIA tampoco ó.ò

**_P_arejas:** Sasuke_x_Sakura - Naruto_x_Hinata

-

_**Instrucciones:** _

_1.-Claramente ya hizo click en este capituloh! xP_

_2.-Lea, en serio... con confianzah!_

_3.-Comente!!...con seguridad, no sea tímida/o x)_

_4.-Sabe cerrar la ventana? xD_

-

-dejen comentarios- : dialogos y acciones

(dejen comentarios) : aclaraciones mias x_D_

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º : cambios de escena

_dejen comentarios _: palabras importantes

-

* * *

•• P**α**ℓ**α**вя**α**ѕ P**є**я∂**ι**∂**α**ѕ ••

**By:** e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

* * *

-

**Capitulo 11 ·· Resignación ··**

-

El agua caía a montones sobre su cuerpo delicado a simple vista, pero que, el tiempo y destino se habían encargado de golpear sin tregua.

Se refregó por última vez para cerrar la llave y salir de la ducha; Se secó con cuidado, con lentitud, con un mínimo de ánimo. Después de todo, ese día se la pasaría en su metro cuadrado.

¿Quién la mandaba a jugar tenis hasta que, se le hicieran heridas en las manos y en los pies, que, los músculos de sus extremidades se tensaran al extremo de no poder caminar a penas paró de moverse?

Por suerte, ahora estaban Fu y Kikio, a quienes llamó de inmediato, no pretendía estar sola en una cancha al anochecer, esperando a que se le pasara el dolor, por lo menos en sus pies.

Caminó con dificultad hacia la cama, se vio los pies, rojos. Una gran parte de la planta y el costado estaban descuerados; Se vio sus palmas, era el mismo panorama, sólo que éstas presentaban más rasguños por la fricción con la raqueta.

Sacó de un cajón su pijama color azul, y después de colocárselo se acostó; Miró su celular, a un lado de su almohada para comprobar la hora. Ya era medio día y ella no quería hacer nada. Sus energías, ya agotadas por el ejercicio deportivo del día anterior, se estaban restableciendo, sin embargo aquella enfermedad no la dejaba sentirse del todo bien.

-Y pensar que antes hacía lo mismo, y al otro día despertaba como si nada- se dijo, recordando el entrenamiento impuesto por la CIA –Que deplorable.-

Y poco le importó los llamados de sus escoltas desde la pieza de cámaras, ahora no tenía tiempo para los demás, ahora lo que le preocupaba era ella. ¿En qué rayos había estado pensando? ¿Qué había hecho en toda aquella semana? ¿Por qué actuaba así... tan... impulsiva? Se llevó ambas manos a su nuca, y su mirada se perdió en el techo. ¿Tanto había cambiado en un par de días? Recordó los reproches que le dijo a Kakashi, y en menos de lo que pensaba, ya se estaba llevando de maravilla con sus nuevos compañeros... Que irónico._ Que ilógico__._

¿En dónde se supone que quedó la espía perfecta y sin sentimientos? ¿Es que aquel ambiente le gustó en demencia que dejó todo a un lado para pensar en cosas de adolescentes? Está bien, era una, y eso lo sabía, hasta Imaya, su queridísima doctora se lo había dicho, pero... Rayos, todo lo que había aprendido en la organización se le olvido al descubrir un mundo lleno de..._ ¿Cariño?_

Y si eso fuera poco... ¿Cómo era eso de que quería pelear con otra chica por un hombre?

Se sentó bruscamente, su mano recorrió su cara y cabellos.

Todo aquello que analizó era horroroso, pero era la pura y santa verdad.

-Esto se me está saliendo de las manos- habló mientras volvía a caer en su colchón, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos extendidos –Sin embargo...- susurró.

.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

.

-Ya les dije, no puedo darles información privada de un estudiante- repitió por cuarta vez.

-¡Pero sólo queremos saber si está bien!- exclamó algo fastidiado

-Tsunade-sama, es que, estamos muy preocupados- explicó con respeto

-Lo siento señorita Hyuga, pero son las reglas- sentenció

-Vieja- murmuró entrecerrando los ojos

-¿Dijo algo joven Uzumaki?- interrogó acusadoramente

-No, nada... Con su permiso- agregó para salir, seguido de Hinata.

-Insolente- le regañó mentalmente –¿Vieja?, hmp, pero si me veo como de quince- se habló contenta

.

Naruto caminaba con paso bruto por el pasillo, su acompañante lo seguía un poco más atrás, casi trotando. Llegaron a la sala de clases para encontrarse con su habitual grupo.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Shikamaru, quien a pesar de no estar preocupado por la chica, lo único que quería era saber alguna noticia de ella... Para que el rubio dejara de llorar.

-Nada, la directora no nos quiso pasar nada- respondió Hinata, bajando la cabeza.

El ojiazul sólo bufó por su fracaso mientras se ubicaba en su puesto.

-Ya, cálmate, de seguro pescó un resfriado- le animó Kiba

-¿Puedo decir algo?- habló Chouji masticando papas fritas –¿Por qué a nadie se le ocurrió pedirle su numero telefónico a penas llegó al Instituto?- cuestionó sin dejar de comer.

Todos se miraron entre sí, sintiéndose algo estúpidos por no haber hecho eso.

Naruto sólo miró por la ventana, aquella chica en verdad le había quitado cada pensamiento de su cabeza y todos lo notaban, hasta... Hinata.

.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

.

Eran alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde, cuando el auto deportivo de Kikio la pasó a buscar para ir a la clínica privada de su doctora, llegaron después de veinte minutos de camino, para que, sólo la pelirosa se adentrara al lugar, dejando a su acompañante frente al edificio.

-Adelante- le ofreció la mujer dejándola pasar

-Me he tomado todas las pastillas, según las indicaciones que me dijiste- avisó sentándose en una silla –Y debo reconocer que me han hecho bien- su voz era tan tranquila, que no convenció.

-¿Qué pasó ahora?- habló suspirando

-Nada, sólo me puse a hacer un poco de ejercicio y creo que se me hicieron pequeñas heridas.-

-Deja ver- ordenó poniéndose a su lado estirando su mano.

Sakura la miró retraída, mientras extendía sus brazos –No sé por qué presiento que me va a retar- se dijo cuando sintió que Imaya retiraba las diminutas vendas que ella misma se colocó.

-¡Sakura!- gritó enojada

.

Salió de aquel lugar algo adolorida ¿Por qué siempre duele más la curación que la herida? Suspiró resignada mientras atravesaba la calle para subir en el automóvil y con un simple resoplo le indicó que podían partir. Una sonrisa surcó su rostro. Mañana volvería al colegio.

.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

.

Abrió los ojos por enésima vez, las 7:30 am, y ella no se quería levantar. En cierto sentido, tenía ganas de verlos otra vez, de decirles que solamente había estado un poco decaída por el cambio de clima, pero algo había pasado por alto en toda la tarde de ayer... Y era él.

¿Cómo lo iba a mirar a la cara, a saludar, después de lo que escuchó? Claro, algo que no tendría por que haber sabido, de ninguna forma... Sin embargo lo sabía y ese era el problema.

¿Cómo disfrazar el enojo que iba a sentir cuando esa tal Karin la mirara y sonriera con superioridad? Si ella sabía que aquella mueca era porque había ganado la noche del sábado.

Y haciendo uso de su total frialdad se levantó dispuesta a no mostrar tales sensaciones. Sus pies la dirigieron al baño, para luego salir vestida con su uniforme. Con desgano agarró su mochila y salió de su departamento, se dirigió a la pieza del frente, para hacer el mismo procedimiento que todos los días... Aquellas cámaras eran tan esenciales_. __Veían y escuchaban, lo que sus ojos y oídos no querían ver ni oí__r. _Eran portales para descubrir la absurda realidad.

.

A las ocho en punto se encontraba cruzando las puertas de aquella institución, su pelo, algo mojado por la reciente ducha, se encontraba apegado a su cara, goteando débilmente su camisa.

Observó la puerta frente a ella, pudo deducir que el profesor todavía no llegaba, pues el alboroto estaba más que presente. Estuvo segundos en aquel estado, escuchando divertida las locuras que decían Naruto y Kiba, seguido del apoyo de Lee para que no pararan, y de los reclamos de Gaara para que se quedaran sentados y callados.

Su mano alcanzó la perilla y la giró sutilmente, hizo un poco más de fuerza para abrirla, y se encontró a pocos metros de ella con un castaño tirado en el suelo, cubierto por bolas de papeles, tiradas por un rubio parado sobre el banco.

-Niños- pensó incrédula al ver tal escena

-¿Sakura?- oyó decir a un lado de ella.

-Emm- emitió entrecerrando sus ojos –¿Cómo se llamaba?- se preguntó –¿Shino?- él asintió conforme

-¡Hey chicos, llegó la chica nueva!- vociferó Chouji, quien se encontraba al lado de Aburame.

Y lo que detesta a montones sucedió... Todos se quedaron quietos, callados. Mirándola.

-¡SAKURA-CHAN!- chilló un rubio corriendo hacia ella

-Naruto- dijo mientras sentía que le faltaba el aire –¿Me sueltas?- pronunció al hallarse todavía entre los brazos del Uzumaki, que la abrazaban con fuerza.

-Oh, sí... Lo siento, fue la emoción- se excusó con una sonrisa inocente –Y dime ¿por qué faltaste?-

-Estuve enferma- respondió sin más, mientras avanzaba por los bancos.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Hinata al momento que la pelirosa pasaba por su lado.

-Bien, ¿y tú?- devolvió el gesto mientras se sentaba tras de ella, al notar que ya estaba acompañada.

-Bien, gracias- contestó para darse la vuelta y conversar más de cerca –¿Te habías resfriado?-

-Eh, sí- dudó –Pero no te preocupes ya estoy mucho mejor- sonrió

-Eso esperamos- deseó el Inuzuka acercándose a ellas con Naruto –Y ¿Cómo la pasaste en la fiesta?-

-Es cierto, no pude saber tú opinión 'ttebayo- comentó el ojiazul sentándose al lado de la Hyuga

-Muy bien- se limitó a decir –¿Y qué es eso de 'ttebayo?- interrogó confusa

-Es la nueva palabra de Naruto–kun- le informó la pelinegra

-¿Nueva palabra?- miró curiosa a los tres compañeros frente a ella.

-Verás el borracho de Naruto siempre termina tan ebrio que su lengua se le enreda hasta formar una nueva palabra en su diccionario y como si fuera gracioso, la repite durante toda la noche y quizás, ahora hasta el resto de la vida- le explicó el castaño con una leve burla con su voz

-Bueno algo así- bufó molesto el hiperactivo –No estaba tan bebido- desmintió mirando a la ojiverde

-Lo que tú digas- le aseguró mientras paseaba sus ojos por el aula. Se encontró la con victoriosa mirada de Karin, que le decía lo inferior que era –Estúpida- habló en su mente, para después seguir con su viaje hasta encontrar la de el presidente, que no le quitaba los ojos de encima –Y a éste ¿Qué le pasa?- se dijo para luego buscar unos ojos negros, que nunca los vio.

Suspiró vencida, no sabía dónde se encontraba, pero tampoco se esforzaría por hacerlo, así que reprimió la pregunta que le quería hacer a Naruto.

-Siéntense- se escuchó decir desde la puerta. El profesor Zabuza había llegado denso.

Y al parecer todos lo percibieron, pues en solo segundos estaban en sus lugares y callados. Sacó su libro y un plumón de pizarra de su maletín, acto seguido empezó a escribir ejercicios de ecuación.

El sonido de unos leves golpes en la puerta lo hicieron detener su labor para pronunciar un "pase" y como si fuera deseo cumplido para la Haruno, se encontró con un moreno cruzando el umbral de madera con un caminar desinteresado y un cabello alborotado.

-Disculpe por llegar tarde, sensei- pronunció con calma

-No te preocupes, ve a sentarte- le dijo volviendo a lo que hacía.

.

Quizás la mayor de las ventajas de ser Sasuke Uchiha, era que su hermano era respetado por todos, hasta por los profesores; Pero así como era de positivo, también tenía su lado negativo. Ser la sombra de alguien que es diferente a ti. No tener identidad propia, o en la mayoría de los casos, que todos a tu alrededor pensaran así.

Giró su cuerpo para saludar con un mohín de la cabeza al pelirrojo y al ojiperla que estaban sentados en la segunda hilera de mesas, pasó de largo. Resopló molesto, no le gustaba sentarse de los últimos y solo, o sea, admitía que no servia para tener una amena conversación, pero estar solo era mas aburrido que los chistes de Lee, Kiba y Naruto juntos.

Enfocó la mirada en su rubio amigo para saludarlo con otra de sus muecas, la cual él contestó; Sin embargo, en cosa de segundos, su vista se concentró un poco más allá. Es que ¿Cómo pasar desapercibido el color rosa? Más aun cuando le pertenecía a una sola persona. _A Sakura__._

Llegó a su lado y se sentó, en todo el trayecto la pelirosa había estado escribiendo en su cuaderno, al parecer algo muy interesante pues no había despegado la vista de las hojas.

-Hasta que apareciste- se expresó arrogante mientras la miraba

-Sí- respondió sin más, sin levantar la vista –¿Por qué? ¿Me extrañaste?- preguntó tiempo después con le mismo tono frío.

-Se podría decir que sí- su sarcasmo no afectó a la chica que hacía los ejercicios lentos, no queriendo terminar. No quería mirarlo. No después de lo que escuchó en el baño de chicas.

-Y ¿Por qué faltaste?- se aventuró a decir, ya más tranquilo y casi susurrando.

-Estás muy hablador, ¿sabes?- le dijo con ironía para mirarlo de reojo.

-Es sólo por educación, pero si quieres no habló.-

-¿Hasta que hora duró la fiesta?- preguntó de sorpresa, interrumpiéndolo.

-Hasta las tres de la madrugada, más o menos- respondió extrañado

-Ya veo- murmuró para luego, por primera vez mirarlo a los ojos –Y dime ¿Qué hiciste después de que nos despedimos?- sonrió con tranquilidad

-¿Por qué quieres saber eso?- cuestionó enfadado. ¿Trataba de decirle algo acaso?

-Por educación- se delimitó a repetir

-Vaya, que educada- habló con mofa mientras esbozaba una media sonrisa

-¿Por qué evitas la pregunta?- su expresión no cambio en nada. _Pero él pudo sentir, que ella sabía__._

-No la evado- habló colocando su codo sobre la mesita para que su cara descansara en su mano –Bueno me fui a bailar con los demás- balbuceó algo incomodo por la acusadora mirada de la chica –¿Qué crees que hice?- alzó una ceja incrédulo.

-No lo sé- expresó rendida, ¿Qué mas daba? Si después de todo no le podía exigir explicación alguna, no eran nada... _Por__ ahora_. Aun así, disfrutó mucho el interés de él por entablar un dialogo y mucho más, la cara de la pelirroja hecha furia, que miró cuando ladeó la suya –¿Sabes?- sonrió, mirándolo –Deberías ganarte la vida como actor, te viene- afirmó

-Hmp- soltó cruzándose de brazos, haciéndose el ofendido –No me has creído nada- masculló.

Cruzaron miradas, ella divertida ante la situación vivida; él, embelesado con la naturalidad y simpleza de su compañera... _At__ad__os._ Se sintieron así, como si cada uno le debiera algo al otro.

.

_Y __extrañamente... Se sentía bien._

-

-

-

* * *

_**  
o**laaa, hum hace cuanto qe no actualizo? Creo qe mientras mas digo qe "no me tardaré" más lo haré u.uº. En fiin pasé ya las vacaciones y ahora entré a clases, a ver si cambian las cosas._

_**C**on respecto al capii, pues... nada x)! me encanta la relación qe se esta dando con Sakura y Sasuke. Me gusta la preocupación qe se da en un circulo de amigos. Joh! Me gusta todo, lalala (8) xDD!_

_**A**__gradecimientos__**: **__a todas las personas que me comentan; a todas las que esperan una actualización, de verdad... Gracias._

_**D**__ejen comentarios, ideas, regaños, (_inner: _siempre y cuando sea en buena, xD) ya que me ayudan a mejorar._

_-_

-

_**Avance:**__(...)__ A veces, las oportunidades se dan en circunstancias que el tiempo no respalda... Y aunque esa era una perfecta ocasión, los hechos iban acelerados a comparación con el tiempo en que se llevaban conociendo. Las emociones se pueden controlar, los impulsos se pueden parar, el corazón se puede guardar y la mentira se puede convertir en la falsa verdad. Y Sakura, podía hacer eso y mucho más.__ (...)_

-

-

_Se cuiidaan :D _

_Reviews? (_inner_: sisi, yo sé que tú quieres!)... GO!_

_**PD:**__ Disculpen la falta de ortografía, si es qe hay :B (_inner:_ en proceso de mejoramiento n.n)_

_**PD2:**__ Visiten mi Tercer Fiic (_inner: _llamado º _**N**_o _**L**_lores º :D)_

_**PD3:**_ _Visiten mi Primer Fiic_ (inner: _titulado_ **L**_a_ **C**_aída del_ **T**_iempo_ _·:· owo)_

_**a**__dioo__•_

**.**

e**Li**ih_**x**_s**a**n; ( _&_ c**o**_m_p**a**_ñ_**i**i**a**_h_ x_DD_ )

**·**


	12. єscαραя

**_D_eclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. La CIA tampoco ó.ò

**_P_arejas:** Sasuke_x_Sakura - Naruto_x_Hinata

-

_**Instrucciones:** _

_1.-Claramente ya hizo click en este capituloh! xP_

_2.-Lea, en serio... con confianzah! x3  
_

_3.-Comente!!...con seguridad, no sea tímida/o x)_

_4.-Sabe cerrar la ventana? xD_

-

-dejen comentarios- : dialogos y acciones

(dejen comentarios) : aclaraciones mias x_D_

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º : cambios de escena

_dejen comentarios _: palabras importantes

-

* * *

•• P**α**ℓ**α**вя**α**ѕ P**є**я∂**ι**∂**α**ѕ ••

**By:** e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

* * *

-

**Capitulo 12 ·· Escapar ··**

-

Bostezó levemente. Estaban en la tercera hora de clases, Ingles, y después de dos semanas todavía no encontraban a un profesor que fuera a enseñar; sólo les pasaban guías y guías... Y ella se aburría.

Aun cuando, Naruto no dejara de hablar, las cosas que decía no las entendía en lo absoluto. Estar recordando anécdotas de años pasados no encajaba en ella. Simplemente porque no pertenecía a esos recuerdos, en los que Hinata, Sasuke y el rubio comentaban y reían.

Miró por décima vez aquel papel, lleno de actividades, y aunque con una sola mirada ya sabía, mentalmente las respuestas, no deseaba escribir... No quería moverse.

-¿Se acuerdan que el flojo de Shika se quedó dormido en pleno examen de historia?- contó el hiperactivo entre risas –Todavía me acuerdo de la cara de fastidio que tenía cuando Asuma–sensei lo regañó y le hizo dar otra prueba con el doble de materia- aguantó una audible carcajada con su mano

-Pobre Shika–kun, tuvo que quedarse estudiando todo un fin de semana porque sus padres se enteraron y no le dejaron salir- recordó la Hyuga.

-Es que algunas veces, se pasa de listo- reconoció el Uchiha con ironía.

Segundos después, la risa del Uzumaki resonaba en todo el salón, trayendo por consecuencia un golpe secó por parte del Nara, que estaba, desde un principio, sentado adelante del ojiazul.

-Idiota, por lo menos ten la decencia de hablar más despacio- sugirió al percibir unas cuantas sonrisas diminutas alrededor de ellos –Y creo que tú eres el menos indicado para burlarte- habló

-Es cierto, Naruto–kun, tú reprobaste matemáticas y biología, también tuviste que dar pruebas- defendió, inocentemente la ojiperla a su compañero.

-Además yo no reprobé- aclaró –Deje la prueba en blanco porque tenía sueño- explicó

-Dobe- lanzó el moreno con sorna

-Ya, ya, entendí, no me voy a burlar- acto seguido hizo un puchero –Es injusto, todos se ponen contra mí- sus ojos se volvieron llorosos en un intento de hacer su mejor escena dramática.

-Lo siento, fue sin querer Naruto–kun- y como siempre, la única que caía era la pelinegra.

-Está bien- respondió sin más –Dime, Sakura–chan, tú estás a mi favor ¿verdad?- todos se le quedaron mirando, esperando la respuesta de ella.

-A no, lo siento, no me metan en sus peleas- se limitó a decir mientras desviaba la vista.

-Esta ronda la ha ganado Shikamaru- habló divertido un castaño, compañero de asiento del Nara.

-¡Kiba! nadie te dio invitación para esta conversación- gruñó furioso el rubio.

-Háganme el favor de callarse de una buena vez- y la autoridad máxima que faltaba, apareció detrás del hiperactivo, tomándolo por sorpresa. Asustándolo hasta hacerlo tiritar.

-Lo sentimos Gaara–san- se disculpó a manera general el problemático

-¿Por qué siempre te apareces de esa forma? 'ttebayoo- todavía hablaba con un leve temblor

-¿Por qué no te puedes quedar quieto, aunque sea un minuto?- contraatacó

Y al fin de cuentas, el presidente se unió a la batalla, teniendo como mayor argumento las cosas vividas en los años anteriores. Momentos en los que Sakura, se sentía _incomod__a_.

Después de meditarlo el tiempo suficiente, para ella bastaron sólo doce segundos, decidió cambiar de ambiente... ¿La idea era que, ella se quedara sonriendo como estúpida, con anécdotas que no le pertenecían? Era realista. Y su fuerte no era tratar de imaginarse el pasado de otros, y menos recordar el suyo. Simplemente no estaba en su lista de "preferencias".

Bufó cansada mientras se animaba a actuar, se paró sin apuros, ganándose la mirada del pelinegro a su lado, la ignoró como pudo para dar la vuelta y colocarse frente al pelirrojo –Gaara–san ¿Puedo ir al baño?- balbuceó encogiendo sus hombros. Bien, no era la reina de las excusas y esa era la más simple y la más normal... Claro dejando de lado lo vergonzoso que era decirle a un hombre.

Los ojos de él se posaron en ella, y se sintió levemente perturbada ¿Por qué rayos la miraba como un bicho raro? Aceptó aquella mirada el primer día, hasta el tercero... Pero, diablos, era la segunda semana y el Sabaku pareciera que la examinaba sin pudor alguno –Sí- sentenció después de breves segundos, lo cuales le permanecieron eternos.

Volteó sin más, avanzando hacia la puerta trasera del aula... Puerta de la cual se había percatado el viernes pasado, cuando recogió sus cosas para ir a la clase de deportes. Abrió y salió escuchando los murmullos descuidados que Naruto expresaba en forma general, el último fue "¿A dónde va?".

Estando ya afuera, volvió a bufar mientras caminaba sin rumbo alguno, sólo quedaban veinte minutos para salir a recreo, según indicaba su celular, tiempo en que vagaría por las instalaciones hasta que tocaran el timbre. Quizás, podría haber o hacer algo que fuera de su total interés.

.

Le bastó caminar el largo pasillo que daba a las canchas de fútbol para aburrirse, y buscar un lugar para sentarse; encontró un árbol lo suficientemente grande como para protegerla de sol, en su trayecto mojó un poco más su pelo, ya húmedo a causa de la ducha en la mañana, con unos de los mini-lavados que ofrecía el instituto en cada uno de los patios. Y sin esfuerzo alguno llegó.

Sentir la brisa del día chocar en tu cuerpo era agradable, y Sakura se sentía la mujer más afortunada por estar en aquella situación; Estar acostada en el pasto, sin ruidos, sin personas... Quien diría que una misión tuviera momentos tan relajantes. Lastima que todo no dura para siempre.

No habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando sintió unos firmes pasos dirigirse hacia ella.

-¿Ibas al baño?... Porque está para el otro lado- escuchó de pronto

-¿Qué se supone que haces por acá?- preguntó sintiéndose interiormente importante

-Salí a dar una vuelta, y créeme que no dije ninguna excusa barata como la tuya.-

-Que coincidencia que en este inmenso instituto tu vuelta haya sido por los mismo lugares que la mía- le hizo saber abriendo los ojos, expresando un brillo especial.

-¿Por qué te fuiste de la sala?- interrogó haciendo caso omiso a la observación que ella descubrió

-¿Por qué me debería de haber quedado?- respondió siguiendo el juego.

-¿Y me dices a mí que evado las preguntas?- habló agachándose hasta acostarse a su lado.

-Nunca dije que fuera algo malo, Sasuke- expresó mirándolo de reojo.

-De acuerdo, en lo que llevas de estos días, sé que eres una excelente jugadora de palabras, ¿Quién como tú, para desviar las verdaderas palabras?- suspiró cansado –Y que, en lo que respecta a mí, no puedo llevarte la contraria, siempre me haces doblegar de alguna u otra forma- confesó mirándola

-Ya... Y esa declaración ¿A qué va? ¿Es un cumplido?-

-Creo... Por lo menos, yo lo considero algo extraño.-

-El que seas un Uchiha no te hace superior al resto y menos a una mujer- le dijo, a lo que él iba a replicar –Y aunque tengas muy, pero muy malas referencias del sexo femenino, ya vez que por lo menos hay algunas que piensan diferentes, o mejor dicho, piensan normal. Lo que se te hace extraño es que, quizás piensas que las mujeres sólo sirven para adorarte, admirarte y amarte lo cual...-

-¿Es lo correcto verdad?- soltó formando una sonrisa satisfactoria.

-Lo cual- siguió –Sólo te hacer ver como un machista, y te lleva a sentirte como un "dios"- se miraron –Que yo tenga temas y formas de hablar diferentes no quiere decir que sea especial.-

-Para mí sí- le dijo de inmediato –O sea, para todos los del curso, digo, eres de otro país, sabes lo que hablas, te has enfrentado a la profesora Anko y tienes el pelo rosa- terminó, a lo cual Sakura alzó una ceja –¿Qué? Dime que no es extraño y especial- habló alzando los hombros.

Esbozó una media sonrisa mientras se ponía de costado, apoyando su cabeza en la mano, que tenía como base el codo en la tierra verde –¿Con esto conquistas a las chicas, con charlas sentimentales?- inquirió seria. Percibió como él cerraba los ojos en un intento de meditar la respuesta.

-Te equivocas- contestó al fin –Lo hago de otra forma- comunicó sentándose y apoyando su espalda en la corteza del árbol –Y se puede saber ¿Por qué piensas que soy sentimental?-

-No digo que lo eres... Pero que no te parece raro que tú mismo hayas dicho tales palabras, quiero decir... Te ves tan arrogante, frío, prepotente, machista, cubo de hielo, y varias cosas más que omitiré- musitó al final, al ver la cara de desconcierto del pelinegro –Que bueno, que me vengas ahora y me digas cosas como "Siempre me haces doblegar de alguna u otra forma" Es para dudar. Eres bipolar- sentenció alzando su cuerpo hasta quedar sentada y cruzarse de brazos.

El moreno rió levemente –Rayos, eres una molestia rosa que me da un discurso de igualdad, que desconfía de mí y piensa que la trato de seducir- expuso todavía entre diminutas risas.

-Ni tú mismo te lo crees, Sasuke- dicho esto suspiró –Pero ya que te retractaste de todo...-

-Jamás he dicho que me he retractado- habló serio –No ves que viertes las palabras.-

-Entonces me explicas ¿Qué haces aquí, sentado junto a mí?- interrogó ya hastiada –¡Que gran orgullo tiene!- pensó masajeando su sien.

-Conversando- expresó burlonamente –Dime ¿Por qué crees que te quiero enamorar?-

-No lo sé, supongo que es porque dijiste que te parezco especial, además ¿Eso haría más grande tu ego y lista de chicas, verdad?- sus ojos chocaron amenazadoramente.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo una lista?-

-Es algo común entre los chicos, y sobre todos en los "populares". Bueno eso es lo que creo.-

-Ya veo- habló mientras un brillo inquietante se mostraba en sus ojos –¿Quieres que te muestre la forma en que conquisto?- dicho esto se empezó a acercar hacia ella.

-¿Eh?- lanzó al aire, mientras procesaba aquello –No, gracias- le dijo levantándose rápido, dispuesta a irse de ahí, pero... Ya era muy tarde, _él __fue más ágil_.

En un dos por tres, se encontraba tumbada debajo de un cuerpo macizo, con dos fuertes brazos a cada lado de su cabeza, con dos musculosas piernas enmarcando sus caderas. Su cuerpo se tensó de sobremanera, mas, las facciones de su cara expresaban tranquilidad e indiferencia.

.

_A veces, las oportunidades se dan en circunstancias que el tiempo no respalda... Y aunque esa era una perfecta ocasión, los hechos iban acelerados a comparación con el tiempo en que se llevaban conociendo. Las emociones se pueden controlar, los impulsos se pueden parar, el corazón se puede guardar y la mentira se puede convertir en la falsa verdad. Y Sakura, podía hacer eso y mucho más._

.

Se mantuvieron en silencio, respirando el mismo aire que el otro, tratando de decir algo.

.

"Si una misión requiere ganarse la confianza y afecto de un hombre, lo más importante es mostrarse como una mujer segura de si misma, con la capacidad de alagar sus buenas acciones y también discutir algunas de sus opiniones. Una mujer atrae cuando es capaz de decir su punto de vista sin dejarse intimidar, con el respeto y la educación adecuada; Un hombre siempre se dejará llevar por sus instintos de pasión y es ahí cuando es fundamental el auto-control, siempre tendrás el dominio de la situación cuando digas 'No'. Hay que demostrar que no tienes prisa, que no te interesa... Está comprobado que mientras más te resistes más te desean... Los hombres son animales caprichosos, quieran ocultarlo o no... Pero su mayor presa, es la mujer que más anhelan y no pueden tener".

.

Las palabras de la maestra que le enseñó el arte de la seducción resonaban en su mente y mientras más miraba aquellos profundos ojos negros, mas se daba cuenta que no podía actuar, no ahora.

.

-Evitar- pensó sin embargo su cuerpo no reaccionó, no lo alejó, no hizo nada.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nunca te pones nerviosa cuando me acerco a ti?- preguntó confundido

-¿Por qué debería de sentir eso? Eres sólo una cara bonita, con personalidad arrogante, con un sin fin de cumplidos listo para decir a cualquier chica que te quieras llevar a la cama- se defendió pasiva

-Si sabes eso, ¿Por qué no me evitas?-

-No creo que me beses a la fuerza- aseguró sin perder de vista sus pupilas desconcertadas.

-Hmp, ¿estás segura?- preguntó prepotentemente, tratando de recuperar su propia seguridad.

-¿Lo harías?- preguntó algo "dolida". Y el tiempo pareció detenerse entre ellos.

La respuesta de él, se vio interrumpida por el sonido del timbre que indicaba el descanso.

-Te salvaste- susurró, todavía mirando sus ojos.

Dicho esto se paró y caminó hasta su sala. Regañándose mentalmente por lo impulsivo que fue, reprendiéndose por haberle dicho lo que le dijo. Porque a fin de cuentas nada de lo que le dijo era mentira... Por que la contestación era negativa. Él nunca le obligaría a nada.

.

Quería jugar limpio._ Sólo __por __esta vez... _Con ella.

.

Desapareció entre la multitud de jóvenes que empezaban a aparecer por el patio, desapareció de la mirada esmeralda que aun lo seguía, esperando que se volteara por lo menos.

-Sí- se dijo a si misma –Me salvé- expresó con una mano en su pecho, viendo el acelerado ritmo cardiaco que tenía después de aquel imprevisto encuentro.

.

Si así resultaban todas sus tránsfugas salidas de clases... Tendría que hacerlo más seguido.

Siempre y cuando... Él quisiera Jugar... Y... Ella quisiera Evitar.

.

-Es un tonto, machista y arrogante- suspiró levantándose y limpiando su falda –Un tonto sexy, que es capaz de confundirme con tan sólo una mirada y algunas palabras- caminó recorriendo el camino del Uchiha –En conclusión... Es un tonto peligroso.-

.

º.º.º **Ú**ltimas **D**os **H**oras - **C**lases de **A**rtes/**M**úsica º.º.º

.

Se encontraba mirando un sin fin de instrumentos, la profesora Shizune la había llevado a la sala continua para elegir el que más le acomodara... El dilema que tenía ahora era ¿Cuál?

Había observado en la clase pasada, que sus compañeros tenían gran talento con los instrumentos, por lo tanto, tenían bien definido quién tocaba qué.

-Elige cualquiera, yo les diré a unos de tus compañeros que te enseñen para más facilidad- le sacó de sus pensamientos la pelinegra, mientras abría la puerta para ir en busca de uno de los alumnos.

-No es necesa...- quedó a medio terminar, pues la mujer ya se había marchado –¿Qué me pasa hoy? ¿O yo soy la muy lenta, o los demás son muy rápidos?- se cuestionó

Se giró para apreciar otra vez aquellos elementos. Ella sabía tocar la gran mayoría de ellos; A ella le enseñaron a escuchar sólo una vez la melodía y sacarla sin problemas; A ella le dijeron que disfrutara del cantar que creaba con sus manos. Pese a ello, sólo podía tocar tonadas tristes.

Abrió sus orbes con temor, al descubrir el por qué había dejado de tocar. Inconcientemente aquel piano de cola antiguo le trajo recuerdos que había bloqueado tiempo atrás.

Como la primera vez que escuchó una canción en aquel teclado, vio la imagen de un ángel iluminado, posando sus finos dedos en las blancas teclas –Mamá- susurró agitada.

.

_El __recuerdo infantil_... Sin duda... _Es lo que __más atormenta_.

-

-

-

* * *

_**  
o**laa, llegué o yeah (HH), aja xD. Bien, por fin dignandome a actualizar, disculpen el retraso u.u_

_**C**on respecto al capituloh, pss (_inner: _ahhaha x3) me encanta la escena qe se da entre Sakura y Sasuke. Tan calculadora qe salió nuestra mujer, y tan competitivo qe salió nuestro hombre u.u, en fin, cosas de esta historia y de la autora, no? Espero qe les haya gustado n.n_

_**A**__gradecimientos__**: **__a todas las personas que me comentan; a todas las que esperan una actualización, de verdad... Gracias._

_**D**__ejen comentarios, ideas, regaños, (_inner: _siempre y cuando sea en buena, xD) ya que me ayudan a mejorar._

_-_

-

_**Avance: **__(...) __-¿Tienes msn?- se aventuró a indagar otra vez el rubio, si Sakura no quería dar su celular, era por algo, y eso el Uzumaki lo respetaba, y creyendo que el Messenger era más, de cierta manera "público" le dijo, esperando tener algún tipo de contacto fuera del lugar escolar con la pelirosa. –Yo... No- negó, ahora sí, de forma sincera –Nunca me ha llamado la atención y aunque me gustaría intentarlo no me queda tiempo- les informó tratando de ser educada. -¿No? ¿En serio? ¡En qué mundo vives!- estalló Kiba anonadado, en compañía de la gran mayoría presente, quienes esperaban por lo menos un "Sí, pero no lo ocupo." __(...)_

-

-

_Se cuiidaan :D _

_Reviews?... __Apreta el botón del medio, más abajo! __(_inner_: sisi, yo sé que tú quieres!)_

_**PD:**__ Disculpen la falta de ortografía, si es qe hay :B (_inner:_ en proceso de mejoramiento n.n)_

_**PD2:**__ Visiten mi Tercer Fiic (_inner: _llamado º _**N**_o _**L**_lores º :D) En hiatus._

_**PD3:**_ _Visiten mi Primer Fiic_ (inner: _titulado_ **L**_a_ **C**_aída del_ **T**_iempo_ _·:· owo)_

_**a**__dioo__•_

**.**

e**Li**ih_**x**_s**a**n; ( _&_ c**o**_m_p**a**_ñ_**i**i**a**_h_ x_DD_ )

**·**


	13. иєcια ρяєσcυραcιóи

**_D_eclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. La CIA tampoco ó.ò

**_P_arejas:** Sasuke_x_Sakura - Naruto_x_Hinata

-

_**Instrucciones:** _

_1.-Claramente ya hizo click en este capituloh! xP_

_2.-Lea, en serio... con confianzah! x3  
_

_3.-Comente!!...con seguridad, no sea tímida/o x)_

_4.-Sabe cerrar la ventana? xD_

-

-dejen comentarios- : dialogos y acciones

(dejen comentarios) : aclaraciones mias x_D_

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º : cambios de escena

_dejen comentarios _: palabras importantes

-

* * *

•• P**α**ℓ**α**вя**α**ѕ P**є**я∂**ι**∂**α**ѕ ••

**By:** e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

* * *

**-**

**Capitulo 13 ·· Necia Preocupación ··**

**-**

Estaba moviendo su plato de comida sin ánimos, agradecía en cierta forma que Kikio se preocupara por hacerle la comida, para que el tratamiento de la anemia fuera sin mayor problema... Sin embargo, estar comiendo no era la prioridad que ahora su cabeza demandaba.

.

**F**_lash _**B**_ack_

-Mamá- susurró agitada.

Sus ojos presos de aquella ilusión se desorbitaron a más no poder, y cuando creyó que todo se volvía blanco, _otra vez__,_ la voz chillona de su compañero de clase le hizo recuperar la compostura.

-¡Sakura–chan! ¿Elegiste ya, un instrumento?- preguntó sin percatarse de su agitada respiración

-No... No, dime ¿Cuál tocas tú, Naruto?- habló desviando la mirada de aquel piano.

-Pues, la guitarra, pero si eliges otro no te preocupes, yo sé lo básico de cada uno- acalló sus palabras, meditando –Aunque bueno, no se tocar batería, Gaara siempre la ha tocado y por eso no he tenido la oportunidad ya que él nunca a querido que alguien más la toque y...-

-La guitarra- le interrumpió de golpe –A mi me gusta la guitarra- sentenció para tomar una eléctrica color negra, y caminar a la salida –Vamos, la sensei nos debe estar esperando.-

-¡Claro, dattebayoo!- respondió siguiendo su paso

**F**_in _**F**_lash _**B**_ack_

.

Ese día fue realmente extraño, lo que más llamó su atención, estaba claro, fue el recuerdo de su madre tocando piano... Fue, incluso, haberla imaginado en ese instante.

-Siempre tocaba cuando estaba confundida- se acordó, y es que aquello era el pasatiempo oculto de una de las mujeres que poseían un alto cargo en Estados Unidos. –Siempre tocábamos, cuando estaba en casa- el silencio acompañó, reviviendo los momentos de su infancia; Cuando su madre le enseñó las primeras lecciones del único instrumento que ella conocía a los seis años; Cuando ella veía regresar a su mamá agotada después de semanas sin verla. Y aún así, después de cuatro años logró tocar perfectamente... Lastima que no alcanzó a demostrárselo... _No hubo tiempo_.

.

Se paró abruptamente de la silla, para dirigirse a su habitación y abrir la ventana... Necesitaba aire.

-Creo que me afectan los lugares cerrados- se dijo dudosa.

Sus pies ahora la llevaron a la computadora, para posarse con torpeza frente a la pantalla, y con su mejor cara de aburrimiento abrió la carpeta de "Documentos"... Acto seguido suspiró con enfadado.

-Malditos informes- gruñó dispuesta a escribir con detalle lo ocurrido esa mañana, sin embargo se detuvo de golpe al ver sus dedos, sus manos... Envueltas en vendas, cubriendo sus diminutas heridas.

.

**F**_lash _**B**_ack_

Tercera hora de clase, recién empezada, puesto que el profesor Zabuza ya estaba cruzando el umbral para salir de la sala, con una mirada despreocupada fijo su vista en los dos pares de ojos de sus compañeros sentados delante de ella; Hinata parecía incomoda, pues, quizás sería inoportuna, mas, a el rubio a su lado, aquello le pareció algo realmente extraño y de extrema preocupación.

-¿Qué le pasó a tus manos Sakura-chan?- preguntó notablemente inquieto observando como aquella tela blanquecina cubría la mayoría de la piel, ella desvió la mirada pensando en algo no tan exagerado como el decir "Jugué por mas de tres horas tenis, descuerándome la piel con cada golpe que le daba a la pelota" sin embargo se topó con la cara del azabache quien se integraba a la conversación.

-Nada grave- empezó diciendo –El fin de semana, antes de caer enferma- agregó para hacer coincidir los acontecimientos, nada podía quedar flotando para ella –Quise jugar tenis, y pues me inscribí en un club y jugué por un par de minutos, y bueno- se pasó una manos por sus cabellos –Soy un poco mala jugando y al parecer tomé mal la raqueta y me hice algunos rasguños- finalizó orgullosa por tal espontáneo relato, el cual, a ella misma, le pareció muy convincente.

-Ya veo, vaya, debes tener más cuidado- opinó la ojiperla mas tranquila

-Sí, Sakura-chan, no debes esforzarte tanto, por un simple juego- comentó Naruto "sabiamente"

-Si supieras- pensó la pelirosa mientras asentía con la cabeza a las palabras de Uzumaki.

-_Débil_- musitó lentamente, ganándose la fulminante mirada de la ojijade, quien al igual que sus dos compañeros, escuchó perfectamente lo que el Uchiha le dijo.

-¿Qué?- masculló visiblemente irritada observando de frente el perfil que le daba Sasuke

-Nada- expresó mirando su cuaderno, encima de su banco. La chica entrecerró sus ojos al percibir la diminuta sonrisa que formó después de la última palabra y no puedo evitar cabrearse.

-Odioso- le lanzó mientras veía como Shizune entraba en la sala y llamaba la atención de todos para poder repartir las guías de actividades de ingles.

**F**_in _**F**_lash _**B**_ack_

.

Resopló confundida, la verdad no sabia porque tanta preocupación por parte de sus compañeros, aunque fuera algo tan insignificante para algunas personas. Ella estaba algo desconcertada con su comportamiento... Nunca nadie, se había preocupado por las vendas que llevaba en el cuerpo... Claro, por que todos quienes la rodeaban sabían que era por alguna de sus misiones... Al fin y al cabo sólo estaba rodeada de personas que suelen tener vendajes. El mundo de los espías es tan pequeño y silencioso, tan incierto y misterioso, que estar así era algo totalmente cotidiano.

Miró sus manos... Sonrió con melancolía, no sabía de qué se extrañaba, si a fin de cuentas ella también actuaba así... Ella era igual que todos en la CIA, ella era ella y nadie más, ella peleaba por ella y nadie más, ella se protegía a si misma, para que, de alguna manera pudiera sobrevivir... Su hogar era esa organización, su vida eran las misiones que le ordenaban. Ella era egoísta, cierto, muy cierto... Y no le importaba... Porque Sakura _aprendió_ a estar en la soledad.

.

Bostezó derrotada, con aquellos estúpidos pensamientos y reviviendo, sin perder detalles de lo ocurrido, esa mañana, terminó de hacer el informe del día. Tomó su celular para verificar la hora, las ocho de la noche... Otra vez, como casi todos los anteriores días, se le iba la tarde escribiendo lo que hacia en aquel instituto. Lanzó el teléfono móvil hacia la cama para poder estirar bien los brazos, observó de medio lado como rebotaba entre las sabanas de la cama, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

.

**F**_lash _**B**_ack_

Caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del establecimiento, su mirada viajaba de un lugar a otro tratando de buscar lo que se le perdió hacia algunos minutos atrás.

-¡Sakura!- oyó decir, guió su vista hacia la persona que le gritó y caminó sin modificar el ritmo

-Hasta que por fin te encuentro, Hinata ¿Dónde te habías metido?- preguntó revolviendo sus cabellos

-Vine a comprar algo a la cafetería, siento no avisar, pero pensé que te ibas a demorar más en el baño- le hizo saber empezando a caminar con la pelirosa al lado.

-Soy rápida- fue lo único que le respondió al ver una mano alzada a lo lejos, que invitaba claramente a acercarse a ese grupo de individuos.

-Hey chicas, ¿Quieren estar con nosotros?- habló un castaño tirado en el pasto de aquel patio

-Por supuesto Kiba-kun- contestó la ojiperla sentándose, mirando a la ojijade expectante

-No gracias, no me quiero sentar- respondió a la mirada de la Hyuga.

-¡Delicioso!- escucharon de pronto, poniendo nerviosa a la pelinegra que se sonrojo levemente, mientras que, la Haruno rodaba los ojos ante la timidez de su compañera. –Sakura-chan ¿Te puedo pedir algo?- y ahí estaba de nuevo, el chico mas hiperactivo solo se podía quedar callado cuando comía su tazón de ramen, una vez terminado, como ahora, le daba por curiosear y ¿Qué mejor que el bicho nuevo? Frunció el ceño levemente. No le gustaba que se metieran en su vida.

-¿Qué?- expresó arrastrando su voz, en signo de no querer escuchar.

-¿Me das tú número telefónico?- soltó haciendo que la chica observara a manera general la situación. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de que Sasuke no estaba, descubriéndolo más alejado del grupo junto con el presidente y el hermano de éste, más el primo de Hinata.

-No tengo- contestó en seco. Sus luceros viajaron por Shikamaru, que sólo veía las nubes, aunque aseguraba que estaba al pendiente de la conversación.

-¿Y celular?- ahora fue a parar a uno de sus compañeros con el cual nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hablar, y que por lo demás parecía tranquilo y sonriente ante ella.

-Idate Morino- se dijo –El hermano del profesor de física- le examinó

-¿Tienes verdad? Yo una vez te vi portando uno- parpadeó un par de veces, ahora ese gordito comelón de papas fritas llamado Chouji le había interrogado. O si, eso era ¡Un interrogatorio!

–Yo emm... ¿Para qué?- cuestionó... Bien ahora sabía que no podía decir nada coherente si una multitud de adolescentes se le venía encima con preguntas.

Y que quede claro, para ella estar con siete personas hablándole... _Era una_ _multitud_.

-Pues para comunicarse, no sé- se integró Nara –Los días en que faltaste Naruto y Hinata trataron de saber algo de ti, sin embargo la directora se negó a proporcionar alguna información, es por eso que ahora, que apareciste, el tonto quiere saber- le explicó mirando, todavía, el cielo.

Quedó pasmada, ahora entendía el por qué de todo ese interrogatorio, ladeó la cabeza. Aunque sus intenciones fueran buenas, no podía dar su número... Por seguridad, de ella... _Y los demás_.

-¿Tienes msn?- se aventuró a indagar otra vez el rubio, si Sakura no quería dar su celular, era por algo, y eso el Uzumaki lo respetaba, y creyendo que el Messenger era más, de cierta manera "público" le dijo, esperando tener algún tipo de contacto fuera del lugar escolar con la pelirosa.

–Yo... No- negó, ahora sí, de forma sincera –Nunca me ha llamado la atención y aunque me gustaría intentarlo no me queda tiempo- les informó tratando de ser educada.

-¿No? ¿En serio? ¡En qué mundo vives!- estalló Kiba anonadado, en compañía de la gran mayoría presente, quienes esperaban por lo menos un "Sí, pero no lo ocupo."

-En uno distinto al de ustedes- les dijo encogiéndose de hombros; con tales palabras todos se resignaron a no tener comunicación con esa chica fuera de aquel lugar.

El sonido del timbre les hizo empezar su marcha al aula para recoger sus cosas e ir a la sala de música o artes, según sea el caso, y mientras los chicos llevaban una gran distancia, la ojijade detuvo del brazo a la pelinegra, quien la miraba confundida.

-Toma- le mostró su móvil para que viera una serie de números –Anótalo en el tuyo, y llama si tienes algo importante que decir- la Hyuga quedó tontamente feliz –Pero, entiende, sólo para cosas importantes, no me gusta hablar mucho- le informó seria.

-No te preocupes- fue todo lo que dijo después de guardarlo en su directorio.

**F**_in _**F**_lash _**B**_ack_

.

Suspiró sin remedio, si alguien de la CIA se enteraba que una simple jovencita tenía el número de una de sus promesas, la castigarían, ¡Oh sí!, con aquello hecho, rompió un par de reglas de seguro.

.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

.

-El dinero esta en aquella bolsa- señaló un hombre –Ahora déme el kilo que prometió-

-No se precipite, señor, sólo queremos que esto funcione sin errores- dicho esto, un tercer hombre entró en escena para abrir aquel extraño saco y corroborar lo anterior dicho. –Bien, disculpe las precauciones que tomamos, pero espero que entienda- sin mas que aportar le entregó el paquete envuelto en un papel café –Gracias por pagarnos el doble- dicho esto sonrió.

Aquel tipo sólo gruñó –¿Crees que me quedaría a esperar hasta la próxima semana? Suficiente tengo con que hayan cancelado el envió durante estos últimos meses- confesó

-Descubrimos que estaban tras nosotros, pero le pido que no se alarme- aseguró con petulancia –Mi señor, ya tiene todo bajo control, usted sólo tiene que tener el dinero y nosotros le llevamos a donde sea lo que esta comprando- acto seguido se volteó para salir de aquel enorme salón.

-¿No me digas que todavía existen niños estúpidos que se prestan para hacer de intermediarios?-

-Así es, a fin de cuentas a nuestros queridos "puentes" se les paga por su trabajo-

-Sólo espero que esta vez no los maten cuando ya no les sirvan; Ya que si lo hacen, estarán perdidos, los encontraran- hizo una pausa mientras reía arrogante –Fue por uno de los niños muertos en la ciudad contigua, que ahora los persiguen, sin duda fue un absurdo error-

-Eso que ni le quepa duda- apoyó –Pero como dije- insistió –Tenemos todo bajo control, no se preocupe, nadie entraría en este prestigioso instituto privado sin tener pruebas- minutos después todos los presentes desaparecieron del lugar... Desaparecieron del salón de teatro.

.

Una cámara ubicada en la parte superior del telón del escenario quedaba inhabilitada momentáneamente para vaciar lo capturado en su lente y volver con una cinta completamente en blanco, para seguir con su objetivo: Captar algo sospechoso.

Una luz roja parpadeaba sin cesar, mientras el ruido de un procesador de cintas, indicaba que todo lo registrado hasta hace algunos segundos había quedado grabado en el disco duro del equipo.

.

Ahora sólo queda... Que Sakura descubra a quién se enfrenta. _Si es que puede__._

-

-

-

* * *

_**  
o**__laaa!, aquí, cediendo ante los pedidos de algunas por actualizar más rapido xD, asiqe espero qe me lo agradescan!! (_inner: _¬¬!) aja xD, naa!, si en verdad lo hice para demostrarles mi enorme cariño, porque con ustedes disfruto escribir, disfruto leer cada comentario qe hacen, me llenan como intento de escritoraa (_inner_: xD!!) asiqe espero qe lo hayan disfrutado =)._

_**C**__on respecto al capituloh, pss qise qe supieran de forma sutil los sentimientos de Sakura con respecto a esta nueva y diferente mision, qe supieran qe en verdad es un cambio para ella pues nunca habia compartido con jóvenes de su edad, ni personas qe no pensaran en matar o capturar a sujetos malos (_inner: _xDD!!) ii pues me encanta qe Sasuke sea taan pesado Cx ... tambien qise dejarles ver qe los traficantes malos! (_inner: _yaaa para de decir eso! xD) pss qe ellos siempre van a estar moviendose, y qe Sakura esta ahí para atraparlos, no para otra cosa._

_**A**__claraciones__**:**_ Éste fic, al igual qe los otros dos, son de mi autoria, y los tengo publicados _solamente_ en dos paginas, ** Fanfiction **(_.net_)** e Imperio nipon** (_CN_), con un pequeño desfase de capítulos en esta historia (en las otras dos, voy a la par). Tambien **me he puesto el mismo nick** (_.eLiihxsan._), asi es qe mayor problema no debiera de haber =).

_**R**__epito_**:** Sólo en las dos paginas qe nombré! Si alguien ve mis historias publicadas en otra web por favor me avisan, gracias ;D.

_**A**__gradecimientos__**: **__a todas las personas que me comentan; a todas las que esperan una actualización, de verdad... Gracias._

_**D**__ejen comentarios, ideas, regaños, (_inner: _siempre y cuando sea en buena, xD) ya que me ayudan a mejorar._

_-_

-

_**Avance: **__(...) __–No pensé que algo te molestara.- _... _-Me molestas tú- declaró poniéndose frente a ella, con sus brazos a los costados del menudo cuerpo, prácticamente encerrándola entre él y el abismo de aquel mirador. Suspiró cansinamente –Eres un niño caprichoso, Uchiha.- ... -Eres mi más grande capricho, Haruno- pronunció con voz grave __(...)_

-

-

_Se cuiidaan :D _

_Reviews?... __Apretar el botón del medio, más abajo! (_inner_: sisi, yo sé que tú quieres!)_

_**PD:**__ Disculpen la falta de ortografía, si es qe hay :B (_inner:_ en proceso de mejoramiento n.n)_

_**PD2:**__ Visiten mi Tercer Fiic (_inner: _llamado º _**N**_o _**L**_lores º :D) En hiatus._

_**PD3:**_ _Visiten mi Primer Fiic_ (inner: _titulado_ **L**_a_ **C**_aída del_ **T**_iempo_ _·:· owo)_

_**a**__dioo__•_

**.**

e**Li**ih_**x**_s**a**n; ( _&_ c**o**_m_p**a**_ñ_**i**i**a**_h_ x_DD_ )

**·**


	14. dєsєσs αdνєятιdσѕ

**_D_eclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. La CIA tampoco ó.ò

**_P_arejas:** Sasuke_x_Sakura - Naruto_x_Hinata

-

_**Instrucciones:** _

_1.-Claramente ya hizo click en este capituloh! xP_

_2.-Lea, en serio... con confianzah! x3  
_

_3.-Comente!!...con seguridad, no sea tímida/o x)_

_4.-Sabe cerrar la ventana? xD_

-

-dejen comentarios- : dialogos y acciones

(dejen comentarios) : aclaraciones mias x_D_

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º : cambios de escena

_dejen comentarios _: palabras importantes

-

* * *

•• P**α**ℓ**α**вя**α**ѕ P**є**я∂**ι**∂**α**ѕ ••

**By:** e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

* * *

**-**

**Capitulo 14 ·· Deseos Advertidos ··**

-

Habían pasado dos meses desde que llegó a aquel instituto, dos largos y lentos meses... En los se había podido integrar, en cierta manera normal, a su grupo-curso. Con Naruto todo iba bien, el chico todavía la trataba de una forma un tanto "especial" que si bien desde un principio no le gustaba, para nada, ahora simplemente entendía que parte de su personalidad era así, aunque claro, la otra parte era por simple atracción, atracción que estaba pensando guiarla hacia su compañera Hinata. Con la ojiperla, las cosas no habían cambiado mucho, pues desde un principio se acostumbró a la forma de ser de la Hyuga, cabe decir, que después de todo este tiempo, han compartido en gran cantidad, tanto que, para la gran mayoría de los trabajos, se juntan en la casa de la pelinegra, teniendo la oportunidad de conocer al resto de su familia; teniendo, como dato mental el gran parecido genético, y sin dejar de lado, las diversas palabras que ha cruzado con su primo, que si bien en un principio le pareció de la más creído, ahora ya se había reducido en su mayoría. "Neji, tiene brillantes expectativas para su futuro y el de la empresa" se dijo una vez había tenido la oportunidad de quedarse a cenar, encontrándose sólo ellos tres en la mesa, empezando así una conversación trivial.

Sólo eran palabras sin mayor importancia las que decían, pero considerando el carácter del "genio" como lo llamaban la mayoría de la servidumbre, era bastante satisfactorio saber para Sakura que podían llevar una conversación como personas que son, mostrando sus opiniones y puntos de vista diferentes sin caer en el tan conocido machismo que presentaban otros jóvenes de su edad.

Jóvenes como él, como Uchiha Sasuke, que desde la última plática se había vuelto más arrogante y distante de lo que ya era con ella. Fácilmente supuso la razón "No consiguió acostarse conmigo a la primera, su orgullo debe estar herido" pensó en una clase de educación física, mientras trotaban, mientras él pasaba por su lado _como si nada_. Había asumido, por otra parte, que la mirada de Gaara hacia su persona no era más que la que le dedicaba a todas las mujeres, porque aquel pelirrojo si que le describía bien la palabra "machista". Había descubierto también, lo entretenido que podía llegar a ser Shikamaru, si no te cansabas de escuchar la palabra "problemático".

Y quizás estaría renunciando a todo esto si no fuera por algo positivo que se cumplía esa misma tarde.

-¡En hora buena Sam!- exclamó la doctora –Has conseguido salir con excelentes resultados del principio de anemia que te amenazaba, se podría decir que estas bien- comentó

-¿Se podría decir?- cuestionó._ Quizás no era tan positiva la noticia__._

-Bien, no te voy a negar que esperaba algo más desastroso, pero viendo que aceptaste la ayuda que se te brindó junto con obedecer y hacer cumplir los requerimientos que tus guardias te impusieron para mejorar tu estado; También tengo que decirte que este proceso es lento, y que, aunque tengamos los más actuales avances, no es posible corregirlo totalmente.-

-¿Entonces?- cortó de inmediato

-Como se te dijo, se te quitaran a las dos personas que te cuidan, pero desde ahora ocuparás este dispositivo- de su mueble sacó un pequeño artefacto –Se parece a un reloj de pulsera, de hecho lo llevarás en la muñeca, te indicará lo que le falta a tu organismo mediante un pitido, mostrándote en la pequeña pantalla el medicamento o los alimentos que tienes que ingerir para que tu cuerpo se normalice, si todo va bien con esto, estaríamos terminando dentro de cinco meses.-

-Genial- resopló con fastidio

-Pero vamos, ve el lado positivo, vas a tener tu tan preciada privacidad.-

-Claro- finalizó con una despedida y un "Nos vemos dentro de dos meses más" por parte de Imaya.

.

Salió de aquel pequeño cuarto, para encontrar a Kikio y Fu, la primera con ojos llorosos y el segundo con una mirada nostálgica en su rostro. Suspiró tratando de ser igual de sincera que ellos.

-Creo que hasta aquí llega nuestra misión- le dijo notablemente emocionado el hombre

-Así parece- contestó la pelirosa

-Te extrañaremos- habló entre pequeños gimoteos Kikio.

-Yo igual- respondió recordando como cada vez que se quedaba dormida la salvaron llevándola a toda prisa al colegio a medio vestir, terminando casi siempre de arreglarse frente a la puerta del salón.

-Cualquier cosa, tienes nuestros números- informó el hombre con una sonrisa.

-Claro, lo mismo digo- con aquello dicho no se pudo salvar del abrazo de la mujer y un leve apretón de manos del otro guardia. Salió de aquel lugar sola_, __como siempre quiso__._

.

Llegó a su departamento, una vez adentro se dirigió a la cocina, para calentar la última comida preparada por la muchacha que la cuidaba. Después de una hora comiendo y paseándose libremente por la pieza, salió para dirigirse a la habitación del frente, para seguir analizando _aquella cinta__._

.

Y cada vez que veía las imágenes en la pantalla, no podía evitar que un pequeño temblor recorriera su espina dorsal. ¿Qué clase de personas encubrían su cara y deformaban su voz para no ser descubierta? ¿Con que clase de dementes se estaba metiendo?

Las imágenes empezaron a obtener movimiento, y se podía escuchar, ahora, con todo claridad el dialogo de las personas involucradas, viendo las facciones muertas en sus rostros. Viendo las mascaras de payasos que portaban, viendo la falsa sonrisa burlona que se dedicaban _¿O se la dedicaban a ella__? _Porque si ocultaban su cara, y alteraban su voz por una más grave o aguda, eso significaba que ya sabían que eran vigilados, quizás todavía no sabían de qué parte provenía aquel invisible ojo mecánico, pero lo que a ninguno de los dos bandos le cabía duda era que ya sabían que el otro andaba tras sus pasos. La pregunta era_ ¿Quién pillará primero a quien?_

Analizaba las palabras, todas muy bien dichas, pareciera que la conversación se hubiera ensayado con anterioridad, o en un caso más factible, que ya estaban acostumbrados a hablar sin revelar detalles de importancia. Claro, a excepción de las terceras personas.

-Son intermediarios, ellos pasan la mercancía, mientras, la mayoría de las veces el dinero se deja en una cuenta- definió a los individuos llamados "puentes".

Trataba de ver sus rasgos físicos, pero en las dos semanas que llevaba viendo con detalle aquella grabación, todavía no encontraba nada... Sus manos estaban cubiertas por guantes, haciendo nula las posibles huellas digitales que pudieron dejar en las manillas de las puertas o en los muebles, aquellas terroríficas mascaras también cubrían su cabeza, haciendo imposible determinar el color de cabello de cada individuo... Lo único que sabía era, que eran hombre... Pero Kami–sama hay millones en la zona en que ella vivía... Aquella ciudad era una de las más grandes de Japón.

.

Salió de la habitación después de una hora, sin mayor resultado, revisó su celular, eran las 16:30 de la tarde y con desgano esta vez se dirigió a la salida de aquel edificio.

Alrededor de quince minutos caminó con total lentitud para ver las puertas de su instituto. Suspiró aburrida mientras se adentraba, avanzó hasta el salón y antes de atravesar el umbral pudo oír gritos de furor y entusiasmo de parte de todo el alumnado.

-Así que, así de animadas son las famosas "alianzas"- pensó Sakura al ver todo repleto de jóvenes que exclamaban y apoyaban sin descanso a los equipos de básquetbol que jugaban para ganar el primer lugar y con ello los puntos que se le daban.

.

**F**_lash _**B**_ack_

-¿Por qué saldremos más temprano?- preguntó una pelirosa, ahora con más interés.

-No me estabas poniendo atención ¿verdad?- reprochó

-Qué quieres que haga Hinata, si te alargas mucho con cada explicación, sólo oí lo de salir al medio día durante dos semanas- contestó levantando los hombros con simpleza.

-De acuerdo, lo haré más resumido- hizo una pausa para tomar aire –La semana que viene es el aniversario de "La Hoja", y como tal, todos lo celebramos formando alianzas, o sea, que a cada curso se le designa un nombre, después de esto, al presidente se le pasa una lista con las competencias a realizar durante la semana. El objetivo es juntar la mayor cantidad de puntos que se le darán a los cursos de acuerdo a cada juego en que participen, también habrán concursos como "la mesa pide". Es aquí cuando tú prestaste atención, porque al tener que organizar todas las actividades se pidió tener clase hasta las doce de la tarde, para que todos se prepararan. Ya que las competencias empiezan a las dos de la tarde... Terminando a las ocho aproximadamente.-

-Entonces, para la próxima semana saldremos temprano, ¿no?- y la ojiperla no pudo más que resoplar por la falta de preocupación de su compañera.

**F**_in _**F**_lash _**B**_ack_

.

Y ahora, ahí estaba, cumpliendo como buena compañera y apoyando a su curso. Bien no entremos en detalles, pues llegó bastante tarde y sus compañeros ya habían jugado, pero ¿Qué más daba? Si lo que importaba es que había llegado, hasta pensó no ir.

-Que se conformen- se dijo mientras se dirigía hasta Hinata –Hola- saludó sin más

-Pensé que no vendrías- le dijo a manera de responder

-Yo también, pero ya ves estoy aquí- miró hacia su alrededor –Y dime ¿Cómo les fue?-

-¡Muy bien! Nos tocó jugar con el segundo "B" y les ganamos por cinco lanzamientos, los últimos fueron hechos por Gaara y Sasuke... Así es que, logramos pasar a la final, según las plantillas el curso que salga ganador ahora, será con quien jueguen.-

-Ya veo... Y ¿Dónde están?- preguntó al verla sólo con dos chicas.

-Deben estar vistiéndose, habían terminado hace veinte minutos no más, y bueno, ya sabes el grupo de Ino fue a felicitarlos en persona- rodó los ojos ante tal comentario.

-Entiendo- dejó escapar una leve sonrisa al ver la expresión de la pelinegra.

Se sentó junto a ella para ver el partido de los cursos más grandes del establecimiento, sus ojos vagaron desde un rubio de pelo largo, pasando por un platinado, deteniéndose en un pelirrojo.

-Sasori está jugando muy bien- escuchó decir a sus espaldas –Buenas tardes Sakura–san.-

-Hola Shikamaru- contestó sin voltear –¿Es el presidente del centro de alumnos?-

-Así es- contestó sentándose a su lado.

-Y si él y toda la directiva participan ¿Quiénes son el jurado?-

-Pues, son los profesores, este año Kurenai–sensei, Asuma–sensei, Kabuto–sensei y Shizune–sensei aceptaron serlo... Más un invitado y amigo de Tsunade–sama, un tal Jiraiya.-

-Y ¿Quién es ese?- preguntó un tanto extrañada

-Ni idea, pero los rumores dicen que es su pareja- agregó divertido

-Vaya, que turbio- soltó igual de entretenida

No pasó ni un par de minutos cuando sintió un bullicio de personas acercarse a ella, hizo caso omiso a aquellos gritos hasta que las voces se posicionaron detrás de donde se sentaban. Giró su cabeza para ver quien se había sentado justo delante de su espalda. Y no pudo hacer mejor cosa que deleitarse ante aquella figura. Camiseta holgada, sin mangas, que dejaba ver en sus brazos cruzados los perfectos músculos, su pelo mojado que combinaba con sus ojos azabaches que no hacían más que _mirarla desde que entró_ al gimnasio. Y para completar, aquella inigualable sonrisa que derretía a más de alguna colegiala, a más de alguna mujer.

-Felicitaciones- le manifestó menguando una mueca un tanto juguetona. ¿Qué importaba no haber disimulado su seriedad y frialdad al tratar con él? Si con tan sólo verlo así, le puso de buenas.

-Gracias- respondió acercándose un poco –Pero no por decir eso, ni de esa forma, te libraras de haber llegado tarde y no apoyarme cuando jugaba- le murmuró un tanto lento.

Rodó los ojos mientras apartaba la mirada de los negros de su compañero, para posarlos en los azules de un rubio que no dejaba de agitar la mano para llamar su atención.

Le devolvió el mismo gesto intentando calmarlo un poco –Siempre tan expresivo- se dijo.

.

No se dio ni cuenta, cuando ya se encontraba caminando junto a todos sus compañeros de curso a un lugar para celebrar su primer día de actividades, y es que después del baloncesto y el tenis, a eso de las 20:30 de la noche no quedaba más que ir a comer algo con tu alianza.

Y ahora se encontraba entrando a un lugar llamado "Ichikaru" que por lo que pudo captar de Naruto era su lugar preferido y el mejor y único que hacia un excelente plato de ramen.

Se ubicaron en varias mesas, el grupo de Ino en una, la directiva completa en otra, queriendo organizar los juegos para el día de mañana, y el resto se ubicó cerca de una ventana.

Inmediatamente casi todos se pusieron a charlar sobre lo acontecido esa tarde, nada más sentarse, esta claro, el rubio pidió comida para todos. El tiempo pasaba y ella sólo se mantenía en silencio, tratando de acabar ese, ahora, fatigoso alimento. No prestó mayor atención a lo que hablaban, sabía que se trataba de lo vivido hace poco, y a decir verdad ella estaba poco involucrada en ello.

.

Miró la hora por séptima vez, faltaban pocos minutos para las diez de la noche y su conciencia por fin le decía que era el tiempo necesario para irse y no parecer una maleducada frente a ellos.

-Me voy- avisó a la ojiperla

-Oh, está bien, pero no será mejor que te vayas con nosotros, igual es un poco tarde, es mejor ir todos juntos, además Neji anda en automóvil.-

-No te preocupes, mi casa no esta tan lejos- dijo parándose –Adiós- se despidió en forma general

-Adiós Sakura–chan- habló el rubio después de ver la escena un tanto desanimado al saber que se marchaba –Cuídate- todos la vieron salir del local y todos presenciaron en ese mismo instante como alguien más se paraba de la mesa –¿Tú también te vas?- le preguntó recibiendo una afirmación con la cabeza –No hay caso, nadie quiere comer conmigo, Hinata–chan ¿Tú quieres?-

-Claro Naruto–kun- le respondió totalmente sonrosada.

.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

.

El frío acompañaba su caminar mientras miraba sin cuidado el suelo. Procuraba dejar como nota mental el poner atención al camino por donde no ha pasado, para luego devolverse a su casa sin problemas. Pero bueno, así como había llegado a ese restauran con los demás, también podía llegar a su departamento... Dejando de lado el hecho de que estaba sola, y un poco desorientada.

Y cuando pensó que nada podía estar más peor, un auto avanzaba a la misma velocidad que ella caminaba, justo a su lado, como esperando a que ella se diera cuenta.

-Ya sé que estas ahí idiota, ahora lárgate que no soy una ramera- pensaba la chica mientras seguía con su paso, pero aquel auto, deportivo negro, seguía con su ritmo.

Cansada por aquel estúpido que la estaba siguiendo, se detuvo y enfrentó la ventana por donde se suponía que estaba el famoso conductor, mas los vidrios oscuros sólo le entregaban su reflejo.

Frunció el ceño al ver como aquel trasporte estaba igual de quieto que ella, bufó molesta y cuando estaba por lanzarle palabras para nada de una jovencita, la ventana del piloto bajó.

-Te llevo- fue lo único que le dijo.

-Imbécil- y ella no pudo más que insultarlo antes de subirse en el asiento de al lado.

-Y dime ¿Qué hacías por aquí? Parecías caminar sin rumbo fijo, Sakura.-

-Y dime ¿Desde cuando que te da por perseguirme? Oh claro, fue casualidad, ¿O no? Sasuke.-

-Hmp, deberías agradecer que te vi, estos lugares son un tanto peligrosos a estas horas, sobre todo si vas sola- informó mientras conducía sin apuros.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta- dijo sin mucha preocupación

-¿Dónde te llevo?- ofreció

-Déjame en el Instituto.-

-Como ordenes- habló con tono sumiso, causándole risa a la pelirosa.

Dobló hacia la derecha y avanzó con velocidad de tortuga, la cual tenía un claro sentido, y no era precisamente manejar con cuidado porque ya estaba oscureciendo. El silencio que inundaba aquel espacio era un tanto acogedor y el otro resto, cómplice, en el cual,_ ambos participaban__._

-Acá- indicó una vez vio las puertas del establecimiento educacional.

-¿Por qué mejor no te dejo en la puerta de tu casa?- inquirió

-Porque no es necesario- contestó dispuesta a bajarse

-Insisto, dime dónde vives para ir a dejarte, que no te das cuenta que aunque te deje aquí igual es peligroso- repitió poniéndole seguro a las cuatro puertas de su vehiculo a través de la suya.

-Insisto, gracias por la preocupación y por traerme un poco más cerca de mi departamento, pero estoy acostumbrada a irme sola, y creo que es más riesgoso que tú sepas dónde vivo a que un ladrón me asalte- reconoció tratando de abrir la puerta.

-Me ofendes- le dijo totalmente divertido

Suspiró resignada –No cederé ante ti- comunicó deliberadamente

-En ese caso- puso en marcha el motor.

-¿Para dónde vas?- preguntó con la ceja alzada, algo enfadada.

-Te mostraré algo, y calma que no es nada malo- agregó al verla desconfiada –Supongo que cuento con tu valioso tiempo ¿no?- le expresó con mofa

-Eso espero y sí, esta vez no tengo nada mejor que hacer- contestó cruzándose de brazos, apoyando su espalda en el asiento.

Vio como daban la vuelta y se dirigían al lado contrario de la zona. Ahora avanzaban con normalidad.

-¿No vas a tu casa?- curioseó confundida al ver como pasaba de ella.

-Ya vez que no, tampoco me apura llegar- su carro estaba a unas cinco manzanas de su hogar cuando divisó lo que era el lugar que desde el principio tenía en mente.

.

Frenó con lentitud para bajar sin decir palabra, la pelirosa lo siguió todavía sin entender, pudo sentir el viento calar sus huesos, pero su mente estaba más concentrada en ver donde se dirigía el Uchiha, nada más caminó un poco y se apoyó en una baranda.

-¿Qué es esto?- cuestionó acercándose

-Es un mirador, ¿Qué no es obvio?- le respondió de igual forma

-Sí, pero ¿A qué viene para que me lo muestres?-

-No sé, vengo aquí para relajarme y ahora lo quería hacer y ya que estabas conmigo...-

-Vaya no sé si sentirme alagada o un estorbo- dijo con sorna

-Yo votaría por la segunda- comentó irónico

-Gracias- soltó en un falso bufido

Se quedaron así, uno al lado del otro._ Uno junto al otro__._

.

Vio la ciudad ya anochecida, con las luces prendidas, vio como todo aquel cemento se asemejaba a un baile de luciérnagas, que muy a pesar de ella, la dejaba levemente maravillada.

Sintió un peso extra en su espalda, ladeó su cabeza percatándose de la chaqueta que el pelinegro le había proporcionado.

-Estabas tiritando- le aviso volviendo a colocarse a su lado.

-¿Y tú?- expresó al verlo sólo con aquella fina tela.

-Puedo soportar- dijo con petulancia

-Cierto, se me olvida que eres un "Uchiha"- habló con burla

-Hmp- omitió el último comentario para seguir en su tan adorado silencio hasta que ella deslizó su mano hasta su pantalón para sacar su celular, y ver la hora con pesar. –¿Qué pasa?-

-Son pasadas las diez y media- informó desalentada

-¿Y?- preguntó despreocupado –Nada pasará si estás conmigo- su tono expresó arrogancia

-No tienes remedio- le miró, y le fue_ inevitable apreciar aquel hermoso perfil_ que la luna tenía el privilegio de acariciar, de rozar con sus rayos.

-Dime, alguna vez has pensando en algo por largo tiempo, algo que te da vueltas por la cabeza y que te desconcentra hasta en las cosas más sencillas, que algunas veces no te deja pensar con claridad.-

La ojijade quedó absorta en sus palabras, no sabía por qué las decía, pero era obvio que algo le inquietaba, por algo él había ido allí –No estoy muy segura- contestó –Nunca me he detenido a pensar en las cosas que me fastidian, soy de las que busca una solución rápida o simplemente se mantiene ocupada en otras cosas para no pensar en ello- se volteó para apreciar la plaza que estaba al frente –No pensé que algo te molestara.-

-Me molestas tú- declaró poniéndose frente a ella, con sus brazos a los costados del menudo cuerpo, prácticamente encerrándola entre él y el abismo de aquel mirador.

Suspiró cansinamente –Eres un niño caprichoso, Uchiha.-

-Eres mi más grande capricho, Haruno- pronunció con voz grave

-Sí, claro- su vista se alzó para encontrarse con la de él. Esto no se quedaría así. Ella le haría ver que no era de nadie –Crees que por...- sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas al ver los labios de él acercarse con velocidad. Su cuerpo retrocedió tratando de alejarse, mas la baranda lo impidió por completo. Asimilando su situación lo único que le quedaba era pegarle su buena cachetada pero... No todo es como uno planifica y Sakura acababa de entenderlo en su totalidad.

.

Sasuke..._ La estaba besando__._

-

-

-

* * *

_**  
o**laa!, aquí actualizando!, mil disculpas por la tardanza, pero el cole me absorbió bastante =/, ii como dije en otra parte (inner: problemas con word!) tuve qe modificar los documentos a wordpad (inner: bendito eres ºOº). Sin embargo, creo qe actualizaré dentro de esta semana =). Tambien agregar qe noté, al subir el capituloh, qe se me juntan algunas letras -no sé por qé sucede- pero al parecer tengo otros capis publicados qe tienen esos errores. Así es qe, creo qe estaré releyendo y arreglado durante algunas semanas x.x  
_

_**C**on respecto al capituloh, la última parte fue un simple regalo!, pues la verdad todavia no habia pensado en qe se llegara a un contacto mas fisico entre ambos, pero viendo mi falta de compromiso y demora -sumandole qe mis ideas estaban algo lentas- les qise dar este incentivo... Así es qe espero qe lo sea y qe les guste, pues a mí me gusto =)._

_**A**__gradecimientos__**: **__a todas las personas que me comentan; a todas las que esperan una actualización, de verdad... Gracias._

_**D**__ejen comentarios, ideas, regaños, (_inner: _siempre y cuando sea en buena, xD) ya que me ayudan a mejorar._

_-_

-

_**Avance: **__(...) __-Digamos que ayer me quedé con gusto a poco- le hizo saber. Y la chica carcajeó por tal descaro. -Definitivamente no tienes remedio, Uchiha- habló entremezclando sus alientos -Te doy permiso para llamarme Sasuke- pronunció rozando sus labios, deseoso. -¿Te puedo llamar Sasuke–kun?- expresó con tono inocente, haciendo que él instintivamente la rodeara por la cintura y la pegara más a él –Así, como te llaman las mujeres con quienes te acuestas-__escupió hastiada y es que no pudo evitar acordarse del suceso anteriormente vivido.__ (...)_

-

-

_Se cuiidaan :D _

_Reviews?... Apretar el botón del medio, más abajo! (_inner_: sisi, yo sé que tú quieres!)_

_**PD:**__ Disculpen la falta de ortografía, si es qe hay :B (_inner:_ en proceso de mejoramiento n.n)_

_**PD2:**__ Visiten mi Tercer Fiic (_inner: _llamado ||| _**N**_o _**L**_lores ||| :D) En Pausa!_

_**PD3:**_ _Visiten mi Primer Fiic_ (inner: _titulado_ **L**_a_ **C**_aída del_ **T**_iempo_ _·:· owo)_

_**a**__dioo__•_

**.**

e**L****i**ih_**x**_s**a**n; ( _&_ c**o**_m_p**a**_ñ_**i**i**a**_h_ x_DD_ )

**·**


	15. gυѕтσѕα єитяєтєиcιóи

**_D_eclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. La CIA tampoco ó.ò

**_P_arejas:** Sasuke_x_Sakura - Naruto_x_Hinata

-

_**Instrucciones:** _

_1.-Claramente ya hizo click en este capituloh! xP_

_2.-Lea, en serio... con confianzah! x3  
_

_3.-Comente!!...con seguridad, no sea tímida/o x)_

_4.-Sabe cerrar la ventana? xD_

-

-dejen comentarios- : dialogos y acciones

(dejen comentarios) : aclaraciones mias x_D_

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º : cambios de escena

_dejen comentarios _: palabras importantes

-

* * *

•• P**α**ℓ**α**вя**α**ѕ P**є**я∂**ι**∂**α**ѕ ••

**By:** e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

* * *

**-**

**Capitulo 15 ·· Gustosa Entretención_ ··_**

_-  
_

Un beso, largo y lento, que sólo rozaba los labios del otro. Un beso tierno, casi inocente. Un impulso hecho beso, que no pasaba de ser sólo eso. Un beso, al fin y al cabo.

Se liberó de aquellos labios masculinos, una vez que se les acabó el aire a ambos, y cuando tomó el control, intentó hablar, _otra vez__,_ pero como las veces anteriores, él fue más ágil, y no tardó en seguir besándola... De la misma forma que hace tan sólo cinco minutos, cuando se arriesgó.

Esta era la séptima vez, según la cuenta mental de Sakura, en que se detenían para tomar aire, en que ella trataba de hacerle parar, de cortar aquel beso, y en que Sasuke volvía a reanudarlo con facilidad. Con la misma intensidad, con el mismo deseo, con el mismo sentimiento. ¿Cuál?

No sabía muy bien que era lo que sentía él hacia su persona, y a decir verdad, ella, en ese momento tampoco sabía que sentimientos tenía por el pelinegro... Eran demasiadas incógnitas que no podía analizar con claridad. Aquel beso, simplemente, _no la dejaba pensar__._

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de algo, y se maldijo interiormente por no haberse percatado antes. Su acompañante tenía puesta ambas manos en la cintura de ella, y las manos de ella, que antes estaban siendo arrinconadas y dejadas sin movimiento por el cuerpo del Uchiha, ahora estaban libres, enmarcando los brazos musculosos de él. ¿Todavía estaba a tiempo para decir que fue forzada a besarlo? Rápidamente las guió hasta su pecho para hacer presión, y tras algunos intentos fallidos por fin pudo separarse del azabache.

-Mañana recuérdame, pegarte donde más te duele- ordenó deshaciendo el agarre dispuesta a subir otra vez al auto. Sasuke por su parte todavía seguía con la respiración agitada.

-¿Por qué?- atinó a decir empezando a caminar

-Porque si lo hago ahora, te costará manejar, y quiero regresar a casa, ahora- dicho esto abrió la puerta del copiloto, diciéndose mentalmente que no había necesidad de matar por aquella tontera.

-Por lo menos admite que te gustó- comentó frente a su auto, observándola altanero

-No me hagas perder la poca paciencia que tengo, Uchiha.- declaró mandándole una mirada asesina, para adentrarse al vehiculo y de un fuerte portazo cerrar la puerta.

-Hmp, lo tomaré como un sí- susurró todavía fuera de su deportivo.

El camino de regreso trascurrió en silencio, en un claro ambiente de tensión, las únicas palabras emitidas fueron un "Gracias" por parte de la pelirosa al bajarse en el instituto y un sutil "De nada" por parte del conductor. Lo último que vio fue la figura de aquella mujer desaparecer por la calle del frente. Preguntándose por enésima vez qué era lo que le atraía de ella.

.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

.

Bostezó aburrida, estar aprendiendo lo que ya sabía en historia, un día martes, a las nueve de la mañana, no era del todo didáctico, sobre todo si se tiene a Asuma como el profesor a cargo de la asignatura y más aun viendo la cara de todos tus compañeros igual de cansada que la tuya.

-¿Hasta que hora se habrán quedado?- se preguntó viendo de reojo a una Hinata, por primera vez somnolienta, tratando de poner atención.

Sintió como el timbre tocaba indicando el cambio de hora, haciéndole recordar, que debido a las salidas más temprano, las horas se reducirían para que las últimas asignaturas del día pudieran enseñar y no quedar atrasadas en el contenido.

-Por lo menos no tendremos dos horas de historia- se confortó, y cuando el comentario se lo quería hacer saber a su compañera de banco el grito de la profesora de turno la detuvo –Maldición, se me olvidaba que nos toca lenguaje- volvió a suspirar sin decir nada. Por lo menos con Anko no se quedaría dormida. No, sino quería meterse en problemas absurdos.

.

Cerró sus parpados un momento. Agitó levemente su cabeza. Andar volando no era su estilo.

Definitivamente se concentraría más en lo que estaba pasando en aquel momento, en su sala de clase, en la asignatura. No podía, no se permitía pensar en ninguna cosa más, ni siquiera en la ilusión que vivió anoche... Y cuando creyó que todo el día de ayer había sido un sueño, se encontró con la mirada juguetona de él. Suspiró pesadamente mientras volvía la vista al frente, esto se complicaba ¿debería estar alegre? Si bien, lo que pasó le provocó un revoltijo de sensaciones, no se podía dar el lujo de sentirse como una adolescente embobada con la vida rosa... Aunque prácticamente era eso.

Rodó los ojos al verse contradecirse en sus propios pensamientos.

-Esto definitivamente nunca estuvo en mis planes- resopló

.

Y así, entre las gritonas lecciones de Anko, entre tratar de encontrar en qué página del libro iban y entre las miradas furtivas que se dedicaban de vez en cuando con Sasuke, llegó el recreo.

Caminó sin mirar a nada más que no fuera el suelo, y como si fuera la chica con más miedo en la faz de la tierra se mantuvo a todo momento al lado de la ojiperla, hasta por lo menos, sacarse de encima la mirada penetrante del Uchiha. Una vez alejada de toda perturbación, a su parecer, se dio cuenta que Hinata portaba una frazada, con el único objetivo de reposar sobre ella.Y así se dedicó a bufar sin disimulo, y es que, todavía se quejaba de la injusticia al acortar, también, el tiempo del receso. Ahora sólo eran quince minutos y sacando la mayor utilidad de aquello decidió tratar de, aunque le sonara casi imposible, dormir sobre el cobertor que se expandía por encima del césped de aquel tranquilo lugar. ¡OH bendita paz, que calmas con tu silencio!

-Iré por algo de beber.- avisó su única acompañante –Necesito despejarme con algo.-

-De acuerdo, yo me quedaré aquí.- avisó relajada

-¿No quieres nada?- preguntó levantándose para salir a comprar

-No, gracias.- respondió sin moverse

.

Y sólo se dedicó a escuchar el sonido de la brisa chocar contra sus cabellos.

.

Sintió unos pasos acercarse, no podía ser Hinata, se había ido hace escasos minutos, así es que espero atenta a que le dirigiera la palabra, porque estaba claro que iba hacía ella. Esperando se quedó, pues en ningún momento aquel extraño habló, y como vino, se fue, dejándola confundida, mirando extrañada a su alrededor, ahora vacío, sin a nadie que pudiera ver, sólo una nota de papel.

Curiosa lo agarró, con rapidez, dudando en leer.

"Te espero hoy a la salida, en el estacionamiento."

-¿Quién? ¿Quién será?- se preguntó levemente emocionada, dispuesta a jugar un rato.

.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

.

Ya con las energías más despiertas todo el alumnado se encontraba ordenando sus cosas para ir a casa y en la tarde volver al colegio y dar lo mejor de cada uno en las competencias.

-Sakura, me vienen a buscar, ¿quieres que te lleve?- ofrecía cuando tenía la oportunidad

-No, gracias- negaba ella, siempre. Para esta vez desviarse un poco de su trayecto habitual.

.

Caminó sin apuro alguno, tampoco sabía por qué iba, o más bien no quería hondear más en ello. Sacó sólo las ideas que le servían en su cabeza, se reuniría para hablar y aclarar las cosas con él. Obvio ¿no? Al parecer no, pues la vaga insistencia de divertirse todavía se mantenía en su subconsciente.

-Por qué tengo la ligera idea de que nada pasará como lo he previsto- aquel pensamiento se le cruzó en su cabeza una vez ingresaba al estacionamiento, donde se quedo quieta, para ubicarlo.

Sus labios curvaron una media sonrisa al confirmar al dueño de aquella nota.

Lo vio parado en su auto, con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando a la nada. Avanzó sin mayor apuro, definitivamente siempre le llamaría la atención aquella tranquilidad tan característica de él.

-Todas las personas tienen temores y cosas para nada buenas que han de ocultar, no creo que Sasuke sea la excepción- pensó, mientras por fin sus pasos se hacían notorios para el Uchiha.

Se dejó de apoyar en su vehiculo para apreciarla mejor. Es que sencillamente no podía haber mujer más sencilla y a la vez sensual, que ella. Así de fácil comprendía su situación, era tan única, tan singular, tan exótica, que no la podía dejar pasar._ No si tenía más de una oportunidad._

-Hola- saludó con tono grave, esbozando su tan característico mohín de superioridad

-¿Qué quieres ahora?- formuló una vez a escasos metros de él

-Vaya manera de saludar- soltó rodando los ojos

-Al grano- expresó arrastrando su voz, pues era claro que tenía que demostrar indiferencia en aquel tipo de situaciones –¿Qué pasa?- preguntó al ver que no se movía

-Tenemos algo pendiente- soltó acercándose más –Lo de anoche.-

-Cierto- declaró tranquila –¿Qué fue ese beso?- interrogó sin rodeos

_-__No se me dan las explicaciones__-_ comunicó

-Entonces ¿Qué quieres decir?- cuestionó extrañada

-Nada- respondió con simpleza avanzando un paso más quedando frente a frente.

-No entiendo a qué te refieres- mintió, porque ella ya sabía adonde quería llegar.

-Digamos que ayer me quedé con gusto a poco- le hizo saber. Y la chica carcajeó por tal descaro.

-Definitivamente no tienes remedio, Uchiha- habló entremezclando sus alientos.

-Te doy permiso para llamarme Sasuke- pronunció rozando sus labios, deseoso.

-¿Te puedo llamar Sasuke–kun?- expresó con tono inocente, haciendo que él instintivamente la rodeara por la cintura y la pegara más a él –Así, como te llaman las mujeres con quienes te acuestas-escupió hastiada y es que no pudo evitar acordarse del suceso anteriormente vivido.

-¿Cómo?- indagó confundido, sobretodo por aquel empujón que la ojijade le dio para que tomaran distancia –¿Qué estás diciendo?- quiso saber, acercándose de nuevo, mas ella retrocedía.

-Que se perfectamente que te acostaste con Karin la noche de la fiesta en la casa de Naruto- y eso si que no estaba en sus planes. Sacarle en cara algo que supuestamente no sabía, era arriesgarse.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- y la bendita pregunta que no quería escuchar, apareció en la boca de él.

-Pues...- ladeó la cabeza tratando de ganar más tiempo ¿Por qué tenía que reprocharle eso ahora? –Ella me lo contó- dijo al fin, y al instante supo que estaría en serios problemas si no lograba hacer que esa pelirroja le soltara todo lo que escuchó por las cámaras de vigilancia.

-¿Celosa?- salió de sus pensamientos al escucharlo

-¿Yo?- atinó a decir parpadeando –No es eso, es sólo que, la tratas como a cualquier cosa.-

-Ella no se hace respetar- se encogió de hombros -¿Y por qué metes a Karin en todo esto?-

-Si tienes ese trato con tu ex, no quiero ni imaginarme que quieres conmigo- frunció el ceño al ver un brillo libido en sus ojos –Uchiha, estoy hablando en serio.-

-Entonces ¿Qué quieres que haga?- cuestionó un poco más cerca de ella

Y Sakura no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa altanera. Quizás quería llegar a esto. –No lo sé, ¿Qué propones?- preguntó de forma ingenua entrelazando sus brazos en la espalda -¿Y?-

-Cierra los ojos- ordenó tras un largo suspiro._ ¿Por qué tenía que hacer lo que ella quisiera?_ –¿No quieres una prueba?- inquirió al ver la cara de desconfianza que puso por lo antes dicho.

-De acuerdo- accedió mientras escondía sus luceros verdes.

Y quizás, por extraño que pareciera, ella sabía que el escalofrío que estaba sintiendo, no era por la brisa que se escabullía por sus ropas, sino, por las delicadas caricias que él le propinaba en su rostro.

-Mantenlos cerrados- comunicó, mientras sus dedos viajaban con cuidado por sus mejillas –Sakura, ¿sabes cuál es la diferencia entre la atracción y el gustar?-

-En palabras simples, atracción puedes sentir por varias personas, va ligada a la parte física... y el gustar se centra más en una sola persona, incluyendo a la parte física, lo emocional, y un sin fin de cualidades más- trató de explicarse, pues no podía hablar fluido, ya que, estaba sintiendo la respiración de su compañero cerca de la cara.

-Karin y todas las otras me atraen- confesó en un susurró –Tú, en cambio, me gustas- y no esperó a que la pelirosa alzara su voz, solamente posó sus labios, con suavidad sobre los de ella.

Se sintió extraña, algo incomoda, pues la presión que el azabache hacía era mínima, tan leve que con sólo moverse, sus labios se despegarían completamente. Entonces ¿Por qué estaba quieta?

Fue así, como pudo entender, y reconocer con algo de temor, que Sasuke también podía controlar y salir victorioso en más de algunos de sus juegos. Comprendió que él, estaba a su nivel.

Tras un pequeño e incontrolable suspiro, la Haruno fue quien decidió acercar sus cuerpos y hacer más palpable el roce que ambos conservaban. Por su parte, él no pudo evitar formar una mueca de satisfacción para después empezar a danzar con su lengua, abriéndose paso por su boca.

-Combinación extraña- pensó la chica sumida en el beso.

Algo lógico, porque a pesar de ser húmedo y hambriento, se mantenía lento y tierno. Algo que, por supuesto, era logrado por Sasuke, quien nunca dejó dominar la situación.

Luego de unos segundos, de a poco, fue subiendo la intensidad de aquel contacto. Sus cuerpos completamente pegados a causa del abrazo que los dos ejercían, hacían arrancar varios gemidos y gruñidos, que sólo aumentaba el ambiente de excitación.

En un momento de lucidez, el Uchiha la guió hasta su auto, hasta pegarla contra una de las puertas y poder sacar sus manos de aquella fina cintura para colocarla a los lados de la entidad de Sakura.

Lo presentía. No era tonto como para arruinar todo por empezar a tocarla. Sabía que ella era diferente y si fuera necesario cortaría de inmediato el beso y posiblemente se enojaría. Y no lanzaría por la borda aquel importante avance que había logrado. Claro que no.

Aunque eso no quitaba el besarla con más pasión y descaro que antes. Aprovecharía hasta el último aliento que la ojijade le quiera dar, antes de cansarse. Claro que sí.

.

¡Cómo disfrutaba besarla de aquella manera! Tan posesiva, tan deseosa. _Sólo de él_.

Y disfrutaba aun más el saber que ella se dejaba, que le correspondía, de igual forma.

Muy pronto, el roce fue aumentando la desesperación que Sasuke sentía al no poder tocarla, como él quería. El esfuerzo, sobrehumano, para que sus manos no se movieran sin su permiso, era costoso.

-Calma, calma- se decía queriendo prolongar el momento.

-Basta- habló ella, con la respiración entrecortada, todavía a milímetros de sus labios.

Y de inmediato, como si de fuego se tratase, se separó. Eso era lo mejor, por ahora.

El silencio que hubo fue algo reconfortante, sus ojos se posaban en los otros y sus jadeos se fueron haciendo cada vez más débiles. Aun así, ninguno quería hablar. Hablar... ¿De qué?

-¿Te gustó?- y la parte burlona de él no tardó en salir.

-He tenido mejores- sin embargo, ella lo calló de golpe.

-Hmp- bufó –El resto que queda de la semana nos veremos aquí- ordenó

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro que vendré?- inquirió sorprendida ¿A tanto llegaba su seguridad?

-Si no lo haces me veré en la obligación de besarte en público, y te recuerdo que no tengo ningún inconveniente en hacerlo- hizo una pausa –Si mal no me parece, eres tú la que no quiere que esto se sepa- dedujo caminado hasta tocar la manilla del copiloto, para abrirla.

-Por supuesto que no quiero, mi reputación se vendría a bajo- bromeó

-Ven sube, te llevaré- le dijo invitándola a sentarse.

-Ya te dije, no te pienso mostrar donde vivo, eres peligroso, suficiente con las amenazas que me has hecho- desconfiada se cruzó de brazos.

-Nadie dijo que te llevaría a tu casa- habló arrogante

-Genial, lo que me faltaba, ahora me llevaras a cualquier parte y mi opinión ¿Qué?- expresó

-Bueno, si tienes algún lugar adonde quieras ir, sólo dímelo.-

-No me refiero a eso... ¡Arg! Olvídalo- se tranquilizó.

-Entonces sube- con aquello terminó la conversación y uno de los tantos juegos, en el que Sasuke parecía ser, mayoritariamente, el ganador.

.

Con paso arrastrado subió, y sólo se dedicó a apreciar el paisaje mientras él conducía. Recién se daba cuenta que la ciudad, al medio día, era bastante concurrida por los adultos y que de cierta manera los vehículos inundaban, más de lo normal, las calles. Sin embargo todo se vio reducido al ingresar en la carretera, yendo a mayor velocidad, apreciando la naturaleza en abundancia. Y hasta ese entonces, todavía no entendía por qué se alejaban de lo urbano, pero, a la distancia, comprendió.

-¿Vamos a la playa?- preguntó observando la hilera celeste que brillaba por los reflejos del sol

-Así es- se limitó a decir, mirándola de reojo –¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta?-

Ladeó su cabeza observándolo, mas evitó responder –Pensé que eras del tipo que no se molestaba en tener detalles con una mujer para...- dudó en seguir ¿No se estaría pasando películas?

-¿Conquistarla?- le escuchó completar, para luego asentir –Considérate afortunada, hasta ahora, tú has sido la única- tras decirlo estacionó su vehiculo y rápidamente se bajo para ayudarle a su acompañante a bajarse –¿Me permites?- expresó extendiéndole la mano

-Eres todo un caso, _Sasuke_- declaró dibujando una leve sonrisa. Aceptando su ofrecimiento.

-Lo sé- habló empezando a caminar con ella a su lado –Mientras te guste, todo bien.-

.

Sus pies andaban lentamente disfrutando de la pesada arena a su alrededor, los cabellos de ambos parecían alborotarse con la brisa marina y sus dedos se entrelazaban sin ninguna dificultad.

-Sasuke- lo llamó, parando el paso –¿Por qué haces todo esto?- indagó extrañada

-Ni idea- dijo después de pensarlo un poco

-¿No sabes o no me lo quieres decir?- cuestionó divertida

-Las dos- soltó, mirando como se abrigaba con su mano libre, del viento que la golpeaba con mucha más brusquedad que hace minutos atrás.

Y como por impulso se acercó lo suficiente a ella como para agarrarla por la cintura y girarla hasta que su cuerpo estuviera a salvo de la fuerte brisa. Siendo ahora, la espalda de él, la que recibía los continuos soplos del aire.

Sakura, por su parte, se sorprendió ante tal gesto de caballerosidad y no pudo más que abrazarle por el pecho, sintiéndose repentinamente protegida. Algo muy diferente al resguardo que le brindaba la CIA.

_Se preguntaran cuál es la diferencia entre la protección de aquella organización y el Uchiha. _

.

Ella también se lo preguntó.

-

-

-

* * *

-•-

**AVISO:** Para todas aquellas que les gusta _**Twilight**_, la pareja _EdwardxBella_ –entre otras- y mi carismática y fabulosa forma de narrar y escribir (inner: xDD!!!) Les he de decir que empecé a publicar un fic de ello, asi que pido –por favor!- que pasen a darse una vuelta :D. **Más información **–_link_- en el perfil. De antemano, muchas gracias. =)

-•-

* * *

_**  
o**laa!, bueno, después de aquella pequeña propaganda (_inner: _aprovechadora xD!) Vamos a las buenas noticias... Tengo Word de nuevo! no sé como pero cuando ya me había resignado en ocupar wordpad, todo volvió a la normalidad n.n ... Y tambn, ya falta poqito para salir de vacaciones u.u!_

_**C**__on respecto al capituloh, pues espero que les haya gustado, a mi encanto escribirlo =) Me encanta Sasuke, no puedo evitar amar su personalidad (_inner:_ e imagen º¬º) Sii!_

_**A**__gradecimientos__**: **__a todas las personas que me comentan; a todas las que esperan una actualización, y que pasan a ver todos mis fics!, de verdad... Gracias._

_**D**__ejen comentarios, ideas, regaños, (_inner: _siempre y cuando sea en buena, xD) ya que me ayudan a mejorar._

_-_

-

_**Avance: **__(...) __Avanzó con sigilo, esperando a que él se diera cuenta. Y así fue. Lo vio salir de aquella conversación tan naturalmente, que la desencajó un poco. Tragó pesado. -¡Hola!- le saludó con expresión un tanto acogedora –Eres estudiante de secundaria ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?- cuestionó de la misma forma. -Sí, claro- contestó bufando –Quisiera saber, qué demonios haces aquí- arrastró sus palabras. -Vaya manera de dar la bienvenida- se quejó segundos después –Creí haberte dicho hace meses. -Kakashi- le retó con la mirada__ (...)_

-

-

_Se cuiidaan :D _

_Reviews?... Apretar el botón del medio, más abajo! (_inner_: sisi, yo sé que tú quieres!)_

_**PD:**__ Disculpen la falta de ortografía, si es qe hay :B (_inner:_ en proceso de mejoramiento n.n)_

_**PD2:**__ Visiten mi Tercer Fiic (_inner: _llamado _**N**_o _**L**_lores) En Pausa!_

_**PD3:**_ _Visiten mi Primer Fiic_ (inner: _titulado_ **L**_a_ **C**_aída del_ **T**_iempo)_

_**PD4:**__ Ya saben, pasen a mi perfil para buscar el link de mi historia (_inner: _de Twilight)_

_**a**__dioo__•_

**.**

e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n; ( _&_ c**o**_m_p**a**_ñ_**i**i**a**_h_ x_DD_ )

**·**


	16. ιиѕιgиιfιcαитє ѕσяρяєѕα

**_D_eclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. La CIA tampoco ó.ò

**_P_arejas:** Sasuke_x_Sakura - Naruto_x_Hinata

-

_**Instrucciones:** _

_1.-Claramente ya hizo click en este capituloh! xP_

_2.-Lea, en serio... con confianzah! x3  
_

_3.-Comente!!...con seguridad, no sea tímida/o x)_

_4.-Sabe cerrar la ventana? xD_

-

-Weeping or Lost You- : Dialogos y acciones

(Weeping or Lost You) : Aclaraciones mias x_D_

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º : Cambios de escena

**Weeping or Lost You**: Palabras importantes

_Weeping or Lost You_ : Flash Back

-

* * *

•• P**α**ℓ**α**вя**α**ѕ P**є**я∂**ι**∂**α**ѕ ••

**By:** e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

* * *

**-**

**Capitulo 16 ·· Insignificante Sorpresa ··**

-

Bajó del auto de forma pausada, cerrando la puerta al salir. Su mirada se dirigió a su muñeca que portaba su nuevo reloj. Faltaban quince minutos para que comenzaran las actividades. Y le faltaban proteínas a su cuerpo, su nuevo artefacto se lo daba a conocer, junto con la hora. ¡Pero qué eficiente!

-¿Te quedaras ahí, parada?- aquel cuestionamiento lo escuchó metros más adelante.

-No lo sé, quizás- respondió con falsa duda, avanzando –En todo caso nunca pedí que me esperaras- le informó ya a su lado, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Yo hago lo que quiero- aseguró atrapándola con sus brazos de la cintura -¿Ya ves, Sakura?- susurró besándola descaradamente, una y otra vez. Besos cortos y repetitivos.

-Que coincidencia, Sasuke- emitió entre sus labios –Yo igual- comentó separándose abruptamente de su cuerpo –Adiós- se despidió, dispuesta a seguir su camino, sola.

-Hasta pronto- soltó al aire, andando a paso lento, siguiendo el mismo trayecto de su compañera.

.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

.

Sus pies la llevaron directo a comprarse una leche con sabor a chocolate, tratando así, de subir un poco las proteínas que le escaseaban. Y tras buscarse un negocio y tener lo que quería se dispuso a tomársela, yendo con más tranquilidad hacia donde estaban sus compañeros reunidos.

Nada más verlos, pudo observar que aquel fastidioso azabache, que de cierta manera la acosaba, ya estaba ubicado entre ellos.

Con la bombilla en la boca, hizo acto de presencia, saludando únicamente a la ojiperla a su lado, dentro del círculo hecho para hablar las siguientes actividades a realizar.

-Sakura–chan- susurró un rubio llamando su atención, a la vez que alzaba la mano en forma de saludo. Correspondió el gesto divertida.** Uzumaki siempre tan atento****.**

-Necesitamos a tres personas para que vayan al instituto primario, y se organicen con los cursos correspondientes para la "tarde recreativa" que tendremos mañana- anunció el presidente

-¿Te gustaría ir?- preguntó casi al instante la pelinegra

-Me da igual- contestó la pelirosa encogiéndose de hombros.

-Nosotras- se ofreció Hinata por ambas

-De acuerdo. Neji irá con ustedes- agregó Gaara anotando dichas cosas que harán

-¡Yo también quiero ir!- exclamó un muy energético Naruto.

-Bien, bien- aceptó de inmediato el pelirrojo –Puedes hacerlo- respondió fastidiado por el grito

-Estás de suerte, Hinata- murmuró la ojijade, causándole un leve sonrojo.

.

Acabada ya su leche, de envase individual, la cargó hasta la salida del establecimiento, donde al lado se encontraba un basurero para tirarla. Sin más animo, de lo que ya era caracterizada, se dispuso a seguir a sus compañeros al Instituto Primario La Hoja. Porque estaba segura, de que no haría nada. Ni siquiera sabía, con exactitud, a qué iban.

Sin apuro, se dedicaron a caminar las cuadras respectivas para llegar. Desde el colegio, tres hacia abajo, cuatro hacia la derecha. Analizando cada lugar, se preocupó de poner atención, pues era la primera vez que se dirigía hacia esa zona de la región. Teniendo en mente, que escasamente se acordaba de algunos lugares. Y no era por su falta de memoria. ¡Por supuesto que no! Es que no estaba acostumbrada a caminar por lugares externos a los que su misión requería.

Con aquello en la cabeza, y sus ojos vagando de derecha a izquierda, se vio en las puertas de la primaria.

-Bien, tenemos al cuidado cuatro cursos, con ellos tenemos que planear y coordinar que actividades haremos para mañana- indicó Neji –Sakura y Hinata, diríjanse a los salones más pequeños. Naruto y yo iremos donde los otros- ordenó marchando, seguido por un rubio bufando.

-¿A cuáles iremos?- cuestionó la extranjera caminando.

-Pues, los chicos tienen entre siete y ochos año- aclaró.

La Haruno ladeó su cabeza hacia su compañera, mirándola acusadoramente –No tengo mucha paciencia- declaró con el fin de informar que no pretendía ayudar por completo.

-Lo sé- afirmó –Pero ellos te amaran- aseguró, haciendo que la mirara intrigada.

Y sólo se demoró unos cuantos segundos en averiguar lo que quería decir Hinata, pues nada más abrir la puerta, casi la mayoría del curso, en especial las niñas, llegaron frente a ella, observándola como un espécimen raro, como algo nunca jamás visto en sus vidas.

-Tiene el cabello rosa- fue el primer comentario que escuchó y se lamentó mil veces el haberse teñido de un color tan llamativo –Increíble- y cada vez su situación, a su parecer, iba empeorando.

-Tiene los ojos verdes- las niñas la miraron desde abajo, tratando de memorizar sus grandes jades –Y su piel parece la de una muñeca- y volvió a maldecir por aquello. Nunca pensó que el tratamiento de belleza que la CIA le brindaba duraba tanto tiempo. Ella no era de las que se preocupaba por su apariencia, no le quedaba tiempo para echase cremas ni nada de ese estilo. Las mujeres de la organización le pagaban un spa completo cada seis meses, ella sólo iba por orden.

Miró su mano, tersa y suave, con uñas medianamente largas y bien cuidadas, sin ninguna mancha. La apretó, hasta formarla en un puño –Esto es muy irónico- pensó. Y es que... ¿Quién iba a pensar que aquella delicada mano, era la de una espía internacional? La mano de, muchas veces más, una torturadora. Meditó, siendo conciente de que todavía la miraban.

Ella se mostraba, aparentaba, alguien que no era. Eso lo tenía asumido. Sin embargo por primera vez se cuestionó algo que recordó con aquellos infantes que la seguían admirando.

**¿Dónde estaba su identidad?** Ella misma se clasificaba como un objeto, como un arma de la organización. Sólo hacía lo que ellos quisiesen. Y aunque, de cierta forma, ella era la que tomaba las decisiones al momento de una misión, lo hacía con el objetivo de cumplir lo establecido. A los superiores no les importaba los métodos que efectuaban sus agentes con tal de terminar.

¿Dónde estaba su identidad?

La pregunta volvió a recobrar fuerza una vez analizada su vida. Con resignación y algo de humor se respondió –Mi identidad murió en aquel accidente- y es que tenía bien claro que después de eso, nada le importó, a tal punto, que se dejaba manipular a conciencia –Que miserable- se recriminó

-¿Sakura?- salió de su cabeza para encontrarse con Hinata frente a ella, y a los niños ya sentados, discutiendo las actividades que querían realizar mañana -¿Estás bien?- indagó preocupada.

-Esto no es lo mío- articuló con normalidad

-No te preocupes, ya controlé todo- avisó -¿Por qué no vas a dar un paseo para conocer el recinto?-

Sin emitir palabras asintió mirando de reojo a uno que otro curioso pequeño que la seguía inspeccionando.

Aburrida, se fue vagando por las instalaciones del edificio, algunas veces esquivando con sorpresa algunos infantes que se le cruzaban en su caminata, reafirmando su idea de no llevarse bien con ellos. Reafirmando el no tener ninguno que cuidar a lo largo de su vida.

Con extrema flojera, movía la cabeza, buscando algo con que distraerse. Su mirada se concentró en un grupo de profesores que parecían conversar amenamente mientras comían su colación.

Sus pasos se detuvieron casi por impulso, mientras su cabeza asimilaba si lo que tenía delante de ella era una alucinación o parte de la vida real. Y tras segundos de estar totalmente quieta, sin despegar sus ojos de una figura en particular, se dio cuenta que aquel supuesto sueño, no era más que la realidad, **la monótona realidad que estaba viviendo****. **

Avanzó con sigilo, esperando a que él se diera cuenta. Y así fue_._

Lo vio salir de aquella conversación tan naturalmente, que la desencajó un poco. Tragó pesado.

-¡Hola!- le saludó con expresión un tanto acogedora –Eres estudiante de secundaria ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?- cuestionó de la misma forma.

-Sí, claro- contestó bufando –Quisiera saber, qué demonios haces aquí- arrastró sus palabras.

-Vaya manera de dar la bienvenida- se quejó segundos después –Creí haberte dicho hace meses.-

-Kakashi- le retó con la mirada, rabiosa –Sólo me insinuaste un "nos vemos"- le objetó

-Suficiente para sacar conclusiones- se defendió apacible

-¿Y qué se supone que haces en la primaria?- preguntó respirando profundamente.

-Trabajo de maestro. La verdad es que, la organización tenía duda sobre los lugares en qué efectuarían los traspasos, pues este establecimiento también es considerablemente grande. Y cómo todavía no entrenamos a niños suficientemente preparados para éste tipo de misiones, pues era preferible que fuera alguien ya con experiencia- su índice apuntó a su cara –No creo poder pasar como estudiantes, aunque varias colegas me han dicho que sí- sonrió –Así que vine como profesor de Ingles- finalizó, sin bajar la guardia en lo absoluto.

Los dos, estaban atentos a su alrededor, mucho más de lo que aparentaban.

-¿Ingles?- volvió a repasar -En la secundaria igual falta uno- comentó

-Según los antecedentes, el antiguo maestro les hacía clases a ambas partes.-

-Eso significa que tú...- sus ojos se entrecerraron amenazantes –Maldición- soltó

-Vamos, no te preocupes, yo no me meteré en tu trabajo, sólo vigilaré los territorios de la primaria, iré a tu instituto cuando tenga clases, pero al acabar volveré aquí- hizo una pausa en que intercambiaron miradas –Sé que te gusta trabajar sola, por eso mismo acepté venir yo. Sabía que cualquier otro agente querría estar más involucrado- confesó

-¿Ya estaba decidido?- cuestionó confundida

-Al comienzo, sólo era una idea, para nada segura, pero se confirmó hace tres semanas.-

-¿No estoy cumpliendo con las expectativas?- y esta vez su tono derrotado se dejó oír

-No es eso. Al contrario, las cintas que analizaste y mandaste, hizo que sacaran nuevas conclusiones, que concordaban en su totalidad con las tuyas. Nadie duda de tu potencial. **Eres la favorita de la CIA**, y comprenden que estas cosas llevan bastante tiempo. Es sólo que, como no había tanto movimiento, dedujeron que quizás fuese acá el ás, por tu estado de salud,quisieron no esforzarte tanto, en investigar los dos establecimientos al mismo tiempo.-

-Excusas. ¿Piensan que no seré cautelosa por mi estúpida enfermedad?-

Hatake negó con la cabeza –Obstinada, te estoy diciendo que es mejor prevenir que lamentar, todos saben eso, hasta los superiores, y creen que es mejor que te cuides por ahora, y seas más eficiente en el segundo semestre, cuando empiecen a traficar armas.-

-De acuerdo. Entiendo- aceptó de mala gana. Al fin y al cabo ya estaba hecho. Aquel hombre ya estaba en Japón, y como si fuera poco, era una orden. -¿Cuándo llegaste?-

-El sábado pasado- respondió –Ayer y hoy he tenido clases con los chicos, mañana me tocará ir a la secundaria- informó

-Sí, lo sé. Te tocará hacer clases en mi curso.-

-Ya lo sabía, de hecho esto iba a hacer una sorpresa para ti- expresó –Lástima que me vieras hoy- se encogió de hombros –A todo esto ¿Por qué estás aquí?-

-Acompañando a unos compañeros, para unas actividades, por el aniversario del Instituto.-

-¡Oh, claro! Ya me habían comentado algo.-

-¿En dónde estás alojado?- indagó

-En el hotel más costoso de Tokio- le hizo saber, mientras esbozaba una mueca de diversión al ver la expresión furiosa que contenía su alumna –Vamos Sakura, tú sabes que me gusta la buena vida, además la vista es impresionante- expuso –No entiendo por qué tú no aceptas aquellos sitios.-

-Sólo vivo para mí, no necesito un departamento con cuatro piezas, cama matrimonial, y otras cosas absurdas que ofrecen. Y tú, siendo igual que yo, deberías tener el mismo pensamiento.-

-Y lo tengo, sin embargo, me gustan las espacios grandes ¿Qué quieres que haga?- la vio bufar

-¿Qué haces con esa banda sobre tu rostro?- señaló la cinta negra, con el símbolo de Konoha en el medio, tapando uno de sus ojos -¿Por qué te tapas la cicatriz?- preguntó burlona –Acaso perderías el encanto que tienes con las mujeres de aquí- su vista se desvió al grupo de profesores que charlaban, advirtiendo varias miradas de féminas dirigidas hacia ellos dos.

-A decir verdad, es por los niños, sobretodo los más pequeños, que curiosos pueden preguntar infinidad de cosas, que prefiero evitar- suspiró –Además me pareció linda. Según tengo entendido todos los maestros la ocupan, por lo menos aquí- añadió al ver la cara de confusión de ella –Y también me dijeron que a los que se gradúan de primaria y pasan a la secundaria, también le regalan una, pero de color azul- comentó experto.

-Que interesante- expresó irónica –Y será mejor que suavices la voz- avisó y él sólo ladeó la cabeza aceptando. Esperando a la tercera persona aparecer.

-Sakura, ya nos tenemos que ir- fue la intromisión que hizo la Hyüga

-Claro- le miró, viendo como extrañada miraba de reojo al hombre que simplemente sonreía.

-Hinata- le llamó –Te presentó al nuevo profesor de ingles. Kakashi–sensei, ella es mi compañera.-

-Un gusto- se inclinó Hinata en una pequeña reverencia, sorprendida.

-Igualmente- contestó cortésmente

-Me tropecé con él, tratando de encontrar la sala en la que estabas- explicó la pelirosa tranquila

-Bueno, las dejo marchar, yo tengo cosas que hacer. Nos vemos- se despidió el adulto

-Es un poco extraño ¿no crees?- opinó la pelinegra viéndolo a gran distancia de ellas.

-Sí, mucho- le apoyó encaminándose a la salida -¿Cómo te fue?-

-Bien, logramos organizarnos, y los pequeños están muy entusiasmados con la idea. Otorgan gran puntaje por la mejor actividad para la primaria, así que esperamos obtenerlo.-

-¿Volveremos al instituto?- cuestionó divisando a Neji y Naruto a un lado de las puertas.

-Claro, recién son las cinco- oyó bufar a su compañera mientras se unían los chicos a sus lados.

.

Nada más llegar, se dirigieron a las canchas de tenis, donde se jugaban dobles femeninos y donde se quedaron sentados viendo el partido de los grupos enemigos.

-¿Por qué se supone que estamos viendo esto? Si ni siquiera está jugando nuestra alianza.-

-Pero es importante saber quién será nuestro siguiente oponente- respondió sumida en el rebote de la pelota, la pelinegra, haciendo gruñir por lo bajo a la Haruno.

-Los chicos ya vienen- informó el chico ojiblanco de manera general.

-¿Dónde estaban?- preguntó el rubio. Captando la atención de las jóvenes.

-Comprando algunos materiales, para las actividades de los próximos días, las demás están viendo la competencia de porristas- agregó deduciendo, que sólo las mujeres estarían interesadas en eso.

Tras media hora de decir aquello, vieron aparecer a los hombres del curso, portando bolsas, dirigiéndose al taller que se les había asignado para guardar todo lo referente a las preparaciones.

-Se alegraran en saber, que el dúo que conformaba Matsuri ha pasado a la semifinal- comentó la chica sentada al lado de la ojijade, viendo entrar a las últimas competidoras para cerrar la sección de tenis y pasar a la siguiente actividad del día: **Competencia ****de baile****.**

Nada más finalizar, todos se dirigieron al gran salón, dónde se apreciaba al fondo un equipo de música listo para los concursantes, y dónde cada uno de ellos elegía a su pareja para moverse la siguiente hora, dando todo de sí mismos para ganar.

-¿Participarás?- indagó la estudiante de intercambio, recibiendo una negación de su compañera –Deberías, es una buena oportunidad para que compartas con Naruto. Sin duda, le gustaría participar contigo- añadió viéndola de reojo.

-¿Tú crees?- de un momento a otro sus mejillas se sonrojaron y escondió su mirada entre sus cabellos, tratando de no mostrarse ansiosa ante la idea.

Sin responder, dirigió su vista hacia el rubio, a unos metros de ella, viendo un papel entre sus manos. -¡Naruto!- lo llamó, y segundos más tarde él se acercaba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Sucede algo, chicas?- habló, frente a ellas.

-¿Cuántas personas pueden participar?- cuestionó Sakura, con tranquilidad.

-Quince parejas por alianzas- contestó, volviendo sus ojos al papel, en donde se podían identificar las reglas –Que bailaran cada diez minutos, para poder sacar algunas e ir reduciéndolas.-

-¿Cuántas parejas ya están confirmadas?- volvió a preguntar.

-Contando con el grupo de Karin, que seguro querrá participar, serán once parejas ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres inscribirte, también?- dijo animado ante las posibilidades.

-La verdad, no se me da tan bien eso, pero Hinata se anduvo entusiasmando- los dos miraron a la susodicha quien estaba ajena a la conversación, casi muerta por la forma tan directa en que hablaban.

-¿En serio, Hina–chan?- interrogó levemente impresionado.

-Bueno, yo...- trató de excusarse, avergonzada a más no poder, pero se vio interrumpida.

-Claro que sí, pero no tiene pareja. Naruto, ¿sabes de alguien que quiera concursar?- expresó

-Pues...- comenzó poniendo su dedo en la barbilla de forma pensativa –Como los chicos todavía no se ven por aquí, y Neji esta organizando todo. No conozco a nadie- finalizó encogiéndose de hombros.

Sakura se tocó su cien en busca de paciencia, pero sinceramente ya estaba que lo golpeaba por ser tan torpe con ese tipo de cosas. Mientras Hinata sólo le sonreía abatida.

-No importa, Naruto–kun- le comunicó ya recompuesta ante lo vivido.

-Pero si no te molesta, puedo bailar contigo, ya hemos bailado y sé que eres buena ¿Qué dices?-

La chica de pelo rosa suspiró resignada antes la situación. Definitivamente él era especial.

-Claro- fue todo lo que emitió segundos después, cuando su compañera le hizo reaccionar a través de un codazo, mientras el ojiazul la miraba expectante.

Casi arrastrándola, el chico se la llevó hasta la mesa de inscripciones, mientras ella no sabía si enojarse con la pelirosa o estar feliz por aquella propuesta del Uzumaki.

-Esto será divertido- pensó la Haruno, viendo a lo lejos a la pareja.

-¿Vas a participar?- se escuchó preguntar, tras ella.

Y con una media sonrisa Sakura giró sobre sus talones para encontrarse con el comienzo de su entretenimiento -¿Tú lo harás?- esquivó la pregunta con otra.

-Depende de la mujer- lanzó sin dudar. Fue ahí, que ella comprendió que tenía escondido esa naturaleza seductora que atraía a las mujeres. Porque, aunque la mayoría de las veces planificaba y calculaba lo que decía, las otras solamente las soltabas, haciéndolo más encantador.

-Ya veo. Entonces te dejo elegir, yo tengo cosas que hacer- declaró, haciendo una seña de despedida.

-¿Qué cosas?- extrañado, frunció el entrecejo, sintiéndose visiblemente ignorado.

-Personales- respondió simplemente –Muy- sus ojos se cruzaron retadores. Los de él, claramente desconfiados por la excusa de ella. Y los de Sakura, con un brillo juguetón y misterioso que no pasaba desapercibido para nadie. Después de todo,** esa era la idea****.**

.

Es que, nada mejor que fastidiar un rato a Sasuke. Total, le divertía verlo así.

-

-

-

* * *

-•-

**AVISO:** Para todas aquellas que les gusta _**Twilight**_, la pareja _EdwardxBella_ –entre otras- y mi carismática y fabulosa forma de narrar y escribir (inner: xDD!!!) Les he de decir que empecé a publicar un fic de ello, asi que pido –por favor!- que pasen a darse una vuelta :D. **Más información **–_link_- en el perfil. De antemano, muchas gracias. =)

-•-

* * *

_**  
o**laa! aqí, dejando capituloh, espero qe les haya gustado =). No sé qe más decir xD... (_inner:_ qizás qe faltan escasos días para salir de vacaciones) wii! las necesito con urgencias x.x_

_**C**on respecto al capitulo, pues, apareció Kakashi-sexy! (_inner:_ ahaha lo adoro º¬º) Y la verdad ando sin palabras, asi qe hasta la proxima :D_

_**-**_

_**A**__claraciones:_ Estoy editando todos los capitulos, de todas mis historias, para una mejor compresion. Asi que, les qiero decir, qe las Palabras Importantes, en todos mis fics, serán en **negrita,** y los Flash Back (o cosas extras, como cartas) serán en _cursiva._

_**A**__gradecimientos__**: **__a todas las personas que me comentan; a todas las que esperan una actualización, y que pasan a ver todos mis fics!, de verdad... Gracias._

_**D**__ejen comentarios, ideas, regaños, (_inner: _siempre y cuando sea en buena, xD) ya que me ayudan a mejorar._

_-_

-

_**Avance: **__(...) __-Si te vas, me portaré mal- avisó Sasuke. Y aunque, ella debería de haberse enojado por tal afirmación, no pudo evitar formar una tímida sonrisa por la sinceridad con que se lo dijo. -Puedes comportarte como quieras- le aclaró -Pero si te quedas, me portaré bien- sin embargo él siguió. Es más, agarró con extrema delicadeza uno de sus brazos, para que estuviera quieta hasta que él terminara de convencerla. -No bailaré- declaró, viendo la posibilidad de que desistiera. -Me basta con tu presencia- pero a esas alturas, él no se rendiría.__ (...)_

-

-

_Se cuiidaan :D _

_Reviews?... Apretar el botón del medio, más abajo! (_inner_: sisi, yo sé que tú quieres!)_

_**PD:**__ Disculpen la falta de ortografía, si es qe hay :B (_inner:_ en proceso de mejoramiento n.n)_

_**PD2:**__ Visiten mi Tercer Fiic (_inner: _llamado ||| _**N**_o _**L**_lores |||) _

_**PD3:**_ _Visiten mi Primer Fiic_ (inner: _titulado_ **L**_a_ **C**_aída del_ **T**_iempo)_

_**PD4:**__ Ya saben pasen a mi perfil para buscar el link de mi historia (_inner: _Twilight)_

_**a**__dioo__•_

**.**

e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n; ( _&_ c**o**_m_p**a**_ñ_**i**i**a**_h_ x_DD_ )

**·**


	17. яαуαиdσ ℓσ ιиcσиѕιѕтєитє

**_D_eclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. La CIA tampoco ó.ò

**_P_arejas:** Sasuke_x_Sakura - Naruto_x_Hinata

–

_**Instrucciones:** _

_1.- Claramente ya hizo click en este capitulo! xP_

_2.- Lea, en serio... Con confianza! xB  
_

_3.- ¡Comente!... Con seguridad, no sea tímida/o x)_

_4.- ¿Sabe cerrar la ventana? xD_

–

.

-Weeping or Lost You- : Dialogos y acciones

(Weeping or Lost You) : Aclaraciones mias x_D_

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º : Cambios de escena

**Weeping or Lost You**: Palabras importantes

_Weeping or Lost You_ : Flash Back

.

* * *

•• P**α**ℓ**α**вя**α**ѕ P**є**я∂**ι**∂**α**ѕ ••

**By:** e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

* * *

–

**Capitulo 17 ·· Rayando lo Inconsistente ··**

–

Sus ojos observaron peligrosamente a su compañera, analizando la posibilidad de una posible trampa en sus palabras. Pero no encontraba nada. Lo que decía era de verdad, pero su mirada divertida lo hacía dudar. La vio de arriba hacia abajo, y por un momento se perdió en su cuerpo, haciéndole olvidar el por qué estaban uno frente al otro.

-De acuerdo- se rindió –Entonces, que te vaya bien- deseó, desviando sus ojos a la entrada del salón, donde aparecía el grupo de Ino, conversando entre ellas.

Sakura siguió su mirada, encontrándose con sus compañeras. Era lógico, el pelinegro estaba viendo y pensando en Karin. ¿Qué planeaba hacer?

-Ten cuidado con lo que haces- advirtió, cruzándose de brazos.

-No entiendo por qué lo dices- se encogió de hombros, hablando deliberadamente –¿Y no te ibas a ir?-

La Haruno suspiró, tranquilizándose –Maldición, no me había percatado de ese detalle- meditó la situación. Si se iba, aquella pelirroja tendría plena libertad para acercarse al Uchiha, y él no se molestaría en alejarla. No perdería oportunidad.

-¿Te vas?- escuchó preguntar al azabache, a sólo centímetros de ella.

Alzó la mirada para toparse con los labios de él. Una imagen fugaz pasó por su mente. Karin y Sasuke besándose. La sola idea le producía irritación.

-Claro- aun así, su orgullo estaba primero. Y no se dejaría llevar –Que te diviertas- sus ojos se encontraron. La ojijade todavía tenía un último recurso.

Intensificó su mirada, tratando de transmitir sentimientos de reproche y esperanza. Ambos se hundieron en las profundidades del otro. Tratando de ser sólo ellos dos en la inmensidad del lugar.

-Adiós- emitió Sakura, en un susurro.

No era necesario subir el tono. Cada vez que pronunciaban palabra se iban acercando más, inconcientemente. Y ahora prácticamente, sus cuerpos se estaban rozando.

-Si te vas, me portaré mal- avisó Sasuke.

Y aunque, ella debería de haberse enojado por tal afirmación, no pudo evitar formar una tímida sonrisa por la sinceridad con que se lo dijo.

-Puedes comportarte como quieras- le aclaró.

-Pero si te quedas, me portaré bien- sin embargo él siguió. Es más, agarró con extrema delicadeza uno de sus brazos, para que estuviera quieta hasta que él terminara de convencerla.

-No bailaré- declaró, viendo la posibilidad de que desistiera.

-Me basta con tu presencia- pero a esas alturas, él no se rendiría.

Suspiró, tranquilizada. Había funcionado, Sasuke estaba actuando de forma sumisa, casi pidiéndole un favor. Eso era mucho para ella. ¡Dios, si hubiera actuado así en un lugar con menos personas, se lo estaría comiendo a besos! Cerró los ojos satisfecha. **Estaba más que complacida.**

-De acuerdo, me quedaré a ver la competencia, pero me iré a penas termine- aseguró.

-Me parece- admitió separándose. Extrañamente con la respiración algo agitada.

Lo vio colocar sus manos en los bolsillos, y formar una sonrisa arrogante. Recuperando con facilidad su tan singular compostura de chico engreído y popular.

-Definitivamente te podrías ganar la vida como actor- comentó.

Su compañero alzó las cejas incrédulo –Tú nunca me crees- espetó bufando.

.

A ella no le afectaba que creyera que había caído en su actuación, le convenía que él pensara así, pues era una perfecta excusa para quedarse, ya que si no lo hubiera hecho, ella igual se habría quedado. No le iba a dejar tan fácil el camino a Karin. Después de todo, había conseguido fastidiarlo, y hacerlo más sumiso, aunque sea por un rato. Aunque sea por actuación. Pues, a fin de cuenta, se tomó el tiempo para tratar de hacerlo. No le importaba que creyera que había ganado la partida de ese juego. Ya que, a fin de cuentas, ella igual terminaría ganando.

.

Se sentó en una de las gradas, viendo desde esa altura toda la pista que ya estaba posicionada con la gran mayoría de los concursantes, a su lado Gaara, escribía a todos sus competidores, los últimos nombres en poner fueron los de Karin y Sasuke.

.

Los vio bailar, se movían bien; se notaba que no era la primera vez que bailaban.

Y después de media hora maldecía lo bien que lo hacían, ¡por qué todavía no los eliminaban! Eso ya era absurdo. Frustrante, y por sobretodo irritante. Aquella pelirroja no dejaba de coquetearle.

Bufó por lo bajo mientras giraba su rostro, tratando de desviar su atención. Con rapidez, se focalizó en Hinata y Naruto, que habían sido descalificados minutos atrás, después de bailar lo suficiente para terminar acalorados, sentados a escasos metros de ella, con un Uzumaki sin camiseta, una Hyüga de lo más sonrosada, hablando sin parar. Cada vez más cerca, el uno del otro.

Menguó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Esos dos, son tal para cual- determinó para sí. Instantes después, posó sus ojos en el presidente de curso, que no había dejado de analizarla en aquel tiempo –¿Pasa algo?- preguntó directamente.

-No- contestó, mirándola de reojo, otra vez.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no dejas de observarme? ¿Tengo algo malo?- cuestionó, alzando una ceja.

-No. No es eso- se limitó a decir. Sakura frunció su ceño en señal de no comprender –Es sólo que, nunca había conocido a una mujer como tú- expresó, mirándola de frente.

-¿Ah?- balbuceó extrañada, por todo. En especial por el término de "mujer" que utilizó con ella –¿Para bien o para mal?- agregó, todavía confusa.

-Supongo que para bien- habló, anotando algo en su cuaderno.

-Me confundes- admitió la ojijade.

-Tú también- respondió, enfrentando sus jades.

La Haruno agudizó sus sentidos para saber qué era aquel diminuto resplandor, que pasó por los ojos aguamarinas de su compañero. **¿Qué sensación era?** No lograba encontrarle un nombre.

Rompió el contacto visual, al escuchar como descalificaban a la pareja veinticuatro, el número de ese acosador pelinegro, que no la dejaba pensar con claridad.

-Neji y Daishi Tenten, están en la final- confirmó el Sabaku no.

-Espero que ganen- ansió, como conector para cerrar el tema –Bueno, me tengo que ir, hablamos otro día Gaara–san- se despidió, levantándose, con toda tranquilidad.

-Me parece- aceptó el pelirrojo, viendo su espalda –Adiós, Haruno- habló, para luego volver a poner su atención en la competencia.

.

El inusual comportamiento del chico, estuvo rondando por su cabeza hasta salir del salón, e ingresar por el largo pasillo para ir a dar a la salida del instituto. Nada más cruzar la puerta del edificio, percibió como la jalaban hacia un lado, para después sentir la pared detrás de sí.

-Bruto- descalificó, al ver de quién se trataba.

Nada más acabar la palabra, sintió los demandantes labios de él, pidiendo los suyos.

-El hecho de pedirte que te quedaras, no era para que le coquetearas a otro- gruñó en su oreja.

-¿De qué hablas? Si de coqueteo se trata, Karin no paró de hacerlo, mientras bailaban- le aclaró.

-Era parte del baile, para ganar- rodó los ojos –Pero claro, tenías que sacarme celos también.-

-Si te refieres a la conversación que tuve con Gaara, estás equivocado- expresó con una pizca de alteración. ¿Le trataba de decir que era una cualquiera?

-No soy ciego- espetó, sin soltar la cárcel que había armado con sus brazos.

-Pero sí sordo- soltó, encarándolo –Además no estoy para tus escenas de celos- dicho esto, se zafó.

-¿Celoso?- emitió perplejo –Sí, claro. Una cosa es que lo hayas intentando, y otra es que te haya funcionado. Y claramente, no funcionó- le hizo saber de forma arrogante, tomando distancia.

-Bien, niégalo, pero te lo repito, no hice nada. No trate de coquetearle a nadie- aseguró. Y tras acabar, se marchó sin dudar de ahí. Molesta, por cómo se dio la situación.

.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

.

A la mañana siguiente, todo estuvo normal, hasta la presentación del nuevo profesor de ingles, Hatake Kakashi, tuvo cero sorpresas en ella. Ya se lo esperaba. Todo normal, excepto, la manera indiferente que el Uchiha tenía hacia su persona. **Como si no existiera lazo que los uniera.**

.

El ambiente parecía relajado, demasiado. Mientras, sus compañeros parecían anonadados ante la actitud despreocupada de su sensei, la espía permanecía dibujando círculos en su cuaderno.

¡Que aburrido, que aburrido! Ya no soportaba esa misión. ¿Por qué no?

-El tiempo pasa lento, cuando él no me acosa- determinó algo divertida. Y es que, de cierta forma, le agradable lo caprichoso que podía llegar a ser Sasuke con ella.

Pero de ahí, a pensar y decirle cosas que no venían, para nada al caso... era humillante.

.

Su parte racional, analizó lo inestable que se colocaba cuando estaba junto a él, pero, logrando un equilibrio, se dio cuenta de que, si no estaba compartiendo algunos momentos del día con el azabache, todo se volvía más monótono y rutinario. Lo que ayudaba a querer desechar la misión, sin terminarla. En cambio, si estaba, aunque sea minutos, tenía la vaga idea de que la ayudaría a soportar –o por lo menos intentar llevar de manera más fácil- aquella tarea asignada por la CIA.

Eso, sin duda, era muy infantil de su parte. Ahora, casi siendo mayor de edad, quería depender de alguien más, para lograr sentir que el tiempo pasaba más de prisa. ¡Que absurdo!

.

Llegó el recreo, y ni cuenta se dio. Todo por estar pensando en él.

Caminó, sin prestar atención, hasta el cuarto piso del establecimiento. En el último tiempo había averiguado que no era tan transitado, pues sólo estaba poblado de laboratorios o salas que se ocupaban de vez en cuando. Eso le gustaba.

No era por desmerecer la compañía de Hinata, pero a veces necesitaba estar sola, para reflexionar los movimientos que había hecho en las últimas semanas.

Con cuidado se dejó caer, apoyándose en la pared, hasta sentarse en el suelo. Sintió varios pasos en el acto, para después escucharlos alejarse. La única cosa que ella evaluaba como mal, era que los alumnos tenían que pasar cerca de aquel pasillo para ir a la terraza. Y eso lograba, muchas veces desconcentrarla. A tal punto, de pensar en otras cosas, menos en la misión.

Se puso los audífonos, y su vista se perdió en la muralla del frente. Por un momento cerró sus ojos, para dejarse llevar por la melodía que escuchaba, rememorando las cosas claves, haciéndolas calzar como en un rompecabezas. Tratando de encontrar la raíz de todo.

Lamentablemente siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión, faltaban varias piezas por encontrar y ordenar, puesto que, aquel dibujo todavía permanecía difuso.

Abrió los ojos, volviendo a la realidad. Advirtiendo un pantalón azul marino frente a ella.

Chasqueó la lengua, fastidiada. Lo que menos quería era hablar. Mucho menos discutir con él.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- inquirió hastiada.

-Eso mismo te quería preguntar- habló mirándola hacia abajo, desviando sus ojos a las piernas extendidas de su compañera.

-No te incumbe- espetó, sin intimidarse.

-Yo debería de estar enfadado contigo, no al revés- opinó desinteresado.

-Yo no fui la que dijo puras tonterías, sólo por celos- lanzó con amargura.

Se agachó hasta la altura de ella, y con su mano agarró el rostro de Sakura, sin embargo la pelirosa le hizo el quite, moviendo su cabeza ágilmente.

-No me toques, Sasuke. De verdad, quiero estar tranquila- confesó, sin mirarlo, pendiente de cambiar la música de su aparato digital.

Por su parte, el Uchiha, bufó –No te estás comportando de forma madura, Sakura- le hizo saber.

-Al diablo la madurez- siseó molesta -¿Por qué no te vas de una vez?- cuestionó, alzando su vista.

Quiso seguir replicando, mas, los hambrientos labios de él, impidieron que cualquier palabra saliera de su boca. **¿Por qué siempre la atrapaba con la guardia baja?**

Jadeó sin explicación, queriendo profundizar el beso. Queriendo sentir.

En aquellos últimos instantes estaba rebuscando el incentivo para seguir ahí, y ahora, lo sabía.

-Esto es complicado- susurró él, todavía rozando sus labios.

-¿El qué?- cuestionó, todavía extasiada por sus débiles caricias.

-El andar subiendo y bajando escaleras, sólo para encontrarte- habló pasivo.

-Eres todo un caso- determinó, sin poder ocultar su sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Son muchos problemas. Estar haciendo esto con restricciones, todo porque no quieres que se sepa.-

-¿Qué sugieres?- preguntó divertida. Dándole una oportunidad para idear algo.

-Sé mi novia- propuso, volviendo a su boca.

-No. Estás loco- negó, completamente estupefacta. Lamentándose haberle dejado hablar.

-Admítelo, te encantaría- comentó altanero. Paseando sus dedos por los muslos de la ojijade.

-Claro que no- volvió a negar, más recompuesta. Deteniendo aquel roce, que la desconcertaba.

-Sakura- le regañó, abrazándola posesivamente.

-¿Qué, Sasuke?- expresó, haciéndose la desentendida –De acuerdo. ¿No crees que vamos muy rápido?- aceptó al fin, con duda. Definitivamente eso, no estaba en sus planes.

-No perdemos nada con intentarlo- argumentó, y ella por primera vez lo pensó.

-Está bien, pero tendrás que respetar mi espacio- aceptó, mirándolo. **Esa, era la forma de seguir.**

-Que sea mutuo- concordó el moreno, para después besarla sin pudor.

-Sasuke, tenemos que ir a clases- le avisó, al sentir el sonido del timbre, segundos atrás.

-A la mierda el instituto- dijo, abriéndose paso entre sus labios.

-Inmaduro- apuntó victoriosa. Permitiéndole avanzar hasta, empezar a jugar con sus lenguas.

-Mira quién lo dice- contraatacó, esbozando una sonrisa.

Sakura, lo rodeó por el cuello, mientras sentía como él la desprendía del piso, al enderezarse.

-¿Admites, ahora, que estuviste celoso?- cuestionó de improviso.

-Depende- la besó de forma lenta, hasta que sus pies tocaron suelo –Quizás- le dijo al fin.

-Eso no ayuda en nada- resopló la chica. ¿Por qué nunca lo pillaba desprevenido?

-Es lo único que conseguirás- determinó, paseando su nariz por el cuello de la joven.

-No estés tan seguro- expresó, acariciando su cabello.

-Me gustaría ver cómo lo intentas- desafió, avanzando con la pelirosa, todavía en sus brazos.

-Me gustaría ver cuánto resistes- aceptó, separándose, una vez llegaron a las escaleras.

-Hmp- emitió, bajando los escalones, entrelazando su mano con la de ella.

-¿Nos retaran?- preguntó, indecisa por ir: primero a la oficina de Tsunade, para conseguir alguna autorización, o ir, de inmediato a la sala de clases.

-No te preocupes. Nos toca con Iruka- informó.

-Religión- especificó, con mala gana.

-Yo te dije que nos saltáramos las horas- recordó, mientras se reprochaba, internamente, el estar imaginando lo que pudo haber pasado si se hubieran quedado, más tiempo, a solas.

-¿Todavía estamos a tiempo?- indagó, esperanzada.

-Olvídalo, estamos a punto de llegar- rechazó –Además quiero ver la cara de todos cuando nos vean llegar juntos- confesó de lo más socarrón.

-No cambiarás- pronunció resignada, viéndolo sonreír arrogante –Y yo tampoco- agregó, para luego deshacer el agarre y trotar hasta la entrada del salón. Antes de cruzar, lo miró triunfante.

Se excusó, diciendo que había estado hablando con la directora, mientras el Uchiha contestaba, minutos después, que había estado en busca de un trabajo olvidado, por el cuarto piso.

.

Sakura no pudo evitar pensar en lo tierno que actuaba su nuevo novio, al seguirle el juego con las diferentes cuartadas que exponían a los otros. Conciente de que a su azabache no le agradaba del todo la idea, pero ¡vamos! Era, de cierta forma, entretenido. Sobretodo si existía esa complicidad.

La gran promesa de la organización mundial, suspiró relajada.

Eso era algo totalmente desconocido, para sí misma. Y le gustaba.

Ahora, sólo estaba consciente de una cosa: Sasuke no tenía por qué influir en los resultados de aquella misión, de hecho, no tenía nada que ver con ella, y es por eso, que se permitiría estar con él, pues, era el único que lograba distraerla un poco. Todavía tenía que soportar más de siete meses ahí.

Al fin y al cabo, **no perdía nada con intentarlo, ¿verdad?**

.

¿Verdad?

–

–

–

* * *

•• P**α**ℓ**α**вя**α**ѕ P**є**я∂**ι**∂**α**ѕ ••

**By:** e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

* * *

–  
_**H**o__laaa chicas! Disculpen la demora, sincerándome, fue porque todavía no tenía listo el "avance" qe siempre les pongo (_inner: _más abajo está... como siempre xD) y eso, le sumo las vacaciones (_inner: _qe hoy se terminan u.u) y la escritura de otras historias... pss tenemos por resultado, la actualización tardía de éste fic. Asi qe sin más, espero qe les haya gustado :)_

**AVISO: **Bien, esto es algo diferente -xD- Sólo decirles, qeridas lectoras, qe publiqé otro fic, de la pareja _SasuxSaku_, y me gustaría qe pasaran por **mi perfil**, para qe accedieran a él, y así lo leyeran y me dieran su linda -o qizás no- opinion n.n!

De antemano, muchas gracias. =)

_**C**__on respecto al capituloh, ahaha pss ni yo pensé qe Sakura aceptaría ser novia de Sasuke xDD, fue algo totalmente imprevisto (_inner:_ dentro de lo previsto xD) En fin, nos gusto, fue muy humano el capitulo, por parte de los dos... Y agrego, qe tiene datos bastantes interesantes qe aportar a la historia, sólo hace falta analizarlo más a fondo! aja xD._

_**A**__gradecimientos__**: **__a todas las personas que me comentan y esperan una actualización, y que pasan a ver todos mis fics!, de verdad... Gracias._

_**D**__ejen comentarios, ideas, regaños, (_inner: _siempre y cuando sea en buena, xD) ya que me ayudan a mejorar._

–

–

_**Avance: **__(...) __-¿Quiénes se ofrecen para organizar los preparativos de la fiesta?- preguntó el presidente, pensativo. –Tiene que ser alguien que tenga ideas nuevas, tenemos que ganar la última competencia- opinó la secretaria de la directiva. -¡Yo quiero!- saltó el Uzumaki, energético. Y Gaara sólo se limitó a negar con la cabeza -Ocuparías todo el presupuesto que tenemos en comprar ramen- le respondió. -Yo me podría ocupar- levantó la mano Shikamaru, hastiado por tanto alboroto. -De acuerdo ¿Alguien más?- cuestionó el Sabaku no. -Sakura podría ser- intervino Matsuri –Ella viene de Estados Unidos, puede tener buenas ideas- argumentó. Y en un segundo, la pelirosa sintió diversas miradas sobre su persona. Simplemente la vida le quería jugar en contra.__ (...)_

–

–

_Se cuiidaan :D _

_Reviews?... Apretar el botón del medio, más abajo! (_inner_: sisi, yo sé que tú quieres!)_

_**PD:**__ Disculpen la falta de ortografía, si es qe hay :B (_inner:_ en proceso de mejoramiento n.n)_

_**PD2:**__ Visiten mi Nuevo Fic: _Al final del Camino.

_**a**__dioo__•_

**.**

e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n; ( _&_ c**o**_m_p**a**_ñ_**i**i**a**_h_ x_DD_ )

**·**


	18. αℓ dєѕcυвιєятσ

**_D_eclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. La CIA tampoco ó.ò

**_P_arejas:** Sasuke_x_Sakura - Naruto_x_Hinata

–

_**Instrucciones:** _

_1.- Claramente ya hizo click en este capitulo! xP_

_2.- Lea, en serio... Con confianza! xB  
_

_3.- ¡Comente!... Con seguridad, no sea tímida/o x)_

_4.- ¿Sabe cerrar la ventana? xD_

–

.

-Weeping or Lost You- : Dialogos y acciones

(Weeping or Lost You) : Aclaraciones mias x_D_

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º : Cambios de escena

**Weeping or Lost You**: Palabras importantes

_Weeping or Lost You_ : Flash Back

.

* * *

•• P**α**ℓ**α**вя**α**ѕ P**є**я∂**ι**∂**α**ѕ ••

**By:** e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

* * *

–

**Capitulo 18 ·· Al Descubierto ··**

–

Con las clases ya finalizadas, la gran mayoría del curso se quedó en la sala para planificar las actividades del resto de la semana.

-¿Por qué el grupo de Yamanaka no está?- inquirió la ojijade.

-No suelen participar. En términos de ayudar a organizar, ya sabes, hacen cosas más simples como bailar- le recordó, haciendo sonreír a su compañera –Por lo demás a ninguno de la directiva le molesta la ausencia de ellas. Generalmente no cooperan- simplificó encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Estaría mal visto si me voy ahora?- cuestionó esperanzada.

-Sí, todos se darían cuenta- respondió –Vamos, Saku, sólo tómalo como que me acompañas, no tienes para que prestar atención- le facilitó la ojiperla.

-Supongo que tienes razón- cedió, con cierta duda.

Alcanzó a escuchar un par de competencias, para luego, sucumbir a la música de su reproductor.

Era sincera, no le interesaban las actividades. Aún así, respetaba a sus compañeros.

Por eso se había quedado ahí, sentada al lado de Hinata, aparentando escuchar.

.

-¿Quiénes se ofrecen para organizar los preparativos de la fiesta?- preguntó el presidente, pensativo.

-Tiene que ser alguien que tenga ideas nuevas, tenemos que ganar la última competencia- opinó la secretaria de curso. Observando a los alumnos presentes.

-¡Yo quiero!- saltó el Uzumaki, energético.

Y Gaara sólo se limito a negar con la cabeza.

-Ocuparías todo el presupuesto que tenemos en comprar ramen- le respondió, sin bromear.

-Yo me podría ocupar- levantó la mano Shikamaru, hastiado por tanto alboroto.

-De acuerdo ¿Alguien más?- cuestionó el Sabaku no.

-Sakura podría ser- intervino Matsuri –Ella viene de Estados Unidos, puede tener buenas ideas- argumentó. Un tanto tímida por opinar y proponer a la chica.

Y en un segundo, la pelirosa sintió diversas miradas sobre su persona.

Tenía el audio lo suficientemente bajo para escuchar "Fiesta", "Sakura", y "Buenas ideas", tan seguido, que no le fue difícil sacar la conclusión al tema que discutían.

Simplemente la vida le quería jugar en contra. **Esa era la única explicación que encontraba.**

-No creo poder- respondió de inmediato –Estaré muy ocupada.-

Aun así, pareció que nadie hizo caso a sus palabras.

-De acuerdo, Nara y Haruno, se encargaran de organizarla. Matsuri, como secretaria te encargarás de llevar el presupuesto contabilizado. Trabajaran a la par- ordenó, mirando al tesorero del curso –Neji, pásale el dinero, nosotros todavía nos tenemos que encargar de las demás competencias.-

Sakura no podía evitar sentirse ignorada.

-Nunca más te acompañaré, cuando ellos tengan una reunión- comunicó a Hinata, que sólo se disculpaba con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Míralo por el lado positivo...- trató de animar, sin poder continuar. Es que ya no sabía qué decir.

-Cuando lo encuentres, házmelo saber- bufó cansada.

.

Después de eso, cada uno se despidió, con la certeza de verse a las dos de la tarde.

.

Sin nada que hacer, referente al instituto, caminó hasta casa, dispuesta a revisar las cámaras de vigilancia y tal vez, dormir un poco. Pero como siempre, sólo alcanzó a revisar las grabaciones, comer un poco y ducharse, para darse cuenta que ya eran las dos de la tarde. ¡Ni había dormido y ya estaba atrasada! Suspiró derrotada, mientras asimilaba que todos sus días serían parecidos a ese.

Llegó donde su curso a eso de las dos un cuarto, con unos simples jeans oscuros, ajustados, y una camiseta holgada, morada. Terminando con un bolso negro, dónde guardaba un abrigo.

-¿Me perdí de mucho?- preguntó, sentándose al lado de la Hyüga.

-La verdad, no. Ahora juegan voleibol femenino. Tenten y Temari, conforman la dupla- informó.

-Ya veo- comentó, al verlas y presenciar como nunca a su grupo gritando; animándolas.

-¿Dónde esta el resto?- cuestionó a ver unos pocos más ahí, como Lee, y Kiba.

-Están apoyando a Shikamaru e Idate- comunicó –Participan en ajedrez- completó.

-Entiendo- expresó, meneando la cabeza, relajándose.

-Disculpa, Sakura–san, ¿podemos hablar de la fiesta?- escuchó decir.

Giró la cabeza, en busca de la voz, hasta que la encontró. Una niña de pelo castaño, estaba parada detrás de ella, con una libreta en la mano. La observó en silencio, inspeccionándola.

-Si puedes, claro está- habló temerosa por su penetrante mirada, y su mutismo.

-Tengo tiempo- respondió –Por lo demás, sólo trataba de recordar tu nombre. Lamento haberte incomodado Matsuri, ¿no?- se arriesgó a decir, parándose.

-Sí- le hizo saber –Busquemos un lugar agradable ¿te parece?- ofreció sonriente.

-Bien- aceptó, volteando hacia su compañera pelinegra –Ya vuelvo- avisó, para salir del salón en compañía de la secretaria del curso.

.

Una vez sentadas en el reconfortable pasto, acompañadas del tenue sol, se dedicaron a comentar lo que para la ojijade no era ninguna gracia tener como responsabilidad. ¿Fiesta colegial? ¡Ella era una de las más grandes espías internacionales! No era una jovencita que se preocupaba de cómo vestir.

Bien, sí, era joven, pero ya a esa corta edad había asumido trabajos mucho más importantes como el ser guardaespaldas de una de las personas más millonarias de Europa, entre algunos ejemplos que podía pensar; mientras, la otra chica, parecía concentrada en hablar sobre el evento a organizar.

-Creo que eso sería todo- concluyó –Lo demás lo veremos mañana con Shikamaru–san, ¿te parece?-

-De acuerdo- aceptó, tratando de rememorar algunas cosas que le había dicho, cuando se enderezaban, sin resultado alguno.

Se encaminó devuelta al gimnasio, pensando que en verdad no le importaba aquello.

-Oh, Gaara–san, ¿Cómo les fue?- escuchó decir, detrás suyo.

Y siendo sincera, no quería voltear. Pero ¿le quedaba alguna otra posibilidad, si ya sentía como el rubio le llamaba? Sólo suspiró dándose un poco más de paciencia y ánimo.

-Hola- saludó de manera general, a todos los hombres presentes.

Porque sí, tenía a, exactamente, seis muchachos frente a ella, mirándola.

Afortunadamente Naruto la alcanzó para entablar conversación, reanudando la marcha, y Matsuri, se puso a dar un informe al presidente del curso. Logrando así, desvanecer esa extraña incomodidad cuando sus compañeros la veían tratando de encontrar algo en ella.

**¿Encontrar qué? Ni ella lo sabía, no era adivina. Pero la solían perturbar levemente.**

Y como lo supuso, tampoco tomaba en cuenta el ojiazul a su lado, pues se descubrió con la vista enfocada en el cielo, y con un Uzumaki exclamando su nombre.

-¿Qué pasa, Saku? ¿Estás bien?- cuestionó cuando la chica regresó su mirada al suelo.

-Voy al baño- le dijo, observándolo de reojo, menguando una sonrisa –Ya te alcanzo- soltó desviándose del camino principal, para ir hacia el lugar señalado.

Cruzó la puerta y se apoyó en ella, tomando aire, agotada. Se masajeó los hombros, brinco unas cuantas veces en aquel mismo espacio, y salió. Sin rumbo fijo.

Dio un par de vueltas, hasta que entró al edificio, con la clara intensión de subir escaleras. Quería llegar a la azotea. Ubicarse ahí, y esperar a que llegara.

.

-¿Desde cuando supiste que te seguía?- preguntó mirando su espalda.

-Desde que pisé el primer escalón- confesó sonriendo, sin voltear a verle.

-No esperaba menos de mi novia- respondió orgulloso, mientras la abrazaba por detrás.

-¿Gracias?- expresó, emitiendo una sutil risa por lo escuchado –¿Para qué me perseguías?- habló, girándose, alzando sus brazos hasta colgarse de su cuello.

-Para castigarte- manifestó, acercándola más hacia él, si era posible.

-¿Por qué?- tanteó levemente sorprendida, acomodándose al cuerpo de su novio.

-Que parte de: juntarnos después de clases, en el estacionamiento ¿no recordaste?- bufó falsamente molesto, acercando su rostro hacia el de ella, robándole pequeños pero demandantes besos.

-Oh- soltó –Lo olvidé- declaró con naturalidad, volviendo a sus labios.

-Me di cuenta- alegó, haciendo un mohín, enderezando su cabeza; mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Esperaste mucho?- cuestionó un poco culpable.

-Mucho- contestó, para luego, revolverse los cabellos con una mano –Bueno, quizás no tanto- aceptó para luego mirar la cara de poca credulidad de la pelirosa –Está bien, me di cuenta que no vendrías a penas te vi salir, por las puertas del instituto- reconoció alzando los hombros.

-No esperaba menos de mi novio- le siguió, besándolo con lentitud –Es momento de regresar- expresó, separándose, entrelazando su mano con la de él.

.

Nunca un camino tan común y corriente, como lo era el bajar hasta la entrada principal, había sido tan difícil de llevar a cabo, puesto que los besos interrumpían el andar a cada minuto, y lo que se pudo haber concretado en pocos minutos, se consiguió alrededor de una hora.

-Ya, basta- sentenció ella, tras darle un beso –Salgamos que deben de estar por terminar las competencias- le recordó, abriendo la puerta y tirando un poco de él.

-Como si te importara- le acusó divertido.

-Soy considerada- aceptó, de lo más segura.

-No sabes lo bien que me hace escuchar eso- exageró, encaminándose hacia el salón de deportes.

.

Alcanzaron a dar un par de pasos, hasta darse cuenta que estaban siendo observados. Voltearon sintiendo una leve tensión en el ambiente, junto con un destello de sorpresa e incredulidad.

Todos los presentes fijaron su vista en las manos entrelazadas de sus compañeros.

-¿Acaso ustedes están juntos?- cuestionó Matsuri, siendo la primera en murmurar algo.

-Define juntos- evadió la pregunta la pelirosa, tratando de soltarse, sutilmente.

-Somos novios- afirmó el Uchiha, manteniendo el agarre de sus entrelazados dedos.

-¿¡Qué, qué!- gritó el rubio.

Y la ojijade no hizo más que girar la cabeza para mirarlo con inevitable asombro. ¿Por qué lo dijo?

¿Por qué no tenía ni una pizca de incomodidad como ella? ¿Por qué los miraba de frente, casi con orgullo? **¿Por qué sonreía tan descaradamente, tan arrogante?**

-¿Algún problema con eso?- inquirió el pelinegro, rompiendo el silencio.

-¡Claro que sí!- reclamó el Uzumaki, enojado –¡Cómo te atreves a aprovecharte de Sakura–chan!- vociferó sin vergüenza alguna.

-¿Aprovecharte?- soltó la pelirosa más confundida de lo que ya estaba, mirando al Uchiha.

-¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser yo el malo?- bufó ofendido.

-Creo que tu pasado te condena- simplificó la chica –Por otra parte, Naruto tiene razón- concedió.

-Olvídalo. No te obligue a nada, así que no me harás sentir culpable- sentenció seguro.

-Bueno, por lo menos lo intenté- expresó divertida. Terminando aquella corta e íntima conversación.

-¡Exijo una explicación!- volvió a exclamar el rubio, apuntándolos con el dedo, acusándolos.

-Sasuke, iremos al Ichikaru, a organizar las competencias y ver los puntajes- se escuchó decir de los labios de Neji, mientras Hinata, con una sonrisa curiosa, le pasaba el bolso a la pelirosa.

-De acuerdo. Iremos- sentenció el Uchiha, tomando de la mano a la Haruno.

Con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, todos se dirigieron a la salida del instituto, para ir al restaurante, y hablar de las estrategias sobre las actividades de los próximos días.

-Me encanta la manera en que dejas la relación en bajo perfil- musitó la Haruno.

-Todos estaban viendo, y no son tontos, sólo quedaba contarles- simplificó.

-Parecía que disfrutabas el momento- le regañó, manteniendo el débil tono de voz.

-Sí, lo disfrutaba- confesó engreídamente.

-Cretino- insultó sin más, separándose de inmediato, queriendo alcanzar a la pelinegra.

-Ey, no fue tan malo- le retuvo, tomándola por la cintura –Además sólo se enteró el grupo, no le dirán nada a Karin y las otras; si es lo que te preocupa- le aclaró.

-No, ellas no me preocupan; nadie a decir verdad, sólo me molesta que lo hayas dicho, sin siquiera tomarme en cuenta- se limitó a decir, sintiendo como él intensificaba el abrazo.

-Lo siento- se disculpó, escondiendo su cabeza entre los cabellos de ella –Debo confesar que lo único que quería era que se supiera, y cuando la oportunidad se dio, simplemente lo dije- manifestó.

-Bien, supongo que no es tan grave el asunto- suspiró agotada. ¿Qué más daba?

.

Y como si nada, celebraron un buen día, planificando el siguiente, todos reunidos en una mesa. Tratando de aparentar que nada nuevo, nada anormal, habían visto. Aunque cada uno se preguntaba cómo era posible que en una sola tarde, todo haya dado un giro tan inesperado.

.

-¿Me pensabas decir algún día, que salías con Sasuke?- preguntó la Hyuga tímidamente.

-Sí, lo pensaba hacer, es sólo que llevamos poco tiempo, quizás en un par de días te lo hubiera comentado- mintió. Porque era así: ella no hubiera querido que se supiera.

-Hacen bonita pareja- agregó sonriente.

-Gracias- fue lo único que dijo, pensando por primera vez en aquello.

Claro que eran una pareja hermosa. Sasuke era un hombre con un atractivo cuerpo, y ella también poseía uno de envidiaba a cualquier mujer. A la vista se veían bien, no se dudaba.

Ella vacilaba del carácter que ambos tenían. Estaba segura que no durarían mucho, pero disfrutaría el tiempo que lo estuvieran. Se le haría el día más ligero, y como excusa para Kakashi: sólo era una pantalla para la misión; después de todo era una adolescente normal, ¿qué hay de raro tener un amorío? **Definitivamente podría sacar bastante provecho del Uchiha.**

.

No soportó más de dos horas, para decirle a Hinata y Sasuke que se iría. Y él, no dudó en retirarse junto a ella. Se despidieron de todos con una simple seña de mano, trayendo consigo inquisidoras miradas, sobretodo por parte del rubio, que no dudo en decirle un "cuidado" al azabache, como advertencia, que la muchacha no supo interpretar.

Sin más, abandonaron el lugar, para llegar al automóvil.

-Déjame en el colegio- pidió como siempre la muchacha.

-¿Estás bromeando?- cuestionó un tanto fastidiado el conductor.

-No- respondió confundida –¿Debería?- habló observando como él se estacionaba.

-Sí- emitió incrédulo –Sakura, por favor, todos ya saben. ¿Qué tiene de malo que te vaya a dejar hasta tu casa? ¿Por qué no quieres? ¿Tanta desconfianza me tienes?- emitió, más para sí mismo.

-No es eso- negó complicada, y él espero a que continuase.

-¿Me responderás? Aunque sea algo- le pidió abrumado.

-De acuerdo, avanza hasta el colegio- dijo, viendo como bufaba frustrado –De ahí dobla hacia arriba, en el camino ya te indicaré dónde queda mi departamento- finalizó derrotada.

-Si insistes- declaró entre arrogante y contento. ¡Como le gustaba que cediera!

-Eres un manipulador- susurró amurrada, cruzándose de brazos.

-Sólo te pregunté el por qué no me dejabas ir a dejarte. No te obligué a nada- habló.

-Indirectamente sí, y lo sabes- afirmó, observando como volvía a conducir.

-Sólo me quiero asegurar que llegues bien- le dijo, sin mirarla, con la vista al frente viendo las puertas del establecimiento educacional –Nada más- expresó serio.

Y ella pudo sentir toda la franqueza de sus palabras.

-En la siguiente calle subes dos cuadras, doblando a la derecha- indicó.

-Como digas, amor- pronunció travieso.

-¿Por qué te emociona tanto esta relación?- le preguntó directamente.

-No lo sé- emitió, pensando un momento –Lo único que sé, es que de verdad, quiero que funcione- se sinceró, sin dejar de mirar los edificios de su alrededor. Tratando descubrir en qué parte vivía.

-Detente aquí- emitió la pelirosa –Lo que dijiste, se escuchó como si nunca hicieras las cosas porque quieres, si no, porque lo tienes o debes hacer- pronunció, mirándolo extrañada.

-Puede que sea así- contestó enfrentando sus ojos.

-¿Por qué no haces nada para cambiarlo?- inquirió absorta en sus recuerdos.

-Hay situaciones, cosas, que no dependen de ti; cuando es así, no hay mucho que se pueda hacer.-

-Entonces ¿quieres estar conmigo?- volvió a cuestionar.

-Claro, te escogí por eso. Además sumaste puntos extras por no saltarme encima cuando me conociste- bromeó, observando fijamente sus labios.

Y sin esperar más, fue él quien se acercó, para concluir aquella conversación con un beso.

-Nos vemos mañana, Sakura- se despidió, entremezclando sus alientos.

-Sí- fue todo lo que pudo decir, para salir del vehiculo.

Caminó un par de pasos, y sin girarse, se metió dentro del edificio donde residía. Escuchó como Sasuke encendía el motor y se iba de ahí, para subir tranquilamente a su pieza.

-Interesante, él es muy interesante- pensó, tirándose a la cama, dispuesta a descansar un poco.

.

Su cuerpo se relajó, pero su mente, sólo se complicaba más y más. Estaba confundida.

¿En qué tipo de misión se había involucrado? O mejor dicho, ¿Qué pensó al desviarse tanto del objetivo principal? Es cierto que todo lo que hacía le servía como camuflaje, pero también dificultaba más el hecho de investigar.

.

Y cuando creyó que Morfeo se la llevaba a su mundo, sintió como su computadora recibía un mensaje de la organización. De mala gana se levantó y abrió el correo, para reconocer las fotos que una cámara –hace tiempo–, había captado; fotos que había mandado a la CIA, para que las examinaran minuciosamente. Que por fin llegaban con resultado.

-**Te tengo**- pronunció al verle la cara a su próxima pista a seguir.

Ya no bastaba con sólo jugar para vencer, si no con que el oponente se rindiera.

–

–

–

* * *

•• P**α**ℓ**α**вя**α**ѕ P**є**я∂**ι**∂**α**ѕ ••

**By:** e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

* * *

–  
_**H**__ola! Bueno, no actualizo hace bastante, la inspiración no me acompañaba, y los momentos felices tampoco... espero tener las suficientes ganas de por lo menos escribir un poco cada día, para subir con el tiempo decente todas las actualizaciones. Lamento mucho todo el retraso._

_**C**on respecto al capituloh, sin palabras, no tenía previsto que la relación se supiera tan pronto, pero bueno así se dio, y creo que todo llegara rápido al final, eso._

**Dedicado a kyo nakamura**. Gracias por el mp. No sabes cuanto me alegró que te acordaras de este fic :).

_**A**__gradecimientos__**: **__a todas las personas que me comentan; a todas las que esperan una actualización, y leen!, de verdad... Gracias._

_**D**__ejen comentarios, ideas, regaños, (_inner: _siempre y cuando sea en buena, xD) ya que me ayudan a mejorar._

–

–

_**Avance: **__(...) __-Sasuke, ¿quién es ella?- cuestionó mirándola un tanto a la defensiva. -Es mi...- empezó diciendo. -Compañera. Sakura Haruno. Mucho gusto señora Uchiha- se presentó. -Viene a hacer un trabajo- argumentó el pelinegro, un tanto confundido. -Ya veo, bueno, prepararé algunos bocadillos, ya vuelvo- avisó la mujer, partiendo a la cocina. -Se puede saber por qué, ocultamos nuestra relación- inquirió, observando como la habitación quedaba vacía. -Porque no sabía que eras un hijo de mami- explicó con obviedad. -Eso es mentira- se defendió, bufando. -Y supongo que tu mamá adoraba a cada una de tus ex... por lo menos a una- ironizó. -Buen punto- murmuró, luego de pensar en todos los conflictos que sus anteriores novias tuvieron con su progenitora.__ (...)_

–

–

_Se cuiidaan :D_

_Reviews?... Apreta el botón del medio, más abajo! (_inner_: sisi, yo sé que tú quieres!)_

_**PD:**__ Disculpen la falta de ortografía, si es que hay :B (_inner:_ en proceso de mejoramiento n.n)_

_**PD2:**__ Ya saben, pasen a mi perfil para buscar mis historias =)_

_**a**__dioo__•_

**.**

e**L****i**ih_**x**_s**a**n; ( _&_ c**o**_m_p**a**_ñ_**i**i**a**_h_ x_DD_ )

**·**


End file.
